Amantes por la eternidad
by karlita G
Summary: Candy es una estudiante que lleva una vida tranquila con su familia adoptiva; a excepción de que ella no recuerda nada acerca de su vida anterior al ultimo año después de despertar de un largo coma, un día un evento inesperado transforma su pacifica vida en una aventura caótica en el momento que un apuesto joven pone en sus manos una katana y así toda verdad saldría a la luz
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! A TODAS LAS LECTORAS DE FANFICTION SOY NUEVA EN LA PAGINA Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ANTEMANO ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA, MI HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN EL ANIME BLOOD PLUS Y UTILIZANDO LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY LO HAGO CON LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENER Y NO DE LUCRAR YA QUE DICHAS HISTORIAS Y PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y CON UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN EXTRA QUISE COMBINAR UN POCO DE AMBAS HISTORIAS POR EL DRAMA QUE CONTIENE Y POR QUE LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE DEMUESTRAN LOS PERSONAJES ME ABRUMAN EN SU TOTALIDAD POCO A POCO LO TRATARE DE DEMOSTRAR CONFORME SE VALLA DESARROLLANDO LA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN MAS ADELANTE LES EXPLICARE EL POR QUE EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA EN FIN NO LAS SIGO ABURRIENDO DE ESTA MANERA Y LAS INVITO A CONOCER LA CAÓTICA HISTORIA DE AMOR ENTRE ALBERTH Y CANDY QUE SON LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 ** _CON CARIÑO Y GRATITUD TE DEDICO MI PRIMER HISTORIA "Wendy Grandchester"_ **

**ADVERTENCIA: habrá capítulos que contendrán palabras altisonantes y otros que posiblemente tengan contenido sexual si eres de las personas que te incomoda lo antes mencionada por favor abstente de leer la historia.**

 **AMANTES POR LA ETERNIDAD**

 **Lakewood, 1877**

" _**sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano mi querida Rosaly descubrirá que no soy su padre biológico hay muchas cosas que Rosaly desconoce de sus orígenes han pasado ya 30 años desde que Rosaly Andrew y Rene Anne Goldsmith llegaron a mi vida, el día de su nacimiento descubrí que pueden suceder muchos acontecimientos frente a los ojos del ser humano y este nunca se dará cuenta las creaciones de Dios son realmente sorprendentes en realidad no encuentro las palabras suficientes o mejor dicho las palabras correctas que describan lo que yo y mi entrañable amigo Hamsell Goldsmith presenciamos el día del nacimiento de Rosaly y Rene los dos juramos que ese secreto jamás seria revelado ese secreto no lo llevaríamos a la tumba por qué de ser revelado la humanidad no lo entendería no sería capaz de entender que son en realidad ellas dos a simple vista de todo ser humano se les podría apreciar como a dos hermosas jovencitas poseedoras de una belleza inigualable capaces de hechizar a cualquiera que se cruzara en sus caminos pero jamás se darían cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza que se esconde detrás de ellas. Por más y más que pasen los años ellas nunca cambian su juventud no se marchita en cambio yo simplemente me arrugo y me acabo con cada año que pasa. Rosaly desconoce la existencia de Rene las he mantenido separadas 3 años después de su nacimiento Rene es completamente diferente a Rosaly es en pocas palabras peligrosa no soy capaz de verla como a una hija también no sé qué pensamientos tan más oscuros pasan por su mente por ello la he tenido en confinamiento por casi 27 años después de la atrocidad que cometió Hamsell se encarga de ella totalmente ya no tengo el valor de verla en persona con el simple hecho de pensar en ella se me eriza la piel por el temor que le tengo, Rene simplemente no tiene escrúpulos cada día que pasa no entiendo cómo es que mi gran amigo no le tema en lo más mínimo pero ahora que lo pienso algo me dice que Hamsell me oculta algo no puedo comprender como es que le diera su apellido por alguna extraña sensación tengo un mal presentimiento y algo me dice que mi querida Rosaly corre peligro "**_

 **Joel Andrew**

 **Londres 1924**

 **_ ¿Alucard? Eres Alucard Andrew, descendiente de Joel Andrew?**

 **_ Si así es él fue mi abuelo paterno ¿Quién eres, me podrías explicar el porqué de tan repentina pregunta?**

 **Mi pregunta parecía esperarla es como si pudiese adivinar aquel hombre todo lo que abrumaba a mi mente en ese momento por lo que podía apreciar ere un hombre joven de unos 24 años aproximadamente bastante alto de cabellera rubia y larga que le podría llegar a la altura de los hombros si no fuera por la cinta de seda negra que sostenía su cabello en una coleta sus ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo vestido totalmente de negro demostraba un aire de autoridad de esas personas a las que no se les puede cuestionar nada, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era a la persona que llevaba en brazos cubierta con una manta blanca era una noche fría y se sentía un viento realmente abrumador que jugaba con nuestras ropas afueras de la mansión de los Andrew´s la noche en realidad era hermosa en ese preciso momento encajaba perfectamente con la belleza física de ese hombre pero me picaba la curiosidad de averiguar a quien llevaba en brazos en ese preciso momento, totalmente perdido en mis pensamientos el hombre volvió a tomar la palabra.**

 **_ Mi nombre es Alberth fui adoptado por tu familia hace un poco más de 50 años.**

 **-¿Qué? …. ¿Acaso eres tú el hombre que menciona Joel Andrew en su diario? Pero entonces todo lo que está escrito en ese diario, después de todo es verdad, entonces a quien llevas en brazos es…**

 **_ Si así es a quien llevo en brazos es a mi ama, mi creadora.**

 **_ Rosaly Andrew ¿verdad?**

 **_ Si**

 **_ Entonces también sabes de la organización creada por Joel Andrew como el "** _ **escudo rojo"**_ **quienes cuyo deber es proteger a toda la humanidad que por asares del destino conoce la existencia de la especie de la que desciende Rosaly y la maldita perra de Rene Goldsmith.**

 **_ Por lo que veo tú también aborreces a los Goldsmith o ¿me equivoco Alucard? Supongo que es normal ya que Hamsell traiciono a Joel y a todos los Andrew´s.**

 **_ Veo que conoces mucho sobre el tema Alberth, pero no entiendo que hacen aquí en Londres tú y Rosaly.**

 **_ Rene quiere capturar a Rosaly ahora que perdió la memoria y entro en coma después de que soldados del "** _ **escudo rojo"**_ **despertara abruptamente a Rosaly de su largo y necesario sueño para que se enfrentara a las mascotas de Rene en la guerra de Vietnam eso ocasiono que ella perdiera toda la capacidad de razonamiento y la cordura al grado de ni reconocerse a ella misma y que origino toda la masacre que aconteció en la guerra de Vietnam.**

 **_ Quieres decir que Rosaly lleva inconsciente 30 años Alberth.**

 **_ Si así es no sé a ciencia cierta cuando despertara pero por el momento ya no me es posible cuidar de ella Rene esta encima de nosotros y no solo ella si no también sus cuatro caballeros y entre ellos se encuentra Hamsell, Alucard necesito que cuides de mi ama en lo que yo puedo despistar a los Goldsmith.**

 **_ Pero Alberth donde demonios piensas que puedo ocultar a Rosaly, tal vez esté más segura en la base secreta del "** _ **escudo rojo"**_ **que…**

 **_ No, Alucard ese sería al primer lugar donde irán a buscarla solo estará segura si la ocultamos en la cripta familiar de los Andrew's que se encuentra en Lakewood donde todo comenzó por favor sabes que solo podremos ocultarla donde se encuentran los restos de Joel y tu padre, no queda mucho tiempo Rosaly comenzara a desarrollar la crisada donde debe encerrarse para proteger su sueño.**

 **_ Tienes razón Alberth mañana al anochecer tomare un barco hacia América con mi familia e iremos a Lakewood te prometo que cuidare de Rosaly en lo que tú puedas regresar a su lado para que así entrene y se prepare para matar a Rene de una vez por todas, sabes no solo considero a Rosaly como el arma secreta del "** _ **escudo rojo"**_ **si no también como la esperanza que necesita esta humanidad que no tiene la culpa de ser la fuente de alimento de los malditos Quirópteros.**

 **-Alucard estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo cuida de mi ama en lo que yo puedo apaciguar las cosas por el momento y de verdad muchas gracias no sé por qué pero me recuerdas en este momento mucho a Joel.**

 **_ No será por qué soy su descendiente jajajaja en fin pero no me has dicho el por qué Rene quiere capturar a Rosaly con qué fin lo hace se supone que no se toleran ver ni en pintura.**

 **En ese momento el rostro de Alberth cambio drásticamente ahora una furia contenida adornaba su apacible rostro.**

 **_ Rene quiere que Rosaly se integre a la familia Goldsmith ahora que perdió la memoria y así poder entregársela a un maldito vampiro de primera clase que se encapricho con Rosaly y procrear una familia y así resurgir a una nueva especie de quirópteros.**

 **_ Pero se nota que esa malnacida no tiene escrúpulos, maldición Alberth de que vampiro estás hablando.**

 **_ Del futuro duque de la familia Granchester, Terrence Graham Granchester ese maldito no tiene ni la menor idea de que Rosaly es mía solo mía.**

 **Y con esa determinación Alberth deposito en mis brazos el hermoso cuerpo de Rosaly para después perderse en la oscuridad y profundidad del bosque las cosas en verdad se encuentran mal muy mal si Rosaly no recupera sus recuerdos después de que logre despertar no se podrá hacer nada, su sangre es la única que puede drenar la inmortalidad de los vampiros científicamente conocidos como quirópteros que ocultan su verdadera apariencia usando como camuflaje una forma humana físicamente perfecta pero Rosaly es completamente diferente a los de su especie ella no es capaz de acabar con una vida humana y mucho menos se alimenta de ellos la única sangre que es capaz de apaciguar su sed es la misma sangre que poseen los de su misma especie por ello Joel Andrew mi abuelo pudo educarla y adaptarla al mundo del ser humano al grado de considerarla como su hija y por eso le brindo un apellido y una familia que la misma Rene Goldsmith le arrebato por los celos y la envidia que sentía hacia Rosaly y así dio inicio a una guerra de la cual se desconoce si tendrá fin y de la cual ambas caminan sobre un charco de sangre hasta que una de las dos resulte vencedora de una caótica batalla donde el bien y el mal siempre terminan por confrontarse; me pregunto cuando despertara, cuál será su reacción ante la posible idea de no poder recordar su pasado aún desconozco muchas cosas sobre Rosaly y Rene pero una vez que termine de leer el diario de Joel Andrew terminare por comprender muchas cosas y como su sucesor es mi deber ayudar a Rosaly a cumplir su principal objetivo. Terminar con la vida de Rene Anne Goldsmith, su vasallo y caballeros desconozco lo que sucedió en la guerra de Vietnam pero presiento que desde que Rosaly perdiera el control de su naturaleza las cosas terminaron por empeorar un poca más Rosaly sin sus recuerdos y habilidades nos conlleva al frente con una gran desventaja ante el enemigo.**

 **70 años después…..**

 **_ Anthony, ¿Dónde estás, Anthony?**

 **_ Mierda, Archí creo que definitivamente no lo vamos a encontrar muy pronto como pensábamos el muy idiota es muy bueno escondiéndose pero en cuanto aparezcas ANTHONY te daré la paliza de tu vida cretino.**

 **_ Por Dios Stear quieres cerrar la boca como si así lo fuéramos a encontrar muy pronto bien solo nos falta buscar por la cripta familiar de los Andrew´s no sé por qué pero tengo la extraña sensación de que anda por esos rumbos.**

 **_ Está bien, por cierto Archí ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Annie Britter?**

 **_ Hermano prefiero no hablar de ello.**

 **_ ¿Por qué, tal mal estuvo? Jejejeje.**

 **_ Stear, Archí que bueno que los encuentro amigos.**

 **_ Haaa hasta que apareces imbécil, pero demonios Anthony que te sucedió porque estas sonrojado y acaso venias corriendo alguien te persigue.**

 **_ Chicos no creerán lo que acabo de ver, merodeaba por la cripta familiar cuando de repente pude ver que la cripta estaba dañada alguien profano la tumba de los Andrew´s o no sé qué pensar pero lo que más me asusto fue que enfrente de las tumbas encontré a una chica en suelo totalmente desnuda que se arrastraba por el suelo me asuste tanto que lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de ahí por Dios si de su boca sobresalían unos grandes colmillos.**

 **_ Anthony, ¿estás seguro de lo que viste?**

 **_ Stear te puedo decir que no sé qué demonios este sucediendo pero estoy totalmente seguro de lo que vi.**

 **_ Anthony, hermano enserio por tu bien ya no fumes de esa.**

 **_ Archí no estoy bromeando solo acompáñenme para que vean que lo que les estoy diciendo es verdad.**

 **Y así en compañía de mis dos primos emprendimos el camino hacia la cripta familiar donde encontré a esa extraña chica a pesar de que contaba con compañía no podía evitar asustarme, pero por alguna extraña sensación sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante, estábamos a punto de llegar a los alrededores de la cripta cuando mi primo Stear tropezó con algo que se atravesó en su camino y era ella la chica que encontré frente a las tumbas estaba arrastrándose en el suelo su larga cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos escondía totalmente su rostro y parte de su desnudes al parecer estaba olfateando el suelo como los perros normalmente lo hacen buscaba algo pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que podría ser, mis primos se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen que se revelaba ante ellos.**

 **_ Anthony, ¿acaso esta chica salió de la cripta familiar? Pero como demonios llego a meterse ahí eso es ilógico ¿creen que si le hablamos nos entienda?**

 **_ No, lo sé por qué no lo intentamos talvez así….**

 **_ Jo… .el**

 **_ ¿Qué? Está tratando de decir algo.**

 **_ Creo que dijo "Joel" Stear.**

 **_ Pero ¿Quién diablos es Joel, hermano? Por cierto ¿podrías decirnos cuál es tu nombre, de donde bienes?**

 **Al parecer la extraña chica entendió lo que Stear le pregunto y en cuanto levanto la vista hacia nosotros sacando de su escondite su misterioso rostro, no pude evitar sorprenderme de la magnitud de tanta belleza en una mujer como ella unas graciosas y escasas pecas adornaban su perfecto rostro le daban un aire de inocencia realmente fascinante su naricita respingada y pequeña me tenían atónito pero lo que termino por cautivarme fueron sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda adornados con unas grandes y espesas pestañas era a la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han podido apreciar hasta ahora y en el momento que se percató de mi escrutinio fijo su mirada en mí, por cómo me miraba deduje que tal vez le recordaba a alguien.**

 **_Joo ... Ooeel**

 **Y después de pronunciar ese nombre nuevamente, y con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie comenzando a caminar hacia mi dirección al parecer no era consciente de su desnudes porque sin pudor alguno seguía caminando hacia mi cuando de repente poso su pequeña mano en mi rostro no puede evitar estremecerme ante tal contacto físico.**

 **_ Jo ... ooeel**

 **Repentinamente unos ligeros sollozos dejo escapar de su garganta y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sobre su hermoso rostro una terrible tristeza inundaba su mirar pero cuando pose nuevamente mi mirada en sus ojos lo que vi me dejo sorprendido sus hermosos ojos ya no eran el color del verde esmeralda que pude apreciar desde un principio en ese momento tomaron un color rojo como el color de la sangre y nuevamente sus colmillos volvieron asomarse me paralice por completo; pero quién demonios era ella o mejor dicho que clase de ser es por qué no creo que sea un ser humano en su totalidad y después termino por desmayarse y lo único que pude hacer era sostenerla entre mis brazos.**

 **_ Chicos no entiendo que es lo que está sucediendo.**

 **_ Anthony, Stear, Archí ¿Dónde están, chicos? Williams los está busca...**

 **_ Dorothy**

 **_ Por Dios se puede saber qué demonios, no puede ser Anthony ¿dónde encontraron a esa chica?**

 **_ Dorothy acaso tú sabes quién es ella pues al parecer se ocultaba en la cripta familiar de los Andrew´s estaba arrastrándose en el suelo y pronuncio el nombre de alguien y después se aferró a Anthony y perdió el conocimiento.**

 **_ No lo puedo creer por fin ha despertado jamás imagine que podría presenciarlo Dios mío esto lo tiene que saber Williams cuanto antes.**

 **_ Saber que Dorothy explícate acaso ustedes sabían que esta chica se encontraba dentro de la cripta de nuestra familia.**

 **_ Chicos yo no soy la persona adecuada para explicarles quien es en realidad esta mujer solo Williams tiene el derecho de explicárselos pero lo sabrán en su debido momento solo puedo decirles que Rosaly Andrew ha despertado después de dormir por casi 100 años.**

 **_ Entonces hay que ir con el tío Williams ya que tiene mucho que explicarnos.**

 **_ QUE! 100 años dormida por Dios Dorothy explícate además por que dormir entre tumbas más les vale explicarnos esto cuanto antes por cierto esto me hace pensar que papel tomamos nosotros tres entre todo este arguende Dorothy.**

 **_ Solo puedo revelarles que el papel de ustedes de ahora en adelante es protegerla de todo aquel que quiera acercársele hasta que ella pueda recuperar su memoria y que principalmente su caballero venga a reclamarla.**

 **_ ¿Su caballero?**

 **_ Si, así es.**

 **_ Entonces, hay que ir con mi padre tiene mucho que explicarnos.**

 **Y con decisión emprendimos el camino hacia la mansión Andrew´s y yo con la chica inconsciente en brazos; mi padre tenía mucho que explicar y ¿Qué hay de eso de protegerla en lo que el mencionado caballero viniera a reclamar a la chica? Por Dios hay tanto misterio en todo esto, seguíamos caminando en silencio cuando íbamos llegando hacia el portal de las rosas que adornaba la magistral entrada de nuestra mansión mi padre venia hacia nosotros rápidamente su rostro se desencajo totalmente al ver a la chica que qué tenía entre mis brazos, tantas emociones encontradas pude descifrar en el rostro de mi padre sorpresa, incredulidad, miedo etc. Después dirigió su atención a Dorothy.**

 **_ Dorothy, por todos los cielos es ella.**

 **_ Si, Williams es ella por fin ha salido de su crizada los chicos la encontraron.**

 **_ Entonces no queda mucho tiempo para lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar.**

 **_ Papá deja de hablar con Dorothy como si yo y los chicos no estuviéramos aquí por favor no sean egoístas explíquennos de una vez por todas quien es ella porque no entendemos nada de lo que está sucediendo aquí.**

 **_ Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Anthony, tío por favor cuéntenos la verdad de todo esto y ver en que podemos ayudarles.**

 **Mi padre nos miró atentamente comprendiendo nuestra necesidad de saber la verdad, después volvió a depositar su atención a la chica que aún tenía en brazos.**

 **_ Tienen toda la razón chicos pero por ahora no puedo contarles del todo la verdad, necesitamos entre todos proteger a esta chica en lo que ella sea capaz de recobrar la memoria por favor necesito que comprendan un poco mi resistencia ante la idea de no poder contarles todo este abrumador misterio.**

 **_ Chicos por favor comprendan que para su padre no es fácil asimilar toda esta realidad no debemos permitir que personas ajenas a la familia descubran la verdadera identidad de Rosaly.**

 **_ Está bien Dorothy, nos será difícil asimilar todo esto pero daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por poder serles de total ayuda para que cuando sea el momento de que nos revelen toda la verdad que se esconde detrás de todo esto empezando por esta extraña chica.**

 **No nos quedaba de otra, solo era cuestión de ser pacientes pose mi mirada sobre la chica que dormía cómodamente en mis brazos realmente su belleza era abrumadora; de repente abrió sus hermosos ojos para posarlos sobre los míos por Dios sentía como dentro de mi nacía una ferviente necesidad de protegerla de quien fuera parecía un bebé por la forma en la que con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba y exploraba mi rostro parecía estar totalmente perdida en su mundo de repente me dio la repentina curiosidad por saber cómo era antes de perder la memoria y cuando menos me había dado cuenta deposite un casto beso en su naricita respingada sus mejillas se sonrojaron y yo me moría de la vergüenza por ese atrevimiento de mi parte me deje llevar por el momento y la ternura que provocaba en mi.**

 **_ jajajaja Anthony pero hermano ¿Por qué hiciste, eso?.**

 **_ No te burles Archí yo... yo mmmm ni yo se por que lo hice.**

 **_ Bien chicos si se trata de proteger la verdadera identidad de Rosaly hasta que recupere la memoria por que no empezamos primero por su nombre.**

 **_ Tienes toda la razón Stear.**

 **Un nombre, un nombre que pudiera describir la perfección de su belleza y lo que representaba, no se por que pero de alguna manera Rosaly me recordó a mi difunta madre era muy pequeño cuando ella murió y eso me ayudo a pensar en un nuevo nombre perfecto para ella.**

 **_ Candice, Candice White Andrew sera su nuevo nombre.**

 **_ Pero, hijo ¿estas seguro de ello? ese era el nombre de tu madre.**

 **_ Estoy totalmente seguro de ello papá, Archí y Stear ¿Qué opinan, están de acuerdo conmigo?.**

 **_ Por supuesto Anthony nos parece perfecto.**

 **_ Bien esta decidido de ahora en adelante somos tu nueva familia tus hermanos mayores los has entendido ¿Candy?**

 **Y de esa manera iniciaríamos una nueva vida a lado de una nueva integrante al clan Andrew presiento que mientras convivamos con ella muchas de nuestras dudas serán aclaradas por que de lo que estamos totalmente seguros es que Candy no es un ser humano en su totalidad me pregunto en realidad que clase de ser sera por el cambio tan repentino en el color de sus ojos y los colmillos que sobresalían de su dentadura y que hay del misterioso caballero que un día de estos vendrá a reclamarla.**

 **CONTINUARA...**


	2. MALOS PRESENTIMIENTOS

**ADVERTENCIA: habrá capítulos que contendrán palabras altisonantes y otros que posiblemente tengan contenido sexual si eres de las personas que te incomoda lo antes mencionada por favor abstente de leer la historia.**

 **MALOS PRESENTIMIENTOS**

 **(Candy)**

 **1 año después.**

 **Se escuchaban disparos por doquier, las explosiones que provocaban los bombarderos hacían que zumbaran mis oídos sentía demasiado frio podía ver que solo vestía una bata blanca y caminaba descalza por el césped del campo de batalla gritos de dolor y agonía por todos lados era sofocante estar en ese lugar; unas extrañas criaturas trataban de cerrarme el paso como si quisieran atraparme y yo empuñaba una katana en mis manos la cual tenía en ambos lados de la katana unas ranuras en forma de colmillos que se deslizaban hasta la punta donde terminaba su impresionante filo y grosor, deslicé la palma de mi mano por su exquisito filo hasta que toda la sangre de mi herida se chorreara por sus ranuras para así después lanzarme como fiera salvaje hacia las criaturas que querían privarme de mi libertad pero ya no tenía control de mi misma mataba a todo aquel que se cruzara en mi camino fuera o no fuera inocente a diestra y siniestra por doquier bañada totalmente de sangre yo no podría ser esa persona nooooo no era yo esa mujer no era yo noooooooooooooooooooo.**

 **_ ¿Candy, te sucede algo amiga? De repente te pusiste muy pálida.**

 **_ Yo, yo estoy bien Annie solo que recordé una pesadilla que tuve a noche, no es nada serio te lo aseguro.**

 **En verdad esa terrible pesadilla últimamente me tenía con los pelos de punta pero cada vez era más claro, no soy capaz de comprender qué demonios sucede conmigo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado mi familia adoptiva me dijo que había despertado de un coma al que fui sometida por un accidente que tuve hace un año mis hermanos siempre están a mi lado cuando más los necesito no sé nada de mi padre desde hace 7 meses pero siempre trata estar al pendiente de los cuatro, lejos de abrumarme o desesperarme por recuperar mis recuerdos trato de vivir el mañana con optimismo y nuevas esperanzas solo Dios sabe si recuperare la memoria o no mi prioridad es mi nueva familia y los amigos que tengo en esta nueva vida.**

 **_ ¿Candy, estas lista para la competencia de atletismo de mañana?**

 **_ Por supuesto que estoy lista Annie jejeje daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que tú y mis hermanos se sientan orgullosos de mí.**

 **_ Amiga perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿aún no recuerdas nada? es que solo recordé por un instante el día que te conocí parecías un bebé al que le debíamos enseñar a caminar y hablar mmm el tiempo transcurre demasiado rápido no lo crees Candy ha pasado ya un año.**

 **_ Lo se Annie pero aun no soy capaz de recordar algo, mi papá dice que no tiene caso que me siga preocupando por ello que solo viva el presente y futuro tal cual se presenten ante mí en estos momentos rodeada de mi familia y amigos.**

 **_ Es verdad, no tiene sentido que nos sigamos mortificando por ello ahora estas con nosotros y eso es más que suficiente.**

 **_ Annie, estoy cansada de tanta practica por que no vamos a descansar a la sombra de un gran árbol ¿te parece?**

 **_ ¡Claro! Vamos.**

 **Mientras nos disponíamos a ir a descansar dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo, en verdad que era un día hermoso, en ese momento por los cielos pasaba un avión o acaso ¿era un bombardero? Pero ¿Por qué pasaba un bombardero por los aires de la localidad de Lakewood? Por alguna extraña razón se me hacía demasiado familiar de solo forzarme a recordar donde diablos he visto uno hace que me duela la cabeza y esa desesperante sed que atormentaba a mi garganta últimamente volvía a sofocarme de nuevo cada vez que trataba de recordar algo ya ni con agua lograba apaciguar mi sed solo disminuía cuando Dorothy me hacía mis transfusiones de sangre ya que según ella y mi padre me hacen falta las transfusiones para que no me quede sin plaquetas luego del dichoso accidente que sufrí quede muy afectada físicamente me agoto demasiado rápido y comienzo a tener un sueño muy pesado pero en fin dicen mis hermanos que no me deprima por ello que soy especial que tenga mucha paciencia y podre mejorar muy pronto.**

 **_ ¿Candy, acaso eso que paso por los aires era un bombardero?**

 **_ Creo que si Annie.**

 **_ ¿pero, que no los bombarderos los utilizaban en las guerras? ¿Qué demonios hace un bombardero pasando por los aires de nuestra comunidad?**

 **_ No tengo ni la menor idea Annie.**

 **_ ¡CANDY!**

 **_ ¿Anthony?**

 **_ Creo que viene por mí para llevarme al hospital donde trabaja Dorothy hoy me tocan mis transfusiones de sangre.**

 **_ Ho! Ya veo creo que disfrutare de la sombra y del descanso yo sola.**

 **_ En verdad lo siento Annie no lo recordaba hasta que vi a Anthony discúlpame.**

 **_ No te preocupes amiga adelante ve a su encuentro si no comenzara a desesperarse.**

 **_ Gracias Annie nos vemos mañana cuídate, te quiero mucho.**

 **_ Igualmente, adiós.**

 **Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano montado en su motocicleta, desde que papá se ausento por trabajo Anthony está muy raro últimamente incluso ya no sonríe como antes él es un chico muy atractivo y popular en la prepa pero al parecer eso no le interesa no le conozco a ninguna novia dice que no tiene tiempo para ello que ahora su prioridad soy y yo y nuestros hermanos Stear y Archí.**

 **_ Candy eres más lenta que una tortuga demoraste demasiado.**

 **_ Perdóname hermanito si te hice esperar demasiado.**

 **_ En fin, vámonos**

 **_ Claro, oye Anthony gracias por llevarme; de regreso tomare transporte a casa.**

 **_ ¿Estás segura?**

 **_ Sí, estoy segura.**

 **_ De acuerdo, pasaremos por el lago Michigan sé que te gusta apreciar el paisaje que rodea el lago.**

 **_ Gracia, Anthony.**

 **Algo atormentaba a mi hermano aunque él quiera hacernos creer que todo está bien sé que eso no es verdad una semana después de que papá se ausentara Anthony desapareció por tres días y cuando finalmente regreso algo había cambiado en él se comportaba muy receloso conmigo no me dirigía la palabra y eso me lastimo mucho hasta que un día me ofreció disculpas por la inmadurez de su comportamiento, el lago Michigan se encontraba en todo su esplendor el aire puro que se podría respirar, es único ese lugar desde que comencé hacer recuerdos nuevamente este mágico lugar es el primero en llegar a mi memoria y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo; cuando menos me había dado cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital.**

 **_ Cuídate mucho por favor te espero en casa.**

 **_ Si ahí estaré.**

 **Por un momento me observo detenidamente era como si quisiera tratar de decirme algo pero no se atrevía en ese momento un dolor agudo llego a mi corazón algo no andaba bien tenía un mal presentimiento.**

 **_ Candy, te quiero mucho lo sabes ¿verdad?**

 **_ Anthony porque presiento que te estas despidiendo, eso no me gusta.**

 **_ Tranquila pequeña todo está bien no te preocupes solo sentí la necesidad de decírtelo, además deberías ya entrar si no Dorothy se va a impacientar.**

 **_ Está bien, ¿Anthony?**

 **_ ¿Sí?**

 **_ Yo también te quiero mucho.**

 **_ Lo sé.**

 **_ Engreído.**

 **_ jajajajaja adiós.**

 **_ Adiós.**

 **Y se marchó dejándome con una preocupación alarmante por Dios de tan solo pensar que podría ser la última vez que vea a mi hermano se me oprime el corazón de un dolor inmenso algo va pasar y yo tengo que estar con mis cinco sentidos alerta. Cuando me disponía a entrar al hospital y llegar al consultorio de Dorothy escuche una voz aterciopelada en mi mente "** _ **Rosaly, Rosaly despierta la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo está muy cerca Rosaly, Rosaly"**_ **¿Rosaly? ¿Quién diablos era Rosaly? ¿Enemigo, de que enemigo habla? Y nuevamente esa hermosa voz masculina volvía a invadir mis pensamientos, el eco de su voz me era demasiado familiar la masculinidad de esa aterciopelada voz me estremecía por completo "** _ **Rosaly sabes que estoy a tu merced te pertenezco y me perteneces nos pertenecemos hasta la eternidad, tu caballero, vasallo y amante siempre a tu cuidado y bienestar"**_ **y después todo se volvió totalmente negro un dolor agudo atormento mi cabeza y esa terrible sed volvió pero con más frenesí atormentando a mi garganta perdiéndome y alejándome de la realidad que conocía.**

 **_ ¿Candy? despierta ¿puedes escucharme?**

 **_ ¿Dorothy? ¿Pero que me sucedió, como fue que llegue hasta aquí?**

 **_ Tranquila Candy te desmayaste en la entrada principal del hospital, afortunadamente iba pasando en ese momento con unos colegas y pudimos socorrerte; en estos momentos te estoy haciendo una transfusión ¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **_ Un poco mejor gracias.**

 **Por Dios que fue lo que me acababa de suceder ¿cómo era posible que alguien me hablara por medio de mis pensamientos, que clase de maldita broma es esta? si se lo contara a Dorothy de seguro pensaría que estoy loca fue todo tan real, pero esa voz me es tan familiar, tan cálida al grado de que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por unas extrañas emociones que embriagaban mi cuerpo y mi corazón, después de mi décima transfusión me sentí como nueva por Dios cada día requiero de más para poder tener energía y la sed de mi garganta desaparezca por completo pero una parte de mi sabe que esto no es normal definitivamente algo andaba mal y repentinamente mi hermano Anthony viene a mi mente no logro quitarme esa mala sensación algo va a suceder ¿Pero qué? solo me queda pedirle a Dios que lo proteja a él y a mis demás hermanos. En eso Dorothy se acercó a la camilla en la que me encontraba reposando, para analizar mi estado sacándome totalmente de mis cavilaciones.**

 **_ Terminamos Candy, puedes retirarte ¿Anthony vendrá por ti?**

 **_ No, le pedí que no lo hiciera; no quería molestarlo más suficiente es que me traiga hasta el hospital de seguro tiene muchas cosas que hacer.**

 **_ Si tú lo dices, en fin Candy ¿has logrado recordar algo, ya ha pasado un año?**

 **_ No todavía no Dorothy pero en los últimos dos meses he tenido una pesadilla muy fea y no hay noche que deje de soñar con ella pero cada vez que pasa el tiempo se va haciendo más clara, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea del significado que tenga.**

 **_ Mmmmmm ¿Podrías contarme un poco de ella?**

 **_ Al parecer me encuentro en medio de una guerra, camino por el césped del campo de batalla totalmente descalza y mi desnudes la oculta una bata blanca y en mis manos empuño una katana mis ojos, mis ojos eran completamente rojos: después unas extrañas criaturas me obstruyen el paso como si quisieran atraparme creo que su objetivo era yo, soldados de guerra por doquier con sus tanques de guerra, gritos, dolor, armas, disparos, agonía y muertes las explosiones provocadas por los bombarderos me frustraban demasiado, yo bañada de sangre; luego deslizo la palma de mi mano por el filo de la katana y como animal salvaje me lanzo contra todos matando a diestra y siniestra. Al principio solo soñaba los tanques de guerra y los disparos pero ese sueño se hace más claro soy un monstruo en ese sueño de solo pensar que eso en realidad haya sucedido en mi pasado me agobia Dorothy tengo miedo.**

 **Dorothy me miraba como si lo que le acababa de contar tenía sentido alguno para ella, había sorpresa en su reacción y preocupación al mismo tiempo ¿Qué significaba esa reacción en Dorothy, acaso ella sabrá algo de mi vida pasada y no puede contarme o más bien no quiere a hacerlo? esto ya no me está gustando, de repente Dorothy sin quitar la vista de mí, saca un celular de su bolsillo comenzando a marcar un número ¿A quién llamara?**

 **_ Williams, Candy está comenzando a despertar por completo sabe por medio de sus pesadillas lo que sucedió en la guerra de Vietnam.**

 **¿Qué, mi padre? qué hay de eso de que no he comenzado a despertar por completo, entonces mi padre y Dorothy saben el significado de mi sueño entonces existe la posibilidad de que ese acontecimiento en verdad sucediera; eso no puede ser verdad no puede y al parecer eso sucedió en ¿Vietnam, que podría hacer yo en un lugar tan lejano como Vietnam? al parecer Dorothy recibía instrucciones de parte de mi padre y seguía sin perderme de vista, minutos después termino la llamada.**

 **_ Candy, vete a casa dentro de poco el vendrá a reclamarte y poco a poco sabrás la verdad tu padre no quiere que te separes de tus hermanos y principalmente de Anthony hasta que el venga por ti ¿me has entendido, Candy?**

 **_ ¿Entender que Dorothy? y ¿Quién diablos es "el", que es lo que saben tú, mi padre y mis hermanos que yo no sé?**

 **_ Solo te diré que tu "caballero" no tardara en mostrase ante ti y llevarte con él.**

 **_ ¿Mi caballero?**

 **_ Si tu "Caballero", Candy.**

 **Pero que era todo este desastre como esta eso de que un mentado caballero vendría por mí para llevarme con él y de repente recordé la voz que había invadido mis pensamientos la de aquel hombre con vos aterciopelada que al final pronuncio "sabes que estoy a tu merced te pertenezco y me perteneces nos pertenecemos hasta la eternidad, tu caballero, vasallo y amante siempre a tu cuidado y bienestar".**

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Quiero agradecerles a quienes les agrado mi historia y no solo mía si no de ustedes también por ello la escribo con la finalidad de deleitarnos la imaginación por un momento, también les agradezco por dejar sus comentarios de ser recibida en este mundo maravilloso de la escritura.**

 **Guets: si le dedique mi historia a Wendy fue principalmente por que admiro sus historias y su manera de redactar y fue ella quien me ayudo y aconsejo para que yo pudiera formar parte de facficiton, segunda si seleccione a Alberth fue porque el encajaba más con la personalidad del personaje en cambio sabía que si tomaba a Terry como protagonista era cambiar su personalidad completamente y distorsionarla y no keria hacerlo por ello opte por Alberth y te agradezco por la sinceridad de tu punto de vista.**

 **También les agradezco a:**

 **Guets, Keyla1302, mfloresmayes y a Lady Lyuva Sol gracias por recibirme y leer la historia y xfavor sigan opinando, sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mi hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. EL DESPERTAR

**ADVERTENCIA: habrá capítulos que contendrán palabras altisonantes y otros que posiblemente tengan contenido sexual si eres de las personas que te incomoda lo antes mencionado por favor abstente de leer la historia.**

 **EL DESPERTAR**

 **(Candy)**

 **Volver a casa y no tener que separarme de mis hermanos hasta que "mi caballero" viniera a reclamarme ¿Pero qué, demonios está sucediendo? No soy capaz de comprenderlo, doy por hecho que Dorothy y mi padre saben la verdad de mi pasado me pregunto si en realidad mis hermanos también lo sabrán, yo ya no quiero seguir atormentado a mi mente con todo este misterio todavía sigo abrumada por la voz que invadió mis pensamientos hace unos momentos, no sé si en verdad me estoy volviendo loca todavía puedo escuchar el eco de su hermosa voz pero en fin no quiero regresar a casa, no quiero comenzar a interrogar a mis hermanos e incomodarlos solo por mi maldita curiosidad; comenzaba hacer frio, adentro del hospital se podía sentir calor pero a fuera sí que hacia frio por cómo comenzó a nublarse el cielo y los truenos en todo su esplendor predecían que llovería a mares, si a casa no quería llegar podría pedirle a Annie que me dejara pasar la noche en su casa y mañana acompañarnos juntas a la escuela donde se llevara a cabo la competencia de atletismo en la que participare, así que saque mi celular para comunicarme con ella.**

 **_ ¿Candy? ¿Qué sucede, está todo bien?**

 **_ Si Annie yo solo te marcaba para preguntarte si podría pasar la noche en tu casa, lo que sucede es que estoy muy nerviosa por la competencia de mañana y que mejor que refugiarme con mi mejor amiga claro si te parece y no te incomodo a ti y a tus padres.**

 **_ Candy claro que no nos incomodas y por supuesto puedes pasar la noche en mi casa a papá le encanta que nos visites.**

 **_ Muchas gracias Annie voy para allá voy saliendo del hospital si…. ¡Ho! Cielos no puede ser olvide mis tenis en gimnasia y son los que utilizare mañana iré por ellos y regreso a tu casa.**

 **_ Amiga estás loca ya no tarda en anochecer además una gran tormenta no tardara en comenzar.**

 **_ Tranquila Annie solo tardare un media hora no te preocupes.**

 **_ Candy! Espera...**

 **Más idiota no podría ser después de terminar la llamada comencé a correr en dirección a la escuela tenía que darme prisa el viento jugaba descaradamente con mi uniforme de la escuela tenía que mantener mis manos sobre mi falda si no andaría enseñando donde ni siquiera da el sol, faltaba poco por llegar solo era cuestión de suerte que todavía no cerraran la escuela si no estaría totalmente perdida seguía corriendo con todas mis fuerzas cuando mis oídos comenzaron a zumbarme y un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo detener mi carrera comencé a escuchar entre los zumbidos que invadían mis oídos unos claros gruñidos y gemidos era como escuchar el rugir de un león de cerca pero ¿Qué demonios eran esos extraños ruidos? Y repentinamente deje de escucharlos, el zumbido en mis oídos desapareció también junto con mi dolor de cabeza pero ¿Qué fue todo eso? Definitivamente estoy loca. Después de recomponerme nuevamente inicie mi carrera cuando llegue, para mi mala suerte ya se encontraba cerrada la escuela mierda, mierda, mierda no puede ser ni modo tendría que brincarme una de las bardas que rodeaban la escuela seria un poco más complicado ya que las luces del interior de la escuela estaban apagadas solo las del exterior estaban encendidas una vez que logre brincar una de las bardas emprendí sigilosamente mi camino hacia los casilleros que se encontraban en gimnasia, no sé por qué pero comencé a sentir miedo mientras más me iba adentrando a la escuela me sentía observada y el miedo se hacía más grande y mi corazón latía desbocadamente.**

 **_ Tranquila Candy toda estará bien solo apresúrate a encontrar tus tenis y márchate rápido.**

 **Vaya manera de alentarme valor a misma sí que daría lastima, caminaba sobre los pasillos de la escuela casi a ciegas cuando de nuevo el zumbido en mis oídos regreso acompañado con el fuerte dolor de cabeza Dios pero que ¡dolor! Y de nuevo los rugidos y gemidos se hicieron presentes pero esta vez eran más claros y fuertes el olor a humedad comenzó a invadir mi olfato había comenzado a llover fuertemente y un estruendoso trueno se hiso presente iluminando el pasillo donde me encontraba, en ese momento pude ver la silueta de alguien que caminaba con dificultad hacia mí pero al parecer no era una persona por la forma que pude apreciar mientras más se acercaba, era una extraña criatura de la cual me di cuenta que era el origen de los gruñidos y gemidos que pude escuchar desde un principio, repentinamente libero un grito y un gruñido tan fuerte que me lastimaban mis oídos al grado de que mi cuerpo salió volando por el eco sobrenatural que salió de su garganta termino por impactarme contra la pared que se encontraba a lo mucho como a dos metros de distancia donde me encontraba desde un principio, después del impacto caí al suelo sentía que todo me daba vueltas mi visión era borrosa, cuando de manera inesperada sentí como una mano grande y rasposa me agarraba del tobillo para comenzar arrastrarme por los suelos sentí un miedo tan grande y un nudo en la garganta que no me permitían articular grito alguno, cuando se detuvo la marcha sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío mi visión comenzó a ser más clara cuando pude apreciar a lo que tenía sobre mí, me aterrorice; era una extraña criatura increíblemente grande era como ver a un murciélago gigantesco tenía una cabeza y orejas grandísimas de su gran hocico sobresalían unos impresionantes colmillos, de cuerpo brumoso y algo deforme, sus dedos en lugar de uñas tenia garras su piel era gruesa y escamosa al tacto y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un color rojo impresionante que resaltaban en la oscuridad se inclinó hacia mí y comenzó a olfatearme de pies a cabeza para que después se detuviera en mi entrepierna y soltara un gemino de satisfacción fue en ese momento que entre en pánico trate de poner resistencia y mientras más me oponía su agarre era más brusco me tenía aprisionada en el suelo sujetándome de las muñecas con sus asquerosas manos, después con la garra del dedo menique de su mano izquierda empezó a rasgar mi camisa dejando a la vista mi sostén para darle un lametazo en el nacimiento de mis senos estaba desesperada comencé a llorar del miedo y de la impotencia que sentía del no poder defenderme de esta calamidad con la misma mano acaricio mis piernas hasta la altura de mis muslos rasgo mi falda de lado izquierdo para que de manera inesperada me clavara sus garras desde la altura de mi muslo grite más de la sorpresa que del dolor y ese monstruo gruño de placer y satisfacción yo no podía terminar así de repente recordé con melancolía a mis hermanos Anthony, Stear y Archí a mi mejor amiga Annie a papá y a Dorothy de solo imaginar que tal vez no volvería a verlos el dolor de mi corazón se hacía más grande, cuando de repente escuche en medio de mi agonía una voz demasiado familiar para mí.**

 **_ ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA ¡HIJO DE PERRA!**

 **_ ¡ANTHONY!**

 **No era una ilusión era mi ¡hermano! Anthony, llevaba una pistola en las manos apuntando directamente hacia esa maldita criatura la cual rugió de manera salvaje al sentirse amenazado por Anthony me pude percatar que los ojos de la criatura yo no eran rojos se habían tornado totalmente negros pero ¿En qué momento cambiaron de color? Olvidándose completamente de mí se arrojó hacia mi hermano dispuesto atacarlo pero Anthony reacciono a tiempo disparándole a la criatura sin piedad me di cuenta que mis otros hermanos Stear y Archí le hacían segunda, mis hermanos vinieron a rescatarme y libere un suspiro de alivio y tranquilidad de que Dios me no me dejara sola teniendo a mis hermanos a mi lado, después de varios disparos la criatura cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor el extraño ser se quedó repentinamente tieso como si se hubiera congelado y unas extrañas grietas comenzaron aparecer por todo su cuerpo parecían espinas y en segundos se hiso añicos pero ¿Cómo fue que lograron matarlo? Acaso las balas de sus armas eran especiales para matar a las criaturas como la que me acababa de atacar y casi me viola, pero mis hermanos no lucían sorprendidos por ver a ese extraño ser era como si supieran lo que era como si ya hubieran visto a uno similar, rápidamente se acercaron donde me encontraba.**

 **_ Candy por Dios ¿Te encuentras bien gatita?**

 **_ Creo que si Archí, pero ¿Cómo sabían que me encontraba aquí?**

 **_ Annie nos llamó dijo que venias a la escuela por algo que habías olvidado, Candy te dije claramente que cuando salieras del hospital te dirigieras a casa por qué diablos desobedeces.**

 **_ Perdónenme por favor yo jamás imagine que algo así fuera a suceder.**

 **_ Anthony ya no la regañes lo importante es que está bien.**

 **_ Stear, hermano ¿Qué es esa horrible cosa que me ataco?**

 **Los tres se miraron mutuamente como debatiéndose en la manera que me explicarían la situación, era obvio que sabían la verdad, Anthony tomo la palabra.**

 **_ Es un ser que se alimenta de sangre.**

 **_ A caso es ¿Un vampiro?**

 **_ Mitológicamente sí, pero científicos e investigadores que trabajan secretamente para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, China y Vietnam los denominaron como quirópteros.**

 **_ ¿Candy te duelen mucho tus heridas? Pero mira nada mas como te dejo esa mierda.**

 **_ Sí, pero puedo tolerar el dolor no te preocupes Archí, además por qué me ataco cuando venía hacia la escuela pude escuchar en mi mente unos gruñidos acompañados con unos gemidos me zumbaban demasiado los oídos, sentía que me observaban y empecé a tener mucho miedo y fue cuando apareció ese vampiro en mi camino para lanzarse sobre mi llegue a la deducción de que él era la fuente de esos ruidos que pude escuchar antes, mientras me atacaba sus ojos cambiaron de color al principio eran rojos pero después se volvieron totalmente negros.**

 **_ Candy te diré la verdad.**

 **_ ¿Qué verdad, Anthony?**

 **_ Tú eres capaz de sentir la presencia de los quirópteros, cuando los ojos del quiróptero son de color rojo es porque tienen la ferviente necesidad de alimentarse de sangre pero al volverse negros es porque alguien de su misma especie despierta un gran deseo sexual incontenible y buscan la manera de aparearse.**

 **_ ¿Acaso dijiste de su misma especie? Entonces, eso quiere decir que… ¿Qué soy igual a esa criatura? Eso es imposible no es verdad estas mintiendo Anthony que clase de mierda es esta ¡porque no entiendo nada!**

 **_ Candy tranquila te explicaremos todo en su debido momento, ven levántate del suelo hay que curar tus heridas.**

 **En ese momento mi hermano Stear extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantar y fue en ese momento que esos escalofriantes ruidos volvieron otra vez para atormentar a mi mente pero no solo era uno eran varios era como escuchar a una gran multitud.**

 **_ Anthony, dijiste que yo soy capaz de sentir su presencia ¿no es así?**

 **_ Sí, ¿Por qué?**

 **_ Otra vez escucho esos ruidos en mi cabeza pero en esta ocasión son varios a la vez se escucha como si se estuvieran acercando hacia nosotros.**

 **_ ¡MIERDA! HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ RAPIDO.**

 **Cuando nos disponíamos a emprender la carrera Anthony me tomo en brazos ya que por la herida en mi muslo me era imposible correr, buscábamos la salida del edificio cuando se cruzaron en nuestro camino como unos quince quirópteros, mis hermanos sacaron de sus vaqueros sus respectivas armas y comenzaron a disparar, eran demasiados para ellos tres teníamos que pedir ayuda, cuando de la nada tres quirópteros se lanzaron hacia mí y Anthony todo sucedió demasiado rápido, alguien nos había salvado y esa persona había clavado unas dagas sobre el corazón de las criaturas y termino por ayudar a mi hermanos Stear y Archí ya que esa persona tenia también un arma parecida a la de mis hermanos.**

 **_ Anthony, Candy ¿Se encuentran bien?**

 **_ Si Archí, estamos bien.**

 **Y fue en ese momento que pude apreciar en su totalidad a la persona que nos había ayudado, por poco entro en shock era, era el hombre más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida, no había palabras para describir su magnífica belleza masculina los finos rasgos de su hermoso rostro parecían haber sido esculpidas por el mejor artista sus ojos fueron mi perdición, tan azules como mismo el cielo su cabellera rubia la sostenía una cinta de seda negra en una coleta, alto y de cuerpo atlético vestía totalmente de negro con unos vaqueros ajustados y su playera ajustada permitían apreciar lo bien marcado que estaba su cuerpo algo me decía que no era la primera vez que lo veía me percate que en su espalda llevaba una especie de sable junto con un gran estuche donde podría caber un violonchelo; y su mano izquierda la tenía vendada hasta la altura del codo ¿Se habrá lastimado? mantenía su mirada sobre mí, no apartaba la mirada y yo descaradamente sentía como mi cuerpo de estremecía ante su escrutinio, se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros y Anthony rompió el silencio que había reinado sobre nosotros.**

 **_ Hasta que te dignas en aparecer Alberth, por un momento creí que no nos libraríamos de esta, gracias a Dios que nos ayudaste a matarlos.**

 **El misterioso hombre, que al parecer cuyo nombre es Alberth no le ponía atención a mi hermano Anthony seguía sin quitar la mirada sobre mí, después se inclinó como haciendo una reverencia y dijo.**

 **_ Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar mi señora, sabes que estoy a tu merced y hoy me muestro ante ti para llevarte conmigo.**

 **Su voz, es la misma voz que había invadido mis pensamientos y había despertado unos extraños sentimientos en mí que sacudían a mi corazón y alma así que después de todo él resulto ser el caballero que llego a mencionar Dorothy, después levanto la mirada hacia Anthony.**

 **_ Tengo que despertarla, una manada de quirópteros se acerca solo mi ama es capaz de acabar con ellos sin dificultad no podemos seguir esperando.**

 **_ Llegue a creer que esperaríamos a que ella despertara por si misma pero si no queda de otra está bien.**

 **Anthony me deposito en los brazos de Alberth me miraba como si yo fuera todo su mundo, la calidez de sus brazos me eran reconfortantes y tan familiar al mismo tiempo que su agarre era tan posesivo, así que había llegado el momento de saber quién soy en realidad y Alberth era la única persona que podría ayudarme en ello lentamente desprendió de su vendaje su mano izquierda y me percate que su brazo era igual al de un quiróptero se a cómodo en el suelo conmigo en su regazo y con una de sus dagas hizo un corte en la palma de su mano, la sangre comenzó salir y de una manera tan sofocante la sed volvió con más frenesí a mi sedienta garganta, puso la palma de su mano a la altura de sus hermosos labios entreabiertos era como si estuviera bebiendo su propia sangre, luego comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia mi rostro y tomo posesión de mi boca y comencé a sentir como por medio de ese beso me dio a beber su propia sangre la insoportable sed de mi garganta comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco para así después sentir como mi cuerpo se quemaba por dentro era un calor insoportable empecé a retorcerme de la desesperación era como si me hubieran echado lumbre a mi cuerpo mi corazón comenzó acelerarse de una manera incontrolable por un segundo creí que me daría un infarto la sed regreso con un agudo dolor de cabeza acaso no tenía limites, y fue en ese preciso momento que recordé todo, quien era en realidad yo y lo que era mi naturaleza como quiróptero, el significado de Alberth en mi vida y yo en la de él, recordé a todos los vampiros que he matado, recordé a Joel Andrew, al hijo de perra de Hamsell Goldsmith el significado y la existencia del** _ **"escudo rojo"**_ **, la guerra de Vietnam y el por qué llegue a estar ahí, la recordé a ella también a la causante de todas mis desgracias a la culpable de acabar con vidas inocentes y recordé que mi principal objetivo era que tenía que matarla cuanto antes junto con sus caballeros ya que con mi sangre era capaz de drenar su inmortalidad, sentí como mi cuerpo se hacía más ligero mis habilidades habían despertado junto conmigo de repente volví a sentir la presencia de una manada de quirópteros acercándose, era la hora de pelear y de proteger a todos mis seres amados por que no sería capaz de soportar una perdida más por mi culpa, Alberth me ayudo a incorporarme, era el momento de terminar con todo esto ya no quiero seguir bañada de sangre y mucho menos seguir caminando por ese charco de sangre y espinas.**

 **_ Levante ¡Rosaly! La hora de pelear ha llegado.**

 **_ Sí, Alberth, desenvaina mi katana.**

 **Y con determinación y mucho odio hacia los de mi misma especie Alberth puso en mis manos la única arma que encajaba conmigo no permitiría que mis hermanos salgan lastimados de esta caótica batalla que es solo mía no me importaba destruir toda la escuela, deslice la palma de mi mano sobre mi katana hasta que la sangre de mi herida bañara las ranuras de mi arma y como toda una hiena salvaje me lance contra mis enemigos eso si con Alberth a mi lado, mi caballero, vasallo y por supuesto mi amante el único capaz de saciar mis más únicos y oscuros deseos que nos llenaban a ambos de un éxtasis de placer.**

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible y no hacerlas esperar demasiado chicas.**

 **Con cariño Karlita G.**


	4. MI DULCE CANDY

**ADVERTENCIA: habrá capítulos que contendrán palabras altisonantes y otros que posiblemente tengan contenido sexual si eres de las personas que te incomoda lo antes mencionado por favor abstente de leer la historia.**

 **MI DULCE CANDY**

 **(Anthony)**

 **Su hermoso cuerpo se sacudía bruscamente y con ambas manos sujetaba su garganta, era como si se estuviera estrangulando a sí misma sus colmillos comenzaban asomarse, Alberth la sujetaba con firmeza él era la única persona capaz de ayudar a mi hermana a recobrar la memoria ahora entiendo por qué Dorothy nunca le hiso transfusiones a Candy con la sangre de Alberth ya que el objetivo principal era que mi hermana lograra despertar por sí misma sin depender tanto de Alberth al parecer la sangre del caballero de Candy es especial y más para ella, cuando descubrí por accidente el pasado de Candy me impresione y me asuste demasiado porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar frente a ella ahora que yo había descubierto la verdad, comprendí muchas cosas que sucedían alrededor de Candy y de los Andrew´s, yo pude darme cuenta que para mí su pasado pertenecía al pasado desde que la encontramos en la cripta familiar y su presente y futuro somos nosotros, sus hermanos, su familia me di cuenta que soy capaz de amarla sin importarme sus orígenes y naturaleza ella es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, Candy mi dulce Candy aquella chiquilla que te deslumbra con su hermosa sonrisa y sus preciosas esmeraldas que resaltan de alegría junto con sus encantadoras pecas que adornan su perfecto rostro, cuando deja escapar una sonora carcajada es para mí la mejor melodía que puede invadir todos mis sentidos, pero ahora la Candy que se mostraba frente a mi había cambiado eso quería decir que Alberth por fin la había ayudado a despertar, Rosaly Andrew había despertado de un extraño sueño que mantenía presos a sus recuerdos, con la ayuda de Alberth se incorporó lentamente; pude darme cuenta que las heridas que había padecido por culpa del quiróptero que la ataco antes de despertar habían sanado y cerrado en su totalidad, su cuerpo lucia más esbelto, los rasgos de su hermoso rostro se hicieron más finos y delicados el viento que entraba por las ventanas ya rotas jugaba con su destellante y hermosa cabellera rubia que le caía como cascada sobre su espalda y comenzaba a cubrir parte de su perfecto rostro, su uniforme de la escuela estaba echo un desastre su falda de tablillas azul oscuro ya totalmente rasgada dejaban a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas, su blusa blanca de manga corta se encontraba rasgada de la parte delantera de su pecho, lentamente comenzó abrir sus hermosos ojos para poder apreciar que sus hermosas esmeraldas se tornaron en un rojo escarlata muy intenso señal de que aún tenía deseos de beber sangre en su mirar pude apreciar un odio y una rabia tan intensos que podrían erizarte la piel por el temor que puede llegar a infundir pero lejos de sentir temor comenzó a invadirme una profunda tristeza por mi dulce Candy por fin recordaba quien era ella y eso conllevaba también a recordar por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que ha padecido durante todo su existir la visión que ahora se mostraba ante mí me recordó a la chica que provoco toda la masacre en la guerra de Vietnam me pregunto ¿si esta vez no perderá la capacidad del razonamiento? El diario de Joel Andrew, es el diario del cual descubrí el pasado de Candy y del cual cada generación del clan Andrew´s que ha custodiado su sueño por más de 100 años han redactado en este importante diario todo lo que se ha logrado descubrir sobre la especie de la cual desciende Candy.**

 **Había oscurecido ya, la tormenta seguía en todo su esplendor y el olor a tierra mojada se hacía más fuerte teníamos que abandonar la escuela cuanto antes a este paso terminaríamos por destruir todo el edificio algo me decía que nos enfrentaríamos a mas quirópteros, por suerte mis hermanos y yo contábamos con las armas que el "** _ **el escudo rojo"**_ **nos proporcionó para poder defendernos de esos monstruos ya que a las balas habían logrado introducirles la sangre de Candy para poder acabar con los quirópteros y no depender tanto de mi ella. Alberth deposito en sus pequeñas manos una katana y ella la empuñaba con tal determinación para enfrentarse a sus enemigos cuando de la nada aparecieron más quirópteros pero que mierda estaba sucediendo, ¿de dónde saldrán tantos? ¿Por qué no se extinguen de una vez los malditos? Candy libero un gruñido en son de guerra y sin duda alguna se lanzó contra ellos, mostraba sus colmillos amenazadoramente deslizo la palma de su mano sobre el impresionante filo de la katana hasta bañarla totalmente de sangre la deslizaba por los aires de una manera magistral para así después destazar a todo los quirópteros que le hacían frente, Alberth le hacía segunda haciendo uso de sus dagas que Candy las teñía de su sangre en cuanto podía los dos sabían cómo coordinar sus movimientos y combinar sus habilidades eso era trabajo en equipo, mis hermanos Stear y Archí no se quedaban atrás disparaban a todo vampiro que se cruzara en sus caminos cuidándose la espalda mutuamente y yo, yo solo observaba pelear a mi dulce Candy su hermoso rostro ya se encontraba salpicado de sangre, como quisiera detener el tiempo y solo observarla a ella por el resto de mi vida y poder decirle cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que ella significaba en mi vida, decirle que yo la aceptaba tal cual es porque nunca deja ser ella misma sin importar en qué situación se encuentre todas las cosas que vivimos juntos las aventuras y las peleas infantiles sin fin aún por todo este año que paso a nuestro lado me esforcé demasiado en poder reprimir mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y más cuando conocí a Alberth ellos dos comparten una historia juntos y yo no tengo derecho alguno de intervenir en ello pero si tengo que reprimir y controlar todo lo que en verdad siento por ella con tal de tenerla a mi lado, lo haría le daría aquel cariño fraternal de hermanos que ella cree que tenemos porque ella no tiene ni la menor idea de mis fuertes sentimientos hacia ella que el amor que siento es el que siente un hombre hacia una mujer ¿Por qué diablos siento que me estoy despidiendo? ¿Por qué siento que es la última ocasión que la veré? La guerra campal seguía pude apreciar que Candy apuñalo con furia al último vampiro que trato de ponerle las manos encima se veía agotada si tan solo yo pudiera apaciguar su cansancio, lentamente levanto su rostro y poso su maravilloso mirar en mí, rápidamente trato de ocultar su rostro ¿Acaso sentía vergüenza que la viera en su verdadero estado? Saco de su escondite su rostro y volvió a mirarme con miedo como si esperara de mi parte temor o rechazo alguno y yo solo le regale mi más sincera sonrisa trate de emprender mi camino hacia ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos para poder consolarla sin importarme si estaba bañada de sangre éramos solo ella y yo en ese pequeño momento cuando de repente comencé a sentir mucho frio y un terrible dolor me invadió en el pecho pude ver como mi dulce Candy se puso pálida y un gran miedo y dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos rojo escarlata se incorporó del suelo rápidamente y comenzó a correr en mi dirección; lloraba a mares, gritaba de dolor y coraje empuñando con furia su katana. Baje mi mirada hacia donde sentía ese insoportable dolor en mi pecho y pude ver que la mano de un quiróptero había atravesado mi pecho cobardemente por la espalda para así después clavar sus colmillos en mi garganta, mi Candy levanto en el aire su katana para poder quitarme de encima a esa maldita mierda pero Alberth ya se le había adelantado, comencé a caer lentamente cuando la que termino por estrecharme entre sus brazos para que yo no cayera en el suelo fue ella mi Candy aunque solo pueda llamarla mía en mi mente y en mi corazón, Stear y Archí llegaron preocupados y asustados a mi lado mientras ella seguía llorando sé que de alguna manera se sentía culpable y no tendría por qué sentirse así, el dolor en mi pecho y garganta eran insoportables ahora entiendo por qué sentía que tal vez ya no la vería más a ella incluyendo a Stear y Archí.**

 **_ ¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY! Por Dios resiste por favor te lo suplico resiste.**

 **_ Anthony, hermano tranquilo estamos aquí contigo todo saldrá bien, Stear llama a Dorothy ¡RAPIDO!**

 **_ ¡PERDON… AME! ¡PERDONAME! Por no haberte protegido como debía Anthony no cierres tus ojos por favor no los cierres.**

 **_ Can…dy tú, tú no tienes la cul…pa**

 **Me estaba costando demasiado mantener mis ojos bien abiertos mi visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa el dolor de mis heridas era tan sofocante era una tortura sin fin sabía muy bien que es lo que sucede una vez que un ser humano es atacado por un quiróptero. Entras en un proceso de metamorfosis muy doloroso hasta que tu ADN se ve afectado al final el ser humano pasa por un proceso de transformación hasta que pierde sentido de su naturaleza y se convierte en un ser sin la capacidad de razonar y sin saber la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, yo no quería terminar así prefiero antes morir que convertirme en un quiróptero que es capaz de provocar muchas tragedias y desgracias en cambio si yo sufriera una transformación por medio de un vampiro sangre pura como Candy las cosas serían totalmente diferentes, Candy, Candy, Candy si este es mi fin quiero que lo último que pronuncien mis labios sea su nombre yo ya no podría estar más a su lado, ¿Quién calmara sus miedos de ahora en adelante? ¿Quién le dará una sonrisa en las mañanas y un beso al despertar? ¿Quién seguirá cuidando de ella? Creo que es más que obvio que Alberth estará a su lado para satisfacerla en todos los sentidos lejos de sentir celos ciento que podría morir tranquilo sabiendo que ella ya no estará sola nunca más.**

 **_ Candy ¿Recuerdas donde se encuentra la cripta familiar de los Andrew´s?**

 **Con sus ojos llorosos me miro pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada, la calidez de sus brazos eran muy reconfortantes para mí en este momento hacían más pasajera mi agonía. Con la voz quebrada por el llanto me respondió.**

 **_ Si, recuerdo donde está.**

 **_ Candy llévame ahí yo, yo quiero moo…rir en ese lugar tan importante para mí.**

 **_ ¡TU NO VAS A MORIR! ¡ANTHONY! YO… YO ¡TE NECESITO A MI LADO! POR FAVOR HERMANO NO NOS DEJES.**

 **_ Anthony, Dorothy viene en camino solo resiste hazlo por nosotros y por Candy.**

 **_ Chicos no hay nada que se pueda hacer no me queda mucho tiempo por favor cumplan mi deseo ¡por favor!**

 **_ Yo cargare el cuerpo de Anthony en mis brazos, Rosaly te llevare sobre mi espalda, sube.**

 **_ Gracias, Alberth.**

 **_ Nosotros los alcanzaremos lo más pronto posible le avisaremos a Dorothy que vamos para Lakewood.**

 **El caballero de Candy me cargo en sus brazos para luego inclinarse y Candy pudiera montar sobre su espalda no tendría que sorprenderme que el pudiera con el peso de ambos salimos del edificio a una velocidad impresionante era como si estuviéramos volando por los aires al parecer ya no tardaba en amanecer también había dejado de llover el aire se sentía fresco y frio al mismo tiempo que el olor a tierra mojada aun invadía mi olfato, podía escuchar los sollozos de mi dulce Candy y las lágrimas que derramaba sobre el hombro de su caballero y repitiendo una y otra vez que la perdonara, yo no tenía nada que perdonarle al contrario gracias a ella pude encontrarle un nuevo sentido a mi existir cuando llego a mi vida, sentí como disminuíamos la velocidad al fin habíamos llegado al lugar donde mi historia con mi Candy comenzó exactamente hace un año cuando recién acababa de despertar de un largo sueño ese día cautivo a mi corazón, Alberth espero que Candy bajara de su espalda para volver a depositarme entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba por unos instantes había olvidado el dolor que invadía y torturaba a mi cuerpo, mire hacia la cripta familiar donde se encontraban todos los restos de aquellos pertenecieron al clan Andrew´s y los recuerdos me abrumaron en su totalidad cuando la encontré por primera vez.**

 **_ Candy durante muchos años dormiste dentro de esta cripta familiar Alucard Andrew te escondió en ella para poder custodiarte en lo que Alberth viniera a tu encuentro y así los Goldsmith no pudieran encontrarte, los Andrew´s custodiaron tu sueño tres generaciones después de Alucard aquí también se encuentran los restos de tu querido Joel sé que él fue como un padre para ti, sabes yo también quiero que sepulten mis restos en esta cripta junto con mi madre, Candy, dime ¿Recuerdas todo tu pasado?**

 **_ Sí, Anthony lo recuerdo todo, sé que soy Rosaly Andrew y que…**

 **_ No, Candy, Rosaly dejó de existir el día que dejo de ser ella misma en la guerra la Vietnam, para poder comenzar una nueva vida como Candice White Andrew la pequeña hermana menor del trio Andrew conformado por Stear, Archí y yo jajajajaja ¡auch! Lo siento pero el dolor de mi herida es algo insoportable.**

 **_ ¡Anthony perdóname por no haber sido capaz de protegerte! ¡Es mi culpa que resultaras herido de esta guerra que es solo mía jamás debí involucrarlos!**

 **_ Te equivocas Candy no es solo tu guerra, es nuestra guerra.**

 **Llena de dolor seguía esquivando su mirada de la mía eso me molesto un poco pero también la comprendía un poco ya que de seguro pensaba que no me agradaría en lo más mínimo.**

 **_ Candy mírame por favor no soporto que apartes tu mirada de la mía.**

 **_ ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo! De seguro debes de pensar que soy un monstruo.**

 **_ Jamás pensaría algo así de ti, eres lo más hermoso que han podido apreciar mis ojos no quiero que te desprecies a ti misma tal vez cambiaste físicamente pero nunca has dejado de ser tu misma yo te quiero por ser quien eres, que no se te olvide nunca. Candy sabes que no tardare en sufrir el cambio como quiróptero yo, yo quiero morir como Anthony Andrew, tu hermano y también sabes que tú eres la única que puede ayudarme a morir.**

 **Volvió a quebrar en llanto sabia a la perfección a lo que me refería sé que sería muy difícil para ella el ayudarme a morir pero no teníamos otra opción era eso o me convertía en un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre humana y que no tiene capacidad por sí mismo.**

 **_ Candy, nuestra historia comenzó cuando te encontré por primera vez aquí en ese momento no sabía cómo actuar respecto a ti pero una vez que mire tus preciosas esmeraldas sabría que muchas cosas cambiarían sentí la necesidad de protegerte de quien fuera, ese día te lleve en mis brazos hacia nuestro hogar y hoy regreso nuevamente a este lugar para morir tranquilamente pero ahora eres tu quien me trajo a este lugar y estoy en tus brazos mi pequeña y quiero que mi historia termine aquí.**

 **Un terrible dolor invadió a mi garganta y mi cabeza y mi corazón comenzó acelerarse desbocadamente, el cambió estaba comenzando tenía que darme prisa, mire de manera suplicante al Alberth que se encontraba a nuestro lado.**

 **_ Alberth, por favor ayúdala, porque no tendrá el valor suficiente para hacerlo por sí misma.**

 **Alberth solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, tomo la pequeña mano de Candy y con su daga le hizo una herida en la palma de su mano la sangre comenzó a salir había llegado la hora de decirle el último adiós a mi dulce Candy, aprecie mi último amanecer con ella a mi lado y estando entre sus brazos, con la ayuda de Alberth puso su mano a la altura de mis labios entreabiertos cerrando su puño con fuerza la sangre comenzó a gotear adentrándose en mi garganta, levante mi mano y comencé acariciar su hermoso rostro aún bañado de sangre quería que lo último que acariciaran mis manos fuera su rostro, que lo último que miraran mis ojos fueron los suyos y que lo último que pronunciaran mis labios fuera su nombre.**

 **_ Can...Can…dy no importa lo que suceda siempre estaré contigo, siempre, sabes que eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, quiero que vivas el mañana con optimismo tu sabrás enfrentar las adversidades tú vas a vencer y la vas a derrotar a ella y junto con aquellos que solo nos han hecho demasiado daño. Can…dy ¡te quiero!**

 **Comencé a sentir que me asfixiaba y mi corazón comenzó a bombear de una manera sofocante y dolorosa sentía como su sangre, la sangre de mi Candy me quemaba por dentro, todo se estaba volviendo negro y mi visión casi borrosa fue en ese momento que deje de sentir dolor y una paz en mi interior comenzó a invadirme pude apreciar por última vez sus hermosas esmeraldas que ya no eran de un rojo escarlata, aquellas esmeraldas que me hechizaron por primera vez y lo último que escuche fue un grito y un llanto tan desgarrador que me partió el alma en mil pedazos.**

 **_ ¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **A todas mis queridas lectoras de antemano les agradezco que sigan mi historia me costó mucho trabajo poder escribir este capítulo espero y no me odien por ello tratare de publicar en cuanto me sea posible por favor no dejen de comentar ya no tardaremos en ver el romance entre Candy y su caballero hasta la próxima chicas.**

 **Con cariño y afecto Karlita G.**


	5. EL ORIGEN DEL CABALLERO (PARTE 1)

**ADVERTENCIA: habrá capítulos que contendrán palabras altisonantes y otros que posiblemente tengan contenido sexual si eres de las personas que te incomoda lo antes mencionado por favor abstente de leer la historia.**

 **EL ORIGEN DEL CABALLERO**

 **Parte 1**

 **(Candy)**

 **Ese mal presentimiento se hiso realidad, acababa de perder a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida no había palabras suficientes para describir la magnitud del dolor que oprimía a mi corazón la imagen de su cuerpo que yacía ya sin vida entre mis brazos volvía atormentarme, el ultimo hermoso recuerdo que tengo de Anthony fue cuando me dedico su última sonrisa a mí solo a mí, no podía evitar sentirme culpable yo no fui lo suficientemente capaz de proteger a la persona que me acepto y cuido de mi sin importarle mis defectos, mis orígenes y lo que soy en realidad ese simple hecho me demostró que el amor no conoce límites y mucho menos fronteras su recuerdo siempre vivirá en mi memoria y en mi corazón, no pude evitar recordar que Joel mi querido Joel también murió entre mis brazos, en la agonía de Anthony pude apreciar el gran parecido que había entre los dos; su ausencia en mi vida hacia más grande mi dolor y tristeza me di cuenta que no había dejado de llorar desde que Anthony dejo escapar su último aliento de vida recuerdo que me aferraba a su cuerpo ya sin vida y yo, yo lo ayude a morir, mi sangre acabo con su existir por que fue cómo el así lo quiso ver como sus ojos angelicales dejaban de brillar fue realmente doloroso, Stear y Archí no alcanzaron a llegar a tiempo para despedirse de él, desde entonces Archí no me dirige la palabra siento que él me culpa de todo lo que ha sucedido desde que yo desperté.**

 **El cielo estaba nublado, el aire era fresco, el día se veía triste me encontraba parada ante la cripta familiar donde ahora se encontraban los restos de Anthony había transcurrido ya una semana desde la muerte de mi hermano, desde que los quirópteros aparecieron me percate que posiblemente eran las mascotas de Rene ya que toda esa manada de vampiros inhumanos llevaban impregnado el olor de esa desgraciada en su momento no me pude percatar de ello pero Dorothy nos dio información de que un bombardero se había estrellado ese día en lo más alto de las montañas y en su interior se encontraban esos seres que se alimentan de sangre humana y dábamos por hecho que a quien buscaban era a mí. Una vez ya afuera de la cripta les deje flores a mis seres amados que ya no se encontraban físicamente en este mundo y lo único que me quedaba de ellos era un melancólico y hermoso recuerdo de su maravillosa persona, comencé andar hacia la mansión cuando de la nada una hermosa melodía empecé a escuchar me resultaba tan familiar que emprendí mi camino hacia donde creía yo podría encontrar el origen de esa fantástica melodía me di cuenta que me había adentrado demasiado por el bosque cuando pude visualizar a lo lejos la silueta de una persona, era el, mi caballero bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol tocaba con un violonchelo esa melodía tan familiar y reconfortante para mí no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante esa hermosa visión que se mostraba ante mí en realidad su belleza me abrumaba no podía dejar de observarlo, como siempre vistiendo de negro el viento jugaba traviesamente con su hermosa cabellera que siempre llevaba sujetada con una cinta de seda negra como quisiera pasear mis manos y recorrer con mis dedos su sedoso cabello rubio y también por su rostro, por sus labios, por su… por su ¡dios mío! ¡Contrólate Candice! Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de liberar a mi cabeza de esos sublimes pensamientos, cuando volví abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que él ya me observaba sin dejar de tocar ¡dios mío! Su rostro tan varonil junto con sus destellantes ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo me recorría de pies a cabeza pero ¡qué vergüenza! Mi corazón se acelera demasiado rápido cada vez que él está cerca, cada vez que él me mira, cada vez que me toca siento que mi corazón va estallar en mil pedazos. Estaba tan perdida con mi lucha interna cuando su aterciopelada voz me hablo.**

 **_ Candy, acércate por favor déjame observarte más de cerca, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a tu hermoso cuerpo fundido dentro de un vestido.**

 **Instintivamente comencé acercándome hacia él, mi cuerpo exigía una cercanía con el cuerpo de Alberth una vez ya frente a él una terrible sed comenzó a invadir mi garganta pose mi mirada sobre su fino cuello tenía que lograr contenerme aunque me costara mucho trabajo.**

 **_ ¿Tienes hambre, verdad?**

 **_ No.**

 **_ Tus ojos te delatan Candy así que no intentes engañarme.**

 **Dejo aun lado de él su violonchelo y con una rapidez de la que apenas pude darme cuenta me había tomado por la cintura y me sentó a horcadas sobre él, fue mi perdición no pude contener mis necesidades como vampiro con manos temblorosas acaricie su hermoso cuello y lo lamí pude escuchar como liberaba de su garganta un ronco gemido, nuestras respiraciones se volvían más agitadas a él también le estaba costando trabajo poder contenerse cuando clave mis colmillos en el comencé a beber, su sangre apaciguaba mi sed mientras él me estrecha a su cuerpo con más fuerza y pude sentir que sus colmillos los clavo en mi garganta para poder alimentarse también el, recuerdo que desde que nos unimos en cuerpo y alma solo saciamos nuestra sed entre nosotros dos, como se habrá alimentado todos estos años desde que yo dormía, una vez que logramos recuperarnos del momento lo mire fijamente a los ojos.**

 **_ Dejaste de llamarme Rosaly ¿Por qué?**

 **_ Tu hermano tenía razón, Rosaly dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo, tu verdadero nombre de ahora en adelante es Candice.**

 **_ Lo sé, por cierto todo este tiempo que estuve inconsciente ¿Cómo le hiciste para alimentarte?**

 **_ Dorothy también me hacía transfusiones de sangre recuerda que te prometí solo clavar mis colmillos a ti y a nadie más que no fueras tú.**

 **Era verdad recordé, nuestra promesa de hace muchos años atrás antes de emprender camino hacia Vietnam mientras huíamos de nuestros enemigos.**

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _ **_ Alberth, siento mis parpados muy pesados, mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo lo siento adormecido; no me queda mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? Dios mío si tan solo tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para poder derrotarla de una vez por todas, si tan solo la tuviera frente a mí en este preciso momento, le clavaria mi katana en su corazón y la observaría morir lentamente mientras agoniza.**_

 _ **_ Rosaly, tu solo preocúpate en estos momentos por descansar no sabemos cuándo volverás a despertar además yo no dejare que nos encuentren, no permitiré que te arrebaten de mi lado eres mía y yo soy tuyo no quiero que perturbes tu sueño de esa manera para cuando llegue el momento de que despiertes de tu largo y necesario sueño te prometo que tú y yo juntos terminaremos con la vida de Rene, vamos a vengar la muerte de Joel.**_

 _ **_ Alberth tú eres la única familia que me queda eres mi todo, eres la única razón por la cual siento que vale la pena seguir con vida hasta que logre matar con mis propias manos a esa maldita malnacida ¿Alberth? Ella, ella quiere que tú seas suyo yo no podría soportar la simple idea de imaginar que logre llegar arrebatarme tu amor yo no lo podría soportar ella quiere separarnos, por favor no permitas que me entregué a Terry, yo quiero unirme a ti en todos los sentidos, en todos Alberth.**_

 _ **_ ¿En verdad, quieres ser mía en todos los sentidos, Rosaly?**_

 _ **_ Por supuesto que sí, Alberth.**_

 _ **_ ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **_ Por qué te amo**_

 _ **Esa noche de frio invierno que invadía a todo Vietnam, Alberth camino por muchas horas conmigo entre sus brazos, empezaba a dormitar mi cuerpo temblaba del frio que sentía cuando poco después sentí que mi cuerpo era recostado sobre unas mantas cálidas y suaves al roce con mi piel; comencé a entrar en calor el frio se había ido medio dormida sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo lentamente, unas extrañas pero exquisitas sensaciones comenzaban a invadir a mi descarado cuerpo que ansiaba más de esas sofocantes carias que me infundían un placer indescriptible yo seguía su ritmo; su boca invadió la mía con ferviente necesidad, con mis manos recorría su perfecto y bien moldeado cuerpo clavando mis uñas sobre sus hombros en varias ocasiones uníamos nuestras bocas desesperadamente buscando la manera de satisfacernos mutuamente mi entrepierna comenzaba a reclamar atención al parecer sabía lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba cuando sentí que me había embestido, de mi garganta se liberó un gemido y un gruñido de placer y dolor, el dolor de mi entrepierna comenzó aminorar mientras sus movimientos eran más frenéticos besaba y acariciaba al mismo tiempo su apetecible cuello cuando clave mis colmillos en él, mi caballero gimió de placer, su sangre calmaba a mi sofocante garganta su sangre simplemente exquisita recorría por todo mi cuerpo adormeciéndolo más y acabando con mi torturante sed, lo último que sentí fue cuando el también clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello para alimentarse, mi visión era casi borrosa pero pude apreciar que sus fascinantes ojos se tornaron totalmente negros sus colmillos sobresalían y con nuestros cuerpos desnudos aún unidos me acerque lentamente a su oído para susurrarle lo que en verdad necesitaba decirle.**_

 _ **_ Alberth, prométeme que solo seremos tu y yo no permitas que nadie que no sea yo te acaricie, te bese, que se alimente de ti y mucho menos permitas entrar a tu corazón a alguien que pueda robarme tu amor.**_

 _ **_ Eso jamás sucederá porque yo solo te amo a ti Rosaly, siempre te he amado incluso mucho antes de que me convirtiera en tu caballero cuando te vi por primera vez jamás imagine que llegarías hacer mía en todos los aspectos, Rosaly te prometo que no habrá nadie más que no seas tú y mucho menos ahora que nos unimos en cuerpo y alma, te lo prometo, Rosaly.**_

 _ **_ Mi familia, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi caballero, mi vasallo y de ahora en adelante mi amante.**_

 _ **Deposito en mis labios un casto beso comenzaba a quedarme dormida me abrazo a su cuerpo con ternura mientras sentí como depositaba un último beso en mi frente y un delicioso sueño comenzaba a invadirme alejándome de toda realidad porque sus brazos me acunaban y protegían.**_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 **_ Después recuerdo haber despertado en una camilla de hospital unas extrañas voces se escuchaban a mí alrededor cuando sentí que por mi brazo me habían inyectado y cuando mi visión se hacía más clara vi que me estaban haciendo una transfusión de sangre, tenía mucho miedo y frio por alguna extraña razón me sentía sola ¿Alberth, verdad que lo que me habían inyectado no era sangre de quiróptero?**

 **_ No lo era Candy, yo te había llevado a Vietnam con la finalidad de ocultarnos en una de las bases secretas del "** _ **escudo rojo"**_ **en ese entonces Vietnam se encontraba en guerra con Estados Unidos y el "** _ **escudo rojo"**_ **respaldaba a la armada Norteamericana cuando nos dimos cuenta alguien se había infiltrado en la base su objetivo eras tú esa persona fue quien te había inyectado.**

 **_ Alberth, ¿Qué tenía esa sangre que me afecto tanto, acaso esa fue la principal razón por la cual yo perdí el control de mi misma?**

 **Su hermoso rostro se desencajo de tan solo recordar ese fatídico día ni siquiera él fue capaz de controlarme algo en mí se había desatado, por mi culpa se desato un infierno en medio de una guerra de la cual no arraso con demasiadas vidas inocentes.**

 **_ Sangre humana fue lo que te inyectaron tu cuerpo no tolera la sangre humana, esta transfusión altero tu sistema nervioso, cuando menos me había dado cuenta ya era demasiado tarde no podíamos controlarte al final terminamos interfiriendo en la guerra que se acontecía en ese entonces.**

 **_ Alberth ¿Quién fue la persona que se infiltro con nuestros aliados, para así despertarme abruptamente de mi sueño?**

 **_ Un caballero de Rene fue el principal causante de toda esa catástrofe se hizo pasar por un agente de la base, en su momento no sospechamos nada ya que al parecer no tenía mucho de haberse convertido en una de las mascotas de Rene y no tenía impregnado del todo su olor, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía ya era demasiado tarde.**

 **_ ¿De quién se trata?**

 **_ De Solomon, Solomon Goldsmith y él es hijo de Hamsell.**

 **_ Hamsell, ¿Hijo de Hamsell, pero cómo es posible?**

 **Así que Rene convirtió también al supuesto hijo de Hamsell en su caballero pero algo me dice que no es el único por alguna extraña razón Alberth me oculta algo y no quiere decírmelo. La noche comenzaba a invadirnos al parecer duramos muchas horas platicando pera sabía que aun teníamos mucho de que hablar todavía me encontraba a horcadas sobre Alberth quien se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, repentinamente me abrumo el recuerdo que tengo del día que nos conocimos, sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo y en todo ese lapso nos acontecieron muchos sucesos a nuestro alrededor; mi Alberth ha cambiado mucho desde entonces ya no queda nada de aquel chiquillo de 14 años que había llegado abruptamente a mi vida, fije mi mirada sobre su violonchelo que yacía a nuestro lado y recordé que fui yo quien le enseño a tocar ese hermoso instrumento junto con la melodía que tocaba cuando llegue a su encuentro ahora comprendía porque me era tan familiar esa hermosa melodía pero no puede evitar recordar que por mi culpa y en contra de su voluntad detuve su tiempo el día que estuvo a punto de perder su vida por mi culpa. Con tristeza y dolor apoye mi frente con la suya.**

 **_ Perdóname, por mi culpa todos estos años has sufrido conmigo, por mi culpa te convertiste en un quiróptero, por mí, por mi ¡maldita culpa! Tu tiempo se detuvo, dejaste de ser un humano en el instante en que te di a beber mi sangre antes de todo eso tu sonreías.**

 **Agache mi mirada, me avergonzaba que me viera en ese estado, por mi culpa toda la gente que amo termina sufriendo por mi maldito existir, si yo no hubiera existido nada de esto habría sucedido. Sentí como levantaba lentamente mi barbilla con su mano y deposito un tierno beso sobre mis labios para después dedicarme esa sonrisa que creí que ya no existía.**

 **_ Solo demuestro mi verdadera sonrisa a la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida, si convertirme en un quiróptero era el precio que tenía que pagar por poder estar a tu lado, no me arrepiento de ello y jamás, jamás vuelvas a renegar de tu existir Candice, Anthony lo dejo muy en claro que tú no tienes la culpa de ser quien eres soy capaz de sacrificar todo de mi con tal de retenerte por toda nuestra eternidad a mi lado.**

 **Nos besamos apasionadamente, tratando de sellar con ese beso la profundidad de este sentimiento compartido y recordé con melancolía y alegría el día que Alberth y yo comenzamos nuestra vida juntos.** __

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _ **ESCOCIA, 1879**_

 _ **_Rosaly, Rosaly ¿Dónde te encuentras hija mía?**_

 _ **La voz de Joel resonaba por todos los jardines de la villa Andrew´s, yo seguía escondida sobre el árbol que se encontraba en mi colina favorita, a lo lejos vi que alguien lo acompañaba ¿Acaso seria el tío Hamsell? No lo creo él es alto y robusto en cambio esta persona no tenía nada en común con el tío Hamsell; cuando llegaron a la altura del árbol que había trepado me escondí rápidamente.**_

 _ **_ Rosaly, sé que estas arriba de ese árbol baja inmediatamente en un descuido tuyo podrías caer al precipicio de la colina te he repito una y mil veces hija que es muy peligroso además no es de señoritas andar trepando los arboles como monos, además hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.**_

 _ **_ jajajajaja tranquilo Joel bajare ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Y fue en ese preciso momento que frente a mí se encontraba un chico con grandes y hermosos ojos azules y su larga cabellera rubia tejida en una trenza que le llegaba a la altura de su espalda vestía sencillamente por su apariencia deduje que era de alguna familia humilde del pueblo me recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza pero que ¡insolente! Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me di cuenta que una profunda tristeza se reflejaba en sus hermosas lagunas tan azules como el cielo, nos miraba con cierta desconfianza y recelo principalmente a mí.**_

 _ **_ Hija, te presento aun nuevo miembro de nuestra honorable familia, su nombre es Alberth y dentro de poco cumplirá 15 años, Alberth te presento a mi querida Rosaly la luz de mi vida y existir.**_

 _ **_ ¿Joel, el vivirá con nosotros? Pero, ¿Y sus padres?**_

 _ **_ Rosaly solo me limitare a decirte que el pequeño Alberth no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros, así que es muy importante que él se sienta seguro y protegido con nosotros como su nueva familia.**_

 _ **_ Entonces en este caso, es un placer conocerte Alberth bienvenido a la familia y a mí me encantaría poder ser tu amiga.**_

 _ **La tristeza que adornaba su rostro desde un principio cambio a una mirada que demostraba un odio y un profundo coraje, después de que yo pronunciara mis últimas palabras.**_

 _ **_ ¡A mí no me interesa tu estúpida amistad! ¡No finjas que te intereso y mucho menos que te importo! ¡Por muy hermosa que seas y por mucha bondad que puedas emanar no confió en personas de tu calaña!**_

 _ **Con determinación se alejo de nosotros corriendo hacia la mansión, no sé por qué pero por alguna extraña razón sus hirientes palabras me lastimaron demasiado pero ¿Por qué pensara de esa manera? ¿Quién lo lastimo de esa manera al grado de desconfiar de todo aquel que lo rodeara? No sé por qué pero por alguna extraña razón yo quería sanar las heridas de su atormentado corazón yo quería ayudarlo a que él volviera a creer en las personas que en verdad se preocupan por su bienestar y felicidad. Mi padre me estrecho en un fuerte abrazo fraternal tratando de animarme un poco.**_

 _ **_ Solo hay que darle algo de tiempo, Rosaly él ha sufrido demasiado, a su corta edad le han sucedido muchas cosas que han afligido a su corazón.**_

 _ **_ Comprendo Joel, por ello yo tratare de ayudarlo a que el vuelva a creer en los demás, a que vuelva a sentir nuevamente la calidez de una verdadera familia, me esforzare por ti, por mí y por él.**_

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Disculpen mucho la demora pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo más y se los dedico a todas ustedes chicas que me han acompañado en esta historia y también les dedico este capítulo a quienes esperaban con ansias el romance de Candy y su caballero y recuerden que sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mí, hasta el próximo capítulo chicas.**

 **Con cariño y afecto Karlita G.**


	6. EL ORIGEN DEL CABALLERO (PARTE 2)

**ADVERTENCIA: habrá capítulos que contendrán palabras altisonantes y otros que posiblemente tengan contenido sexual si eres de las personas que te incomoda lo antes mencionado por favor abstente de leer la historia.**

 **EL ORIGEN DEL CABALLERO**

 **Parte 2**

 **(Candy)**

 **CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 _ **Había transcurrido ya un mes desde la llegada de Alberth a nuestro hogar, todo ese tiempo intente acercarme a él pero siempre encontraba la manera de evadirme, nunca me dirige la palabra y trata de no estar en lugares en los que suelo estar con frecuencia, por alguna extraña razón su indiferencia me lastima demasiado, solo con Joel entabla conversación y sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que me hacían a un lado; sin tan solo me permitiera ser su amiga le demostraría que no todas las personas somos iguales, le demostraría que mis intenciones son buenas y que no le pediría nada a cambio por ganarme su amistad ¿De qué otra manera podría intentar acercarme a él? Si tan solo conociera sus gustos o lo que le puede desagradar o molestar. Me encontraba sentada en la rama más alta del árbol que siempre me fascina trepar aunque al final mis vestidos terminan siendo un desastre y perdida en mis pensamientos me sobresalte del susto cuando me di cuenta de que Alberth me observaba desde abajo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara observándome, que ni cuenta me había dado? No sé por qué pero por alguna extraña razón nos sosteníamos la mirada firmemente y el silencio que nos acompañaba no era para nada incomodo, después de un rato Alberth rompió el silencio que reinaba sobre los dos.**_

 _ **_ Eres extraña. Qué clase de señorita que ha sido educada por una de las más prestigiosas y distinguidas familias de Londres y América termina siempre trepando los árboles que se encuentra en su camino, sabes, tienes los modales de un mono ¿Acaso no te importa estropear tus hermosos vestidos?**_

 _ **_ ¡Eres un insolente! A ti que te importa si ando o no trepando árboles tal vez suene algo raro pero me fascina apreciar la naturaleza desde estas alturas, sentir como el aire acaricia mi rostro y despeina juguetonamente mi cabellera y ver como las hojas de todos los árboles se sacuden lentamente a causa de ese viento, pero de que me sirve desgastar mi saliva con alguien quien ni siquiera puede entender lo que le estoy diciendo y si el precio que he de pagar por apreciar todo aquello es arruinando mis vestidos ¡No me importa tener los modales de un mono!**_

 _ **Me pude dar cuenta de que su semblante había cambiado, ya no me miraba con indiferencia y desagrado sus hermosas lagunas brillaban después de eso su mirar se volvió melancólico y lleno de tristeza no sé por qué pero sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo de ayudarlo con aquel dolor que sometía a su corazón sentí la repentina necesidad de preguntarle directamente si en verdad yo no era de su agrado y este era el momento perfecto para saberlo de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **_ Alberth, ¿Tú me odias?**_

 _ **Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, volvió a posar su mirada en mí y me dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera apreciar.**_

 _ **_ ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que yo te odio?**_

 _ **_ Desde que nos conocimos sentí que yo no era de tu agrado me dijiste palabras muy dolorosas y mi intención nunca fue incomodarte tal vez yo no sé nada de tu vida y sé que también no tengo derecho alguno de intervenir en ella a mí lo único que me interesa es tener tu amistad se supone que somos familia ¿No es así? Y yo pienso que las familias deben de ser unidas y cálidas y sobre todo sé que desconozco tus miedos, tu sufrir y tu dolor pero al menos quiero ayudarte a cargar con esa carga tan pesada para ti y Joel también quiere ayudarte.**_

 _ **No apartaba su mirada de la mía me escucho sin interrumpirme en ningún momento para así después dirigir su mirada hacia el atardecer que se presentaba ante nosotros en todo su esplendor perdido en sus pensamientos libero un gran suspiro y volvió a dirigirse a mí.**_

 _ **_ Rosaly, ¿Puedo ver el atardecer a tu lado? Claro está si no te incómodo.**_

 _ **_ ¡Por supuesto que puedes acompañarme! Y claro que no me incomodas ¡Ven sube!**_

 _ **Pude notar que trepaba con agilidad y destreza no pude evitar sentir envidia alguna, ese día cambiaron muchas cosas entre nosotros no se por cuánto tiempo duramos trepados en ese árbol conversando era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para nosotros, cuando repentinamente de la nada comenzó a llover bajamos rápidamente del árbol para emprender carrera hacía la mansión mientras corríamos no pude evitar tropezarme y caer al suelo, no podía levantarme me dolía mucho mi rodilla así que Alberth me cargo sobre su espalda y nos refugiamos en las caballerizas de la propiedad, una vez adentro me senté en el suelo para revisar mi rodilla y tal fue nuestra sorpresa ver como la gravedad de mi herida comenzaba a sanar por si sola Alberth se quedó atónito a lo que se revelaba ante sus ojos a mí no me sorprendió del todo ya que no era la primera vez que me sucedía algo similar, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder fijo toda su atención en mí.**_

 _ **_ ¿Rosaly, cómo es posible que tu herida haya sanado por si sola?**_

 _ **_ No te sabría decir el por qué, pero no es la primera vez que me sucede, Joel dice que soy especial y que solamente Dios sabe por qué sufre esos cambios mí cuerpo.**_

 _ **_ Es que jamás había visto algo similar, en verdad estoy sorprendido pero dices que no es la primera vez que te sucede ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **_ No, hace 17 años caí mientras cabalgaba al intentar hacer una acrobacia me rompí el pie pero lo más extraño fue que al día siguiente mi pie había sanado en su totalidad.**_

 _ **_ ¿Hace 17 años? Pero, ¿Rosaly cuántos años tienes?**_

 _ **_ ¡Tengo 32 años de edad! ¡Pero que grosero eres, a una dama nunca se le pregunta cuál es su edad eres un insolente Alberth!**_

 _ **_ ¡32 años, pero por Dios Rosaly llegue a creer que tú y yo éramos de misma edad!**_

 _ **Me resulto demasiado extraño lo pálido que se veía su rostro, ¿Por qué se sorprende de esa manera? Me miraba como si yo no formara de alguna manera parte de su realidad era la primera vez que me sentía como un fenómeno, me sentí incomoda y algo avergonzada, afuera la tormenta se tornaba más fuerte y los truenos no se hicieron esperar los dos estábamos empapados mi vestido comencé a sentirlo pesado así que opte por quitármelo si no me daría pulmonía, Alberth seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y al percatarse de lo que yo estaba haciendo se sonrojo y poso su vista a otro lado ¿Pero qué diablos le sucedía?**_

 _ **_ ¡Por Dios Rosaly! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué diablos te estas desnudando?**_

 _ **_ Tranquilízate Alberth solo me quite el vestido estaba todo mojado además si no lo hacía podría pescar algún resfriado, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo si no te vas a enfermar.**_

 _ **_ ¡Que no te das cuenta de que estas a solas con un hombre si fuera un maldito pervertido ya me hubiera lanzado encima de ti sin siquiera pensarlo!**_

 _ **_ jajajajaja si como no Alberth, como si un niño de 15 años pudiera someterme por si no lo sabias yo soy más alta y mucho más fuerte que tu engreído.**_

 _ **_ ¡No tientes a tu suerte Rosaly porque si me sacas de mis casillas, si lo haces, soy capaz de demostrarte con hechos que este niño de 15 años es capaz de dejarte en cinta!**_

 _ **Por alguna extraña razón su enojo me causaba gracia no lo creía capaz de hacerme daño alguno, mientras seguía regañándome por mi atrevimiento me lancé sobre él sorpresivamente y comencé a tratar de quitarle su camisa de seda blanca completamente mojada entre risas y juegos logre quitársela pero deje de sonreír en el momento que me percate que en su espalda y pecho tenía muchas cicatrices y uno que otro moretón pero ¿Quién se atrevería a lastimarlo de esa manera? De tan solo imaginar por el dolor que tuvo que pasar repentinamente sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban sobre mi rostro.**_

 _ **_ ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte de esa manera, Alberth?**_

 _ **_ No es de tu incumbencia Rosaly, así que no andes preguntando lo que no debes, no eres más que una imprudente.**_

 _ **_ Perdóname si por mi culpa tuviste que recordar algo doloroso, sabes es extraño, pero mi corazón me duele de tan solo imaginar cuantas lagrimas derramaste del dolor que debiste de haber sentido en ese momento.**_

 _ **_ ¡Come te atreves a decir que eres capaz de imaginar por el dolor que tuve que sufrir! ¡Tú no sabes nada, tú no sabes el dolor que se siente ser rechazo por las personas que te hicieron creer que te querían, tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es pasar hambre y sin tener un techo donde dormir! ¡Y mucho menos tienes la menor idea del dolor que sentí que mis padres me vendieran a unos malvivientes por un maldito pedazo de pan!**_

 _ **Intente tocar sus cicatrices con mi mano pero de un manotazo me alejo su pacifico rostro se había transformado, emanaba una ira y un odio tan irracional y aun así me lancé sobre él y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a llorar a mares yo con ese abrazo quería demostrarle que yo también estaba dispuesta a cargar con el peso de ese dolor, su respiración era agitada al parecer le estaba costando trabajo tranquilizarse, levante temerosa mi rostro para enfrentar el suyo y así poder decirle tantas cosas.**_

 _ **_ Alberth tú ya no estás solo nos tienes a Joel y a mí nosotros somos tu verdadera familia si tan solo yo pudiera aminorar tu dolor con gusto lo haría, por favor no me alejes de tu lado te juro por mi vida que jamás te hare daño ¡Te lo juro!**_

 _ **No sé en qué momento Alberth también lloraba conmigo, de sus hermosas lagunas tan azules como el cielo no dejaba de brotar las lágrimas, me estrecho con fuerza a su cuerpo y ambos desahogamos a llanto todo ese sufrimiento reprimido, me confeso que sus padres lo golpeaban cuando no llegaba a casa con algo de dinero y que Joel lo salvo de aquellas malas personas que lo habían comprado, en ese momento me di cuenta que Joel y Alberth son todo mi mundo y por ellos daría mi vida sin pensarlo ni una sola vez. En medio de la tormenta y refugiados en las caballerizas, aun abrazados nos dejamos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo ese día las cosas habían cambiado de ahora en adelante para nosotros dos...**_

 **10 AÑOS DESPUES**

 **(Alberth)**

 _ **Deslizaba sus finos y delicados dedos sobre las teclas del impresionante piano que adornaba la majestuosa sala de la mansión Andrew´s no solo era poseedora de una belleza inigualable que resaltaba sobre las demás incluyendo su impresionante talento para tocar las melodías más hermosas y destacables de la época respaldada por el piano y el violonchelo, solo me detenía a observarla detenidamente no podía evitar sentirme cautivado por ella, su belleza física y la belleza de su hermosa persona me tenían hechizado sus grandes y hermosos ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda siempre reflejaban sus sentimientos en pocas palabras sus ojos eran capaces de desnudarte el alma, su vestido blanco ceñido perfectamente a su hermoso cuerpo me tenían fascinado junto con su hermosa y larga cabellera rubia que brillaba intensamente con la luz del sol perdida en su propio mundo tocaba la melodía que hace poco tiempo había terminado de componer; en verdad Rosaly Andrew había sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en todo mi existir fue por ella que volví a creer en el amor que me pueden brindar las personas a las que de verdad les importo, nunca sabría deducir en que momento de todos estos diez años que hemos convivido termine por enamorarme perdidamente de ella tengo el temor de que el día en que yo me atreva a confesarle mi amor, ella llegue a rechazarme y aun así tengo la esperanza de que este sentimiento que me quema por dentro y acelera descaradamente a mi corazón en realidad podría ser un sentimiento compartido, todas la veces que he tratado de contenerme y no terminar de estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos y saborear sin pudor alguno sus rosados y carnosos labios ¡Por Dios! Si tan solo tuviera el valor de no solo amarla en silencio las cosas podrían ser realmente distintas, mientras seguía debatiéndome mentalmente con mis sentimientos, su hermosa y aterciopelada voz me saco de mi propio mundo y con su angelical sonrisa que provocaba que sus pecas resaltaran aún más me dirigió la palabra.**_

 _ **_ Alberth, es tu turno quiero escucharte tocar el violonchelo espero y logres tocar por esta vez mi melodía favorita.**_

 _ **_ Bueno he de confesarle mi hermosa dama que aún he de aprender mucho de usted, como mi profesora no quiero que la aburra un principiante como yo.**_

 _ **_ jajajaja permítame decirle caballero que los buenos modales entre usted y yo dejan mucho que desear, ¿No le parece?**_

 _ **Con una gran sonrisa en los labios me prepare para tomar asiento a su lado mientras ella sacaba de un gran estuche el hermoso violonchelo el cual he aprendido a tocar por sus enseñanzas. Todo lo que he logrado aprender en estos últimos diez años fue gracias a la paciencia de Joel y Rosaly, el día que Joel me revelo la verdadera identidad de Rosaly fui capaz de comprender todos los misterios que rondaban siempre a su alrededor y pude darme a la idea de que en realidad ella no es un ser humano pero su capacidad de amar y de apreciar la vida la hace mucho más humana que aquellas personas que solo dicen serlo por fuera y por dentro no están más que podridas, una vez que ella depositara el violonchelo en mis manos comencé a tocar su canción favorita y en el momento en el que estaba por terminar de tocar se levantó se su asiento repentinamente y me percate que lucía bastante molesta, con su naricita respingada me planto cara.**_

 _ **_ ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar mucho mejor que yo, perdonaras mi arrebato pero ya no lo soporto más, en las clases de historia y matemáticas avanzadas tienes mejores calificaciones que yo y por si no fuera suficiente para ti has tenido la desfachatez de derrotarme tres veces consecutivas en el esgrima cuando yo soy mucho mejor que tu desenvainado un sable!**_

 _ **_ Es por ello que has tenido un humor de perros últimamente ¿Verdad? Pero que infantil eres.**_

 _ **_ ¡Insolente! ¡Te odio!**_

 _ **_ Eso no es verdad, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad porque tus esmeraldas te delatan Rosaly.**_

 _ **_ ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más! ¡No te quiero cerca! ¡Solo han pasado diez años y resulta que en ese poco tiempo terminaste por ser más alto y mucho más fuerte que yo, si te atreviste a cambiar demasiado físicamente por que no pensar que algún día tus sentimientos por mi cambiaran y terminaras por abandonarme!**_

 _ **Pero que ocurrencias abrumaban a su cabecita esa imagen tan tierna de ella demostrando uno de sus tantos miedos hacen que mi corazón salten de alegría como podría no amarla cuando con lágrimas en los ojos me confiesa que tiene miedo que yo deje de quererle algún día, me sobresalte al darme cuenta que Joel había intervenido en medio de nuestra discusión, a simple vista cualquiera se daría cuenta que su juventud se marchito precipitadamente últimamente su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza y dolor y yo sabía el porqué de su tristeza y preocupaciones ya que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo paro lo que teníamos que enfrentar la traición no solo se conforma con querer llenar a nuestros corazones de ira y odio si no también la traición nos duele y no mata lentamente por dentro cuando te apuñalan por la espalda las personas que menos te imaginas, con un frustrado suspiro trato de ponernos en nuestro lugar.**_

 _ **_ ¿Se puede saber ahora por que discuten? En las paredes resuenan los gritos de Rosaly.**_

 _ **_ Tranquilo Joel no sucede nada grave es solo que Rosaly está un poco estresada solo ignórala.**_

 _ **_ ¡Eres un idiota, Alberth!**_

 _ **_ ¡Rosaly Andrew, cuida tu vocabulario!**_

 _ **_ ¡Perdóname, Joel!**_

 _ **Y con la furia contenida se marchó hacia el jardín, y si mis cálculos no me fallaban terminaría por ir a trepar su árbol favorito en lo más alto de la colina así que decidí ir tras ella dispuesto hacerle ver toda la verdad de una vez por todas cuando ya estaba cerca escuche en lo más alto de las ramas un ligero sollozo y me percate que era Rosaly aferrándose con fuerza a una de las ramas del árbol que colgaba en dirección a lo más alto del precipicio, estaba asustada y pálida al mismo tiempo ¿Pero qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer? ¿Acaso pensaba arrojarse? Pero que infantil resulto ser por llamar la atención esta vez sí que me moleste de verdad pero una vez que lograra tenerla con los pies sobre la tierra le haría ver las consecuencias de sus actos por las buenas o por las malas.**_

 _ **_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios piensas hacer? ¡Bájate ahora mismo de ese árbol Rosaly! ¡Porque si no lo haces por ti misma te bajare yo mismo para darte la paliza de tu vida!**_

 _ **_ ¡No… no pue…do Alberth tengo miedo! ¡Cuando menos me había dado cuenta la rama comenzó a crujir ciento que si me muevo tan siquiera un poco la rama no soportara por mucho tiempo mi peso!**_

 _ **_ ¡No te atrevas a burlarte mi Rosaly! ¡Cuántas veces no has trepado ese árbol y siempre terminas sentándote en la misma rama! ¡Así que no quieras verme la cara de idiota por que no la tengo!**_

 _ **Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría del coraje así que comencé a trepar con rapidez y poder bajarla lo más pronto posible de ahí y castigarla por su insensatez hasta que me ardieran las palmas de mis manos, me encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ella cuando de repente soltó un gemido del susto y era verdad la rama no soportaría por mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **_ ¡Dios mío, Alberth por favor no sigas acercándote la rama no soportara por mucho tiempo!**_

 _ **Para mi sorpresa ya era demasiado tarde todo sucedió demasiado rápido sentí como me aferre con fuerza a su hermoso cuerpo mientras caímos hacia el precipicio jamás me perdonaría si algo le sucedía a ella y lo último que vi fue que no tardábamos en estrellarnos contra la firmeza del suelo, cerré con fuerza mis ojos y la estreche entre mis brazos como nunca antes lo había hecho lo último que pude escuchar fue como nuestros cuerpos impactaban en el suelo y un dolor agudo en todo mi cuerpo y cabeza se hicieron presentes para así después perder toda la noción del tiempo y la de la realidad.**_

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Disculpen la demora chicas aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y recuerden cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida no olviden comentar hasta la próxima.**

 **Con cariño y afecto Karlita G.**


	7. EL ORIGEN DEL CABALLERO (PARTE 3)

**ADVERTENCIA: habrá capítulos que contendrán palabras altisonantes y otros que posiblemente tengan contenido sexual si eres de las personas que te incomoda lo antes mencionado por favor abstente de leer la historia.**

 **EL ORIGEN DEL CABALLERO**

" **La aparición de Rene"**

 **(Parte 3)**

 **(Candy)**

 **CONTINUACION DEL FLASHBACK…**

 _ **_ ¡Rosaly, Rosaly, ¿Cómo te sientes?!**_

 _ **¿Podría ser, esa la voz de Joel? ¿Por qué me duele demasiado todo mi cuerpo?... En ese preciso momento pude recordar lo que había sucedido ¡Alberth, dios mío! Es verdad los dos habíamos caído hacia el precipicio una vez que la rama del árbol de la colina no soportara el peso de los dos juntos, aturdida y totalmente preocupada por Alberth me levante de la cama bruscamente provocándome un fuerte mareo.**_

 _ **_ ¡Por dios, Rosaly no te sobresaltes de esa manera hija mía, tus heridas aún podrían volver abrirse!_ Joel trato de que yo volviera a recostarme en la cama, pero yo no podría pensar en mi bienestar, de tan solo imaginar que Alberth se podría encontrar en las mismas condiciones que yo._ Por favor Rosaly, obedéceme tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte.**_

 _ **_ ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Alberth, Joel? Por favor dímelo! _ Joel solo se limitó a rehuir su mirada de la mía, su semblante se trastornó completamente de la preocupación, algo no andaba bien y yo no podía evitar sentirme totalmente culpable._ ¡Por favor, Joel habla de una vez por todas, tu silencio me está matando! ¿Cómo se encuentra Alberth?**_

 _ **Después de un eterno silencio, libero un gran suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas_ Rosaly, tú y Alberth llevaban ya dos días sin recuperar el conocimiento desde que los encontramos inconscientes cerca de la colina._ trataba de mantenerse sereno, y con mucho cuidado tratando de elegir las palabras correctas, volvió a suspirar nuevamente_ Alberth, Alberth está muy grave, fue él quien más sufrió la caída desde esa impresionante altura, cuando los encontramos tu yacías sobre él te rompiste el brazo y te lastimaste la clavícula con unas cuantas heridas en tu cuerpo que ya están sanando por si solas, pero aún corres el peligro de que vuelvan abrirse si no reposas, Rosaly, Alberth recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la altura de su nuca lo que le provocó una fuerte contención cerebral y… y_ ¡Eso no es verdad, no podría ser verdad, él no, Alberth no! No pude evitar contener el llanto yo tenía la maldita culpa si no hubiera trepado ese árbol desde un principio nada de todo esto hubiera sucedido. Aun tratando de reprimir el llanto permití que Joel continuara._ Y existe la posibilidad de que no pueda volver a caminar una vez que recupere el conocimiento ya que se quebró parte de la columna vertebral.**_

 _ **Sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta, de tan solo imaginar que Alberth no podrá volver a caminar él no se merecía algo así, no después de todo lo que llego a sufrir aun siendo demasiado joven, no pude evitar pensar que por causa mía había arruinado su vida para siempre. Tenía que verlo, tenía que estar a su lado y velar su descanso si tan solo las heridas de Alberth sanaran como las mías todo sería totalmente diferente me odiaba a mí misma por el simple hecho de poseer esa habilidad. Me incorpore lentamente de la cama, totalmente decidida a emprender mi camino hacia la habitación continua donde se encontraba reposando Alberth.**_

 _ **_ ¡Por favor Joel, tengo que verlo, quiero estar a su lado por favor! _ Me observo detenidamente comprendiendo mis sentimientos en ese preciso momento.**_

 _ **_ Está bien, en estos momentos lo está atendiendo el Dr. Michael, trata de mantener la compostura para que no obstruyas la labor de nuestro médico.**_

 _ **Con un poco de dificultad y con la ayuda de mi querido Joel logre llegar a la habitación de Alberth, pero la imagen que vi de él postrado en la cama me quebró por completo, no pude evitar romper el llanto y como magdalena me arroje a su lado acariciando lentamente su pacifico rostro, se veía pálido y demacrado su cabeza la tenía vendada totalmente como…como quisiera que abriera sus hermosas lagunas y me mirara directamente a los ojos y me digiera que todo estaría bien. En verdad él ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos diez años ya no quedaba nada de aquel adolecente debilucho y aniñado de 15 años ahora se mostraba ante mí un joven buen mozo y mucho más maduro que emanaba masculinidad por doquier acaricie su mentón ya cubierto por una incipiente pero escasa barba y en el deposite un casto beso peinaba con mis dedos su larga y rubia cabellera que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros en realidad es un hombre increíblemente hermoso él siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba y siempre fue mi paño de lágrimas ahora era mi turno de poder agradecerle con hechos todo lo que ha hecho por mí yo cuidare de él de ahora en adelante por alguna extraña razón siempre que estoy a su lado y él del mío, no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere precipitadamente ¿Me pregunto cuál será el significado de este extraño sentimiento? Me había olvidado totalmente de la presencia de Joel y del Dr. Michael quien rompió el silencio que nos acompañaba en esos momentos.**_

 _ **_ Sr. Andrew veo muy complicada la situación del joven Alberth, incluso he llegado a la conclusión de que posiblemente llegue a entrar en coma por el derrame cerebral que también sufrió veo muy innecesariamente hacernos esperanzas en que podrá recuperarse.**_

 _ **_ Comprendo Michael yo también deduje esas mismas sospechas, pero creo que tendremos que utilizar el último recurso que llegue a pensar que sería innecesario. _ Joel poso su mirada en mí, me pregunto ¿Cuál sería ese recurso, en verdad existiría alguna posible esperanza para poder salvar la vida de Alberth? No podría imaginarme una vida sin él haría cualquier cosa con tal de poder salvarlo. Lentamente comenzó acercarse a mí él hombre que es mi padre en toda la extensión de la palabra. _ Rosaly, hija mía tú eres la única persona que puede salvar a Alberth…**_

 _ **_ ¡Sr. Andrew, ¿Acaso se atreverá a tomar ese riesgo? Aun nuestras investigaciones están inconclusas no sabremos qué consecuencias podrían acarrearnos esta peligrosa decisión!**_

 _ **Me sentí totalmente confundida, entonces ¿Yo podría salvarlo? Pero ¿Cómo? Al parecer el doctor Michael sabía a la perfección lo que mi padre quería dar a entender, me pude dar cuenta que una profunda tristeza adorno el rostro de Joel.**_

 _ **_ Funciono en Hamsell, Michael tuve la oportunidad de apreciar yo mismo esa faceta en la persona qué creí era mi amigo. _ ¿El tío Hamsell? Pero ¿Qué significan esas palabras pronunciadas por mi propio padre? Exactamente han transcurrido doce años desde la última vez que lo vimos, lucía extraño, él y Joel tienen casi la misma edad, pero al parecer el paso de los años ya no hacían estragos en él tío Hamsell, su enemistad me tenía realmente catatónica yo no sabía nada hasta ahora y me cuesta trabajo creerlo ellos siempre fueron muy unidos pero ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre ellos? El doctor Michael lucía realmente sorprendido es como si no le diera credibilidad a lo que Joel había confesado. Joel volvía a dedicarme toda su atención, tomo entre sus cálidas manos las mías y observo melancólicamente a un inconsciente Alberth ajeno a toda realidad. _ Tu sangre es especial mi querida Rosaly _ acaricio lentamente mi mejilla con una de sus manos _ Tu sangre, tu sangre puede salvar a Alberth _ ¿Mí sangre? Todo esto no tenía sentido alguno para mí, suficiente tenía con saber que toda herida que llega a sufrir mi cuerpo sana por si sola inmediatamente; los ojos color malva de mi querido Joel lucían apagados por la tristeza a pesar de que sonreía tiernamente para mí, hice a un lado todo este misterio y decidí confiar ciegamente en las palabras de mi padre.**_

 _ **_ ¿Confías en mí?**_

 _ **_ Por supuesto que sí Joel.**_

 _ **_ Alberth no volverá a ser el mismo una vez que tú le des a beber tu sangre _ Michael puso en las manos de Joel un bisturí y me miro a los ojos directamente _ Rosaly, necesito que me prometas que tú y Alberth se cuidaran mutuamente, a mí no me queda mucho tiempo y ya no me será posible poder seguir cuidando de ustedes dos _ un mal presentimiento comenzó a oprimir dolorosamente a mi corazón y cuando quise articular palabra alguna Joel poso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios para silenciarme _ Debes sentirte totalmente confundida pero ten por seguro que Alberth podrá aclararte todos los misterios una vez que yo deje de existir, mí hermosa Rosaly eres lo mejor que me ha regalado la vida y estoy muy orgulloso de haber sido tu padre y no importa lo que suceda siempre estaré contigo y con Alberth donde quiera que me encuentre_ deposito en mi frente un suave beso, acaricio la palma de mi mano y con la otra mano empuño el bisturí con fuerza para realizar una profunda cortada, para mi sorpresa no me dolió, la sangre comenzó a brotar fervientemente _ Bebe toda la puedas pero no la tragues, se la darás a beber directamente de tu boca_ una vez que la herida cerrara completamente, comencé por acercarme lentamente a Alberth y una vez que estuve a la altura de sus labios y con mis manos los entreabrí para después posar los míos sobre los de él de una manera en la que pudiera hacer que tragara mi sangre, tuve la extraña sensación de que las cosas cambiarían drásticamente después de todo esto…**_

 _ **Abrió sus ojos repentinamente y comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente, gritaba y gemía dolorosamente, me asuste demasiado, Joel y Michael lo sujetaban fuertemente mientras Alberth se retorcía no sé por qué pero podía escuchar a la perfección como crujían todos sus huesos y como su corazón se aceleraba bruscamente no sabría si en verdad me estaba volviendo loca pero me pareció haber visto que sus hermosas lagunas se distorsionaban a un color rojo escarlata, un olor similar a mi perfume comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo de Alberth y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que las lágrimas rodaban sobre mis mejillas en el mismo instante en que su corazón dejo de latir y él volvió a quedar inconsciente cerrando nuevamente sus ojos. Aun aturdida por lo que acababa de presenciar Joel se acercó a mí y me estrecho a su cuerpo en un fuerte y fraternal abrazo.**_

 _ **_ Hija mía todo estará bien te lo prometo, perdóname por no decirte la verdad pero dentro de poco la descubrirás con la ayuda de Alberth, ellos no tardaran en venir a matarme y es por ello que necesito que te mantengas a lado de Alberth hasta que su eternidad se los permita, Rosaly tu eres la única persona capaz de salvar a la humanidad que se verá amenazada por ellos _ y con esas incomprensibles palabras para mí pude sentir como me clavaba algo a la altura de mi cuello y misteriosamente comencé a sentirme sin fuerzas y mis ojos se cerraban sin mí consentimiento…**_

 _ **Lo último que vi fueron esos ojos color malva de Joel sin imaginar que jamás volvería a estar a mí lado a partir de ese momento…**_

 _ **Sentía que acariciaban y olfateaban todo mi cuerpo y en todo mi rostro sentía que depositaban muchos besos húmedos, esa sensación que sentía mi cuerpo una vez que esos labios me rozaban la piel no me gustaba para nada comencé a sentir mucho miedo sentí la necesidad de quitarme a esa persona que me tocaba sin mi consentimiento, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía moverme y ni siquiera podía abrir mis ojos por mucho que lo intentara sentí mucha impotencia de no poder defenderme sus caricias no me gustaban para nada, de repente escuche que se abría una puerta y una voz masculina demasiado familiar para mí se dirigió a la persona que me tocaba.**_

 _ **_ ¿Terry podrás hacerme el grandísimo favor de comportarte como tal? Nadie te la va arrebatar una vez que regresemos a casa podrás hacer con ella lo que tú quieras _ ¡esa voz! ¡Es de Hamsell! ¿Pero cómo es posible? Y ¿Quién demonios es Terry? Y ¿Dónde se encontraran Joel y Alberth? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la habitación de Alberth y que perdí el conocimiento después de darle a beber mi sangre. Después sentí que el tipo cuyo nombre al parecer es Terry me estrechaba con fuerza a su cuerpo.**_

 _ **_ Hamsell tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo o que no debo de hacer, suficiente tengo con obedecer los estúpidos caprichos de tu ama.**_

 _ **_ ¡Mucho cuidado con tus palabras Terrence! Te recuerdo que solo eres una simple mascota en nuestro clan y créeme que tengo la suficiente autoridad para lograr que mi ama acabe con tu maldito existir o que mejor te arrebaté a mi querida Rosaly deduzco que eso te dolería mucho más._ ¡Dios mío! Que significara todo esto, pude escuchar como Terry rechinaba sus dientes tratando de reprimir su furia _ Además no nos conviene atacarnos mutuamente ya que lo único que nos une es el mismo objetivo de lograr que nuestra especie domine a los humanos y solo podremos lograrlo con nuestras dos reinas de sangre pura, nosotros los caballeros no somos nada sin ellas y lo más importante es que tu logres procrear con Rosaly.**_

 _ **_ Son como dos gotas de agua, es realmente increíble el parecido que hay entre ellas dos. Por fin te tengo entre mis brazos, por fin a llegado el día en que serás mía por toda la eternidad nunca te dejare ir, nunca, Rosaly abre tus hermosas esmeraldas para que tu dueño pueda apreciarlas_ mis ojos comenzaron abrirse por sí solos sin que yo dominara esa acción y me percate que me encontraba en mi habitación para así después encontrarme con los ojos azul zafiro del hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos, sus hermosos ojos encajaban a la perfección con la escasa obscuridad que reinaba en la habitación; en pocas palabras era físicamente perfecto su cabello castaño lucía algo despeinado pero encajaba a la perfección con él, pero por muy hermoso que resultara no me gustaba para nada su tacto, simplemente no lo soportaba. Libero una engreída sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura y así después depositar un posesivo y forzoso beso, sus labios eran muy fríos y húmedos._ ¿Verdad qué es muy hermosa mi mujer, Hamsell? _ en ese preciso momento pude apreciar la silueta de Hamsell no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo cambiado que lucía no era capaz de comprender el porqué de todo este misterio, sentí pánico ante todo esto ¿Dónde se encuentran Joel y Alberth? Comencé a escuchar desgarradores gritos que resonaban con fuerza en toda la mansión ¿le habrán hecho daño a mi familia? Lentamente Hamsell se acercó a mi rostro, tomo entre sus frías manos a mí barbilla y una extraña mezcla de odio, ira y asco comenzaron a invadirme.**_

 _ **_ Rosaly, no existen las palabras suficientes para describir la magnitud de tu belleza, dentro de poco podrás reunirte con tu verdadera familia ¿escuchas esos hermosos gritos? Significa que ya dio inicio nuestro buen festín.**_

 _ **_ Quítale tus estúpidas manos de encima, no tienes derecho alguno de tocarla ¡es mía!**_

 _ **_ Pero que posesivo eres Terry, es mejor que te controles, además ya es hora de que bajemos al salón principal sabes que no le gusta que la hagamos esperar, está ansiosa de volver a ver a su querida hermana.**_

 _ **¿Hermana, acaso tengo una hermana? Pero no comprendo, no soy capaz de digerir esa posibilidad al principio solo éramos Joel y yo hasta que Alberth llego a nuestras vidas ¿existirá la posibilidad de que eso sea verdad?, Terry se levantó de la cama conmigo en brazos y junto a Hamsell se emprendió camino fuera de mi habitación y lo que vi me aterrorizo había sangre por los pasillos y los gritos no cesaban cuando me había dado cuenta ya bajábamos por las inmensas escaleras y sabia a la perfección que esa escalofriante imagen jamás podría borrarla de mi memoria, la silueta de una mujer vestida en una bata de seda blanca con encaje se moldeaba a la perfección a su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo solo la veía de espaldas, una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia muy similar a la mía, que le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos la tenía perfectamente trenzada y unas extrañas y horribles criaturas gigantescas gruñían a su alrededor junto con varios cadáveres a sus pies era toda una masacre y al sentir nuestra presencia se dio la media vuelta para darnos la cara y al cruzar nuestras miradas sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, ella…ella lucía idéntica a mí era como ver mi reflejo en un espejo… se podría decir que la única diferencia entre nosotras era el color de nuestros ojos, libero una sonrisa de lado reluciendo sus hermosos dientes blancos, su sonrisa me erizaba la piel por el temor y me percate que entre sus brazos sostenía el cuerpo ensangrentado y malherido de quien fuese mi padre, esa catatónica imagen me causo una gran impotencia y un profundo dolor de no poder defenderlo ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedo mover mi estúpido cuerpo?! Y lanzarme contra esa malnacida por lastimar a una de las personas que más amo en mi vida, a la muy estúpida le causaba gracia lo que se presenciaba ante ella pero ¿Por qué nos parecemos demasiado? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué? Lentamente se acercó y sus ojos azul zafiro idénticos a los de Terry me estudiaban detenidamente de pies a cabeza.**_

 _ **_ Ro-sa-ly jajajajaja pero que nombre tan mas estúpido te ha dado Joel _ mi querido Joel agonizaba del dolor entre los brazos de esa maldita mujer, su dolor era mi dolor, sus hermosos ojos color malva comenzaban a dejar de brillar y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar entre los dos y ella no dejaba de burlarse de nuestro dolor, con una de sus finas y delicadas manos jalo con fuerza la cabellera rubia de Joel y con la otra mano que se le deformo adquiriendo una extraña y monstruosa forma poso sus garras a la altura del cuello de Joel y con una sonrisa de medio lado _ Joel te la voy arrebatar como tú me la arrebataste de mi lado, yo misma me encargare de que presencie tu muerte una vez que termine de beber tu sangre hasta la última gota, sabes antes que nada quisiera pedirte una disculpa por haber irrumpido en tu fiesta sin haber sido formalmente invitada pero he de admitir que tus invitados estaban deliciosos es una desgracia que no todos los miembros del clan Andrew´s estuvieran presentes jajajajajaja gracias a ti mis mascotas y mis caballeros incluida yo por supuesto, estamos realmente satisfechos _ todo sucedió demasiado rápido, sin piedad alguna rasgo la garganta de Joel y sus ojos se tornaron a un rojo escarlata para así después exponer sus colmillos y clavarlos profundamente en el cuello de Joel, trate con todas mis fuerzas poder moverme pero no lograba nada, nada ¿Qué clase de monstruos eran? ¿Por qué diablos Hamsell no defendía a mi padre? ¡Ese maldito traidor!, una vez que terminara de alimentarse de Joel arrojo su débil cuerpo al suelo como si de basura se tratase y se acercó un poco más, tomo entre sus asquerosas manos manchadas de sangre mi rostro y lo acaricio una y otra vez, si tan solo pudiera moverme la estrangularía con todas mis fuerzas y le haría lo mismo que le hizo a mi padre.**_

 _ **_ Terry, libérala de su inmovilidad, me gustaría poder estrechar a mi hermanita en un gran y fuerte abrazo fraternal, por fin la familia está completamente reunida ¡soy tan feliz! _ en ese preciso momento sentí como mi cuerpo era liberado ya no sentía el mismo peso de antes, cuando menos me había dado cuenta esa mujer mes estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos y deposito varios besos en todo mi rostro me abrazaba tan fuerte que me costaba demasiado respirar _ Por fin estamos juntas, te prometo que Joel pagara muy caro el haberme separado de ti él no tenía derecho alguno de quedarse contigo y tener la desfachatez de educarte como aun ser humano cuando nunca lo has sido, hermanita ¿Gustarías beber hasta la última gota de sangre, del hombre que te ha engañado todo este tiempo? _ Una profunda y desquiciante ira se hicieron presentes en mi corazón y alma, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez? ¿Qué significa eso de que Joel Andrew me engaño por mucho tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con que no soy un ser humano? Por alguna extraña razón mi corazón me pedía a gritos que sucediera lo que sucediera no dejara de confiar en Joel.**_

 _ **_ ¡Si te atreves a volver a poner tus estúpidas y asquerosas manos una vez más sobre mí padre, te juro por mi vida que a ti y al maldito traidor de Hamsell los matare con mis propias manos!**_

 _ **_ Vaya pero que rezongona me has resultado hermanita y yo que pensé que lograría hacerte entrar en razón pero ya veo que la única estúpida en todo esto eres tu Rosaly, de ser necesario te quitare por la fuerza la venda de los ojos _ Sentí como me arrastraba con ella donde en una de las paredes del inmenso salón se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo algo manchado de sangre y con fuerza me estrello en el por unos segundos el dolor me alejo de la realidad, sentí su frio aliento sobre mi cuello para susurrar sobre mis oídos su aterciopelada voz _ Mira muy bien en ese espejo el reflejo de las dos Rosaly y pregúntate a ti misma el por qué tu y yo somos tan idénticas, las mismas pecas, la misma nariz, el mismo color de cabello, lo único que nos diferencia es el color de nuestros ojos pero tranquila yo te daré la respuesta del por qué tu yo nos parecemos tanto ya que eso se debe a que compartimos el mismo ADN somos hijas de la misma madre que hace 42 años dio vida a dos hermosas gemelitas que desciende de la mejor raza de quirópteros sangre pura.**_

 _ **_ ¡Eso no es verdad tu y yo no podríamos ser hermanas! ¡Me niego aceptarlo! ¡Yo soy hija única de Joel!**_

 _ **_ Por dios Rosaly no seas idiota, por si no te has dado cuenta Joel no es tu verdadero padre _ Una parte de mi sabía que eso era verdad pero aun así me dolía aceptar que la sangre no nos unía y nuevamente volvió a golpearme contra el espejo hasta que este comenzó a cuartearse, sentía como la sangre resbalaba sobre mi rostro _ Nunca te has preguntado el por qué nunca tu juventud se marchita con el paso del tiempo, el por qué tu belleza es simplemente perfecta que es capaz de despertar y encender las más obscuras pasiones, el por qué tu cuerpo nunca recibió comida común y corriente, el por qué un vez que despertabas al día siguiente ya no sentías hambre, porque mientras dormías Joel te hacia transfusiones de sangre para que sobrevivieras, dime ¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué tu cuerpo sana por si solo una vez que sufres alguna herida y repentinamente el dolor desaparece? Eso es a que tú no eres un ser humano eres un vampiro de sangre pura _ En pocas palabras era un monstruo vivía todo este tiempo atrapada en mi mundo de fantasía e ignoraba todo lo que sucedía siempre a mi alrededor _ Rosaly ¿Sabes por qué Joel nunca quiso que tú y yo creciéramos juntas? Fue porque a los casi cuatro años de edad asesine por hambre y diversión a la mujer que nos cuidaba mientras Joel y Hamsell salían de viaje por negocios, sabes una cosa fue realmente divertido yo no entiendo por qué lo vio como algo malo ya que es así nuestra naturaleza, una vez que le drene la sangre a mi banquete la guarde en el gran armario de la que fue mi habitación para utilizarla después como una muñeca y jugar con ella pero el día que Joel me descubrió se aterrorizo y me miro como si se tratase de una animal salvaje y me separo de ti, me encerró en una de las viejas mansiones que pertenecía a las propiedades de los Andrew´s me tuvo en confinamiento por muchos años hasta que un día mí querido Hamsell se encargó de mí _ libero un gran suspiro lleno de melancolía y observo por unos instantes a Hamsell y volvió a dedicarme toda su atención para seguir con su relato _ Te contare un secreto, Hamsell fingió ser amigo de Joel por muchos años, para que el día que Joel bajara la guardia pudiera despojarlo de todo lo que poseía, incluso era capaz de vender su alma al mismísimo diablo con tal de hacer realidad sus ambiciones pero una vez que yo le ofrecí la inmortalidad y un poder sobrehumano decidió venderme su alma y su propia vida a mí jajajajaja me sentí profundamente halagada ya que nos necesitábamos mutuamente, yo lo necesitaba para lograr mi libertad y él me necesitaba para cumplir sus ambiciones.**_

 _ **Toda esta verdad me tenía completamente perturbada sentí como me arrojo al suelo cerca del cuerpo de Joel intente acercarme al el rápidamente arrastrándome con todas mis fuerzas, mi querido Joel no tenía derecho de pasar por todo ese dolor ¡no se lo merecía! Una vez que logre llegar hacia él, lo tomé entre mis brazos y bese su arrugada frente.**_

 _ **_ Tranquilízate padre te sacare de este lugar te lo prometo, ¡solo trata de resistir por favor no te des por vencido! _ Lo acunaba como si de un bebe se tratase, no podía contener las lágrimas no soportaría perderlo…**_

 _ **Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, lo último que pudieron pronunciar sus labios resecos fue un simple "te amo, hija" ya que Terry atravesó el pecho de mi padre con uno de sus brazos que se deformo igual al de ella, salpicando mi rostro con la sangre de Joel en ese instante sentí como un terrible dolor, tristeza e ira comenzaban a nublarme la razón y libere de mi garganta ese nudo que comenzaba asfixiarme en un desgarrador grito acompañado de un incontenible llanto**_

 _ **_ ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡JOEL! ¡NOOOOOO!**_

 _ **_ jajajajaja por eso eres mi caballero preferido Terry, no me cabe ni la menor duda de que tu mereces ser el compañero de mi hermana.**_

 _ **_ Creí que yo era tu caballero preferido mi querida Rene.**_

 _ **_ Hamsell, Hamsell por supuesto que tú también lo eres no tienes la necesidad de celarme por Terry.**_

 _ **_ Rene, déjate de estupideces de una vez por todas Hamsell y yo ya nos aburrimos además tu maldito melodrama comenzaba asquearme así que si no te importa me la llevare de una vez por todas ya no estoy dispuesto a esperar por mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **_ Está bien Terry pero espero que por tu bien logres aparearte con mi hermana y mantengan nuestra sangre pura, Hamsell y yo posiblemente partiremos hacia América junto con nuestras mascotas y seguir con el experimento en humanos con nuestra sangre.**_

 _ **_ No me importa lo que ustedes hagan lo único que me interesa es tener a Rosaly conmigo.**_

 _ **Sentía que la sangre me hervía y mi corazón se aceleraba dolorosamente, con mi mano temblorosa cerré los ojos sin vida del hombre que sacrifico todo por mí, Terry se acercó hacia nosotros he intento quitarme de los brazos el cuerpo de Joel, a ese maldito lo mataría con mis propias manos, llena de asco e ira lo fulmine con la mirada y él se detuvo abruptamente.**_

 _ **_ ¡No te atrevas a tocarme y mucho menos te atrevas a tocar una vez más con tus asquerosas manos a mi padre!_ Algo en mi estaba sucediendo sentí que de mi garganta se liberó un pequeño pero audible gruñido como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, el rostro de Terry se quedó atónito cuando de la nada una Katana muy familiar para mí lo atravesó y su sangre no pudo evitar también bañarme en ese preciso momento un delicioso y sofocante aroma comenzó a invadir mis fosas nasales, inconscientemente relamí la sangre que llego a salpicar mis labios resecos y una terrible y sofocante sed comenzó a torturar a mi garganta quería más, cuando una voz demasiado familiar para mí pude volver a escuchar.**_

 _ **_ Si te atreves a tocarlos una vez más, destazare lentamente tu cuerpo hasta que no quede rastro alguno de ti.**_

 _ **_ ¿Quién diablos eres tú, por qué emanas el aroma de Rosaly? _ era ¡Alberth! Mi Alberth lucia bastante cambiado pero lo que más me sorprendió es que caminaba como si en verdad no hubieran quedado estragos en su cuerpo después del accidente, Joel tenía razón mi sangre pudo ser capaz de sanarlo, me miro directamente a los ojos y los de él se habían tornado completamente rojos y por alguna extraña razón su hermosa voz invadió mis pensamientos "¡**_ _retira de su cuerpo la katana que acabo de atravesarle y sin miramiento alguno lame de ella toda la sangre que la mancho, rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo_ _ **!" deposite a mi lado el cuerpo ya sin vida de Joel y me lance como hiena salvaje hacia Terry y retire de su cuerpo la katana que resulto ser la que utilizaba en mis clases de esgrima, Joel me la había regalado, lamí desesperadamente toda la sangre, los ojos de Terry ya no lucían completamente negros habían recuperado ese color azul zafiro me observaba totalmente catatónico al parecer no le era para nada normal que me estuviera alimentando de su sangre.**_

 _ **_ ¿Qué mierda significa todo esto por qué Rosaly bebe la sangre de Terry? Se supone que nosotros los quirópteros nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nunca nos alimentamos de los nuestros eso es inaceptable ¿Hamsell tu sabias algo al respecto? ¡Contéstame imbécil! _ Rene lucía completamente aturdida, su sarcástica sonrisa había desaparecido ahora un gran miedo adornaba su hermoso rostro idéntico al mío, volvió a prestar su atención a Alberth _ ¿Tú bebiste la sangre de Rosaly verdad? Entonces eso significa que tu…**_

 _ **_ Me convertí en su caballero y mi deber es despertar a su verdadera naturaleza _ unas enormes alas se desplegaron de su espalda, era como ver a un hermoso ángel bañado por la obscuridad _ Rosaly es diferente a los de su especie, si, talvez sean hermanas y compartan el mismo ADN, pero la sangre de mi ama es especial Joel la investigo por muchos años y descubrió algo muy importante, que la sangre de una vampiresa sangre pura como Rosaly es capaz de drenarle la inmortalidad a escorias como ustedes es por ello que Rosaly pudo convivir con humanos por mucho tiempo porque ella no es capaz de acabar con una vida humana _ su brazo izquierdo lucia idénticamente al de los monstruos que aún nos acompañaban en la habitación, en ese momento su hermosa voz volví a escuchar dentro de mi cabeza "**_ _Levántate del suelo y empuña tu katana, si no me equivoco Rene buscara la manera de eliminarte ya que desconocía que tu pudieras acabar con su existencia, te prometo que una vez que logremos escapar de aquí te lo explicare todo solo confía en mí por favor_ _ **" y tenía razón esas extrañas criaturas llamadas quirópteros comenzaron a rodearme y me gruñían amenazadoramente, aun me encontraba encima de Terry pero en el momento que quise ponerme de pie no lograba mover mi cuerpo, Terry sonrió triunfantemente y me sujeto con fuerza de las caderas y me atrajo a su cuerpo bruscamente.**_

 _ **_ Así que esa es tu verdadera apariencia como quiróptero, desconocíamos de tu existencia en la vida de los Andrew´s al parecer Joel sabía cómo jugar muy bien sus cartas y logro que Rosaly te convirtiera en su caballero sin que ella conociera el significado de su acción es una estupidez que exista entre nosotros un vampiro que se alimente de los de su misma especie y mucho menos si se trata de un vampiro sangre pura como lo son Rosaly y Rene, nosotros los caballeros somos de segundo nivel y dependemos demasiado del vampiro que nos haya transformado he de aclararte que tu podrías servirnos después de todo es un milagro para mí que seas caballero de mí hermosa Rosaly.**_

 _ **_ Al grano Hamsell, no tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces sin sentido alguno.**_

 _ **Hamsell se acercó donde Terry y yo permanecíamos aun en el suelo, Rene comenzó a reír a carcajadas y tomo la palabra.**_

 _ **_ ¿Sabes por qué quiero que Terry posea a mi hermana? Por qué por muy buen amante que pueda llegar a ser un caballero con su amo si este lo desea, es que entre ama y su caballero no se puede procrear en cambio si el amo que en este caso sería Rosaly podría quedar embarazada si la posee un caballero que pertenece a otro amo y así resurgiría una nueva generación de sangre pura _ con pasos seguros y llenos de sensualidad comenzó acercarse a Alberth _ Tú eres el caballero de mi hermana eso quiere decir que tu podrías ayudarme a cumplir mi objetivo que viene siendo el mismo objetivo que le he encomendado a mi caballero.**_

 _ **_ No me interesa en lo más mínimo procrear contigo y mucho menos permitiré que Terrence se lleve Rosaly con él, primero muerto antes que eso suceda _ y con una fuerza sobrehumana Alberth golpeo a Rene directamente en el rostro lanzándola por los aires hasta caer al suelo he inmediatamente pude tener la libertad de movimiento en mi cuerpo ya que Terry y Hamsell se lanzaron en contra de Alberth por haber lastimado a su ama y nuevamente la voz de Alberth invadió mis pensamientos "**_ _Defiéndete de los quirópteros, es verdad que tú puedes causarles la muerte estos malditos pagaran muy caro la muerte de Joel tienes que encontrar la manera de que tu sangre entre en contacto con la del quiróptero y este morirá al instante solo tú sabes cómo sacudir por los aires esa katana tan especial para ti_ _ **" me levante con determinación y rasgue con fuerza la falda de mi vestido que ya comenzaba a estorbarme, empuñe con fuerza mi katana y con ella atravesé el abdomen del primer quiróptero que se lanzó contra mí, todos los quirópteros que me rodeaban gruñían con fuerza y yo gruñí de la misma manera declarándoles la guerra no quería ser una carga para Alberth tenía que encontrar la manera de lograr que mi sangre tuviera contacto con la de ellos, esquivaba con dificultad sus ataques y me percate que Rene intentaba atacar a Alberth por la espalda mientras peleaba con los caballeros de esta; ese acto de cobardía me enfureció demasiado y emprendí carrera hacia ella cuando de la nada un quiróptero se atravesó en mi camino, esquivaba sus filosas garras utilizando mi katana como escudo hasta que logre cortarle uno de sus brazos, logre derribarlo al suelo y atravesé su pecho con mi arma, intente retirar de su asqueroso cuerpo mi katana y en un descuido había deslizado mi mano por su magnífico filo provocándome una gran herida en la palma de mi mano y mi sangre comenzó a bañar mi katana por sus extrañas ranuras en forma de colmillos hasta que mi sangre terminara por gotear sobre la herida que tenía el quiróptero en el pecho y fue ese preciso momento la mejor idea que se pudo mostrar ante mí, una vez que mi sangre entro en esa mortal herida el quiróptero comenzó a asfixiarse se retorcía por los suelos bruscamente y repentinamente unas extrañas grietas en forma de espinas comenzaron a invadir todo su cuerpo hasta que se quedara tieso y sin vida, por instinto aplaste su monstruosa cara con mi pie hasta que se hizo añicos totalmente como si hubiera estrellado contra el piso una copa de vidrio, todos habían presenciado ese caótico momento, aquella mujer que alardeaba ser mi hermana gemela me miro directamente a los ojos sus impactantes zafiros demostraban una extraña mezcla de odio, miedo y sorpresa, estaba totalmente decidida en acabar con ella en ese preciso momento pero cuando menos me había dado cuenta Alberth emprendía vuelo por los aires sacudiendo sus impresionantes alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, llego hacia mí y me tomo entre sus brazos me acomodo sobre su espalda y nos acercamos donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Joel, salimos huyendo de ahí atravesando una de las grandes ventanas de la gran mansión que fuese nuestro hogar por muchos años perdiéndonos en medio de la obscuridad no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás en la lejanía se apreciaba la impresionante mansión de donde sobresalían haciendo eco los gruñidos de los quirópteros en compañía de su creadora…**_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hola chicas disculpen la demora pero últimamente el trabajo me absorbe demasiado pero aquí les dejo un capítulo donde se terminan los recuerdos de Alberth y Candy de cómo se conocieron y cómo fue que Alberth se convirtió en un caballero incluyendo la aparición de Rene hermana gemela de Candy y por último la importancia de Joel en la vida de Candy y Alberth más adelante se descubrirán más cosas nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Con cariño y gratitud Karlita G.** __


	8. El escudo rojo

" **El escudo rojo"**

 **Por alguna extraña razón me sentía irritado no dejaba de pasearme de un lado a otro en medio de mi habitación y constantemente me asomaba por la ventana, ya se habían tardado demasiado, de solo imaginar que ellos dos están solos en medio de toda la obscuridad que abriga en el bosque más me irritaba, yo quería ser el único que la consolaría y apaciguaría su dolor Anthony era muy importante para nosotros y su muerte dejo una profunda herida en nuestros corazones, pero que incongruente soy desde que perdimos a nuestro hermano no me he atrevido a dirigirle palabra alguna me da miedo aceptarlo pero mi lado egoísta la culpa por su muerte …**

 **_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede?**

 **_ ¡Maldita sea Stear me diste un susto de muerte! ¿Por qué demonios entras sin tocar?**

 **_ Eso es lo de menos Archie solo quiero que me respondas algo.**

 **_ ¿Qué?**

 **_ ¿Tú crees que Candy es la culpable de la muerte de Anthony, ¿verdad? _ Mi silencio pareció darle esa respuesta que tanto temía pronunciar _ Archie no seas egoísta te has puesto a pensar en el dolor que debió de haber sentido en ese momento en el que tuvo que ayudarlo a morir, la impotencia que debió de haber sentido de no poder protegerlo sé que aún desconocemos muchas cosas sobre sus orígenes porque Anthony no nos revelo todo, pero aun así no deja de ser nuestra hermana …**

 **_ ¡Mierda Stear tú mismo lo viste con tus propios ojos ella … ella es igual a esos malditos monstruos si no fuera por ese maldito caballero que apareció para despertarla de su amnesia nada de esto hubiera sucedido! ¡Anthony no habría muerto y ella seguiría siendo la misma de siempre! ¡Maldita la hora en la que ese estúpido caballero apareció!**

 **_ Tú la amas ¿Verdad? _ Jamás imagine que mi hermano se diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos aquellos que he guardo en silencio por mucho tiempo _ Y aparte estas celoso de Alberth, hermano crees que no me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tú y Anthony sentían hacia ella, Archie sé que también terminaste con Annie por ese motivo, pero he de decirte algo muy importante.**

 **_ ¿Qué cosa?**

 **_ Que no importa lo mucho que te cueste y te duela, pero debes reprimir tus sentimientos hacia Candy, para ella no somos más que sus hermanos mayores es tan despistada e inocente que nos es capaz de ver más allá de ese cariño entre hermanos y sabes ¿Por qué? Porque ella ya tiene a quien amar para el resto de su vida y nosotros estaremos a su lado apoyándola en lo que nos sea posible, Archie las cosas van a cambiar y Candy despertó como quiróptero y es posible que no tarde en marcharse junto con su caballero, aunque esto te esté matando por dentro pero no podremos detenerla tarde o temprano tenemos que dejarla ir.**

 **¿Dejarla ir? No, no podría permitirlo, ¿A quién se refiera con que ella ya tiene a quien amar? no soy capaz de imaginar un mañana sin su esencia, sabía a la perfección que Stear tenía toda la razón, pero mi corazón es tan egoísta que no lo entiende a fuerzas se quiere aferrar a ella. Aun permanecíamos en silencio cuando de repente Dorothy entro a la habitación.**

 **_ Stear, Archie su padre acaba de llegar y los espera en su oficina junto con Candy, Alberth y Annie _ ¿Annie?¿Pero qué demonios era todo esto? Me dolía tanto mi cabeza, como se le ocurría a William aparecerse en estos momentos, debió de haberlo hecho en el momento que se enteró sobre la muerte de Anthony, tenía que controlar mi furia nada iba a lograr con reclamarle su ausencia. Un poco más tranquilo decidí seguir escuchando a Dorothy _ Tenemos que estar reunidos todos en este preciso momento ya que grandes cambios están por llevarse a cabo, vamos allá abajo chicos.**

 **Stear y yo seguimos a Dorothy en silencio tenía que estar preparado mentalmente para todo tenía el presentimiento de que nuevos secretos serían revelados, una vez que llegamos a la oficina de William, nuestro padre, pude escuchar a la perfección como Candy lloraba desgarradoramente en los brazos de nuestro tutor y me pude percatar que unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban sigilosamente sobre el rostro de William en su rostro se podía apreciar un profundo dolor Anthony era su único hijo biológico y lo único que sabíamos sin más detalles era que su esposa Candice, la madre de Anthony había sido brutalmente asesinada y después Stear y yo fuimos adoptados tras la muerte repentina de nuestros verdaderos padres, luego de terminar ese abrazo fraternal entre padre e hija se pudieron percatar de nuestra presencia Alberth y Annie interrumpieron su plática para luego observarnos Annie vestía de una manera diferente si no me equivocaba o mis ojos no me engañaban vestía un uniforme militar pero este era totalmente negro y su cabello lo tenía recogido y oculto bajo una gorra negra, en su uniforme a la altura de su pecho portaba un extraño escudo, en él se apreciaba una gran rosa roja y sobre ella el característico emblema de los Andrew con su inicial, a nuestro alrededor había mucho misterio Stear me miro totalmente confundido y en ese preciso momento William rompió el silencio.**

 **_ Sé que tengo muchas cosas que aclararles, explicar el porqué de mi ausencia tras la muerte de su hermano, pero sobre todo merecen conocer la verdad respecto a lo que se acontecido recientemente ya que Anthony tenía totalmente prohíbo revelar toda la verdad.**

 **_ Antes que nada papá dinos ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y aunque no lo creas nos preocupamos mucho por ti _ Stear era único siempre pensando en los demás antes que, en el mismo, William nos miró detenidamente con sus característicos ojos color miel y de ellos desbordaban mucha ternura _ Me encuentro muy bien hijos gracias por su preocupación.**

 **Comenzaba a impacientarme, y repentinamente me percaté que mi pequeña gatita quien me observaba preocupadamente, sus hermosas esmeraldas reflejaban mucho dolor y tristeza, rápidamente desvié mi miraba, no soportaba verla así y para mi salvación William volvió a tomar la palabra mientras estrechaba con fuerza y cariño la pequeña mano de Candy.**

 **_ Como ya se habrán dado cuenta Candy no es un ser humano, ella es un vampiro pura sangre los cuales son científicamente conocidos como quirópteros, pero ella es diferente a los de su misma especie ya que hace más de 100 años los vampiros sangre pura estuvieron en peligro de extinción, prácticamente en el mundo de hoy solo existen 2 de sangre pura uno de ellos es Candy y su hermana biológica.**

 **_ ¿Hermana biológica? _ Realmente habían terminado por confundirnos más de lo que ya estábamos Stear y yo estábamos completamente sorprendidos Candy tenía una hermana de su misma sangre, William tomo de su escritorio un enorme libro se veía que ese libro tenía mucha antigüedad y en su casi desgastada pasta se podía apreciar una leyenda que decía "Diario de Joel Andrew"_ He de advertirles que una vez que conozcan toda la verdad sus vidas cambiaran radicalmente y no podrán continuar con sus vidas normales _ En ese preciso momento Candy se exalto demasiado ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por nuestro padre.**

 **_ ¡Por favor, no lo hagas, no sería capaz de soportar el simple hecho de que lleguen a resultar heridos por conocer la verdad, padre, es mi batalla no la de ellos! _ Sus palabras terminaron por cabrearme, como se atrevía a querer excluirnos de todo esto, como se atrevía a decir que era solo su batalla y no la nuestra, totalmente poseído por una ira irracional tome la palabra.**

 **_ ¡Me importa una mierda lo que tu pienses después de todo lo que ha sucedido te atreves a decir que es solo tú "batalla", sabias que por tu estúpida batalla Anthony está muerto! ¡¿Lo sabias?! ¡Como desearía que tú y tú maldito caballero desaparecieran de nuestras vidas!**

 **_ ¡Archie, cállate!**

 **_ ¡No me voy acallar, Stear! ¡Después de todo resultó ser un error haberla acogido en nuestra familia el día que la encontramos!**

 **Cuando menos me había dado cuenta alguien me había plantado una brutal bofetada en el rostro, completamente aturdido pude visualizar frente a mí a una Annie furiosa, después de eso me apunto con un arma, ella lucía totalmente diferente a como la conocía realmente estaba sorprendido y asustado ante la imagen que se mostraba ante mí, ella había cambiado temblaba de ira nunca la había visto de esa manera y jamás imagine que estaría en una situación así.**

 **_ ¡Tú eres la persona menos indicada para juzgar a los demás, no eres la única persona quien ha perdido a alguien importante así que dale las gracias a Dios de que me estoy controlando porque si por mí fuera ya te hubiera plantado un tiro en la cabeza en el momento que comenzaste a ladrar imbécil!**

 **_ Teniente Britter tranquilícese por favor y deje de apuntar a mi hijo con esa arma _ mi padre atrajo a Candy hacia el con un fuerte abrazo fraternal ella parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría del dolor, en verdad la había lastimado me deje llevar por una ira que llevaba mucho tiempo guardada en mí, Annie se alejó junto con su arma y se acercó a Alberth quien me fulminaba con la mirada y me sorprendí al percatarme que sus ojos habían cambiado a un rojo escarlata y de su dentadura mostraba amenazadoramente sus colmillos _ Mi niña hermosa sé que te preocupas mucho por la seguridad de tus hermanos, pero ellos ya están involucrados en todo esto ellos forman parte del clan Andrew y su deber es proteger a los demás de los quirópteros pero he decirte que también tienen la libertad de decidir si se unen a nuestra lucha o definitivamente pueden hacerse a un lado, perdona la inmadurez de tu hermano sé que no fue su verdadera intención lastimarte _ Candy solo asintió afirmativamente y para mi desgracia se refugió en los brazos de su caballero una vez que se alejara de los brazos de nuestro padre quien nuevamente volvió a dirigir su palabra hacia nosotros mientras me miraba recelosamente.**

 **_ Archivald no pienso pasar por alto tu falta de respeto y aquí tú eres el único egoísta así que de favor te pido que dejes aun lado tu comportamiento infantil y prepotente y volviendo al tema que nos involucra a todos, chicos en este diario Joel Andrew plasmo todo acontecimiento ocurrido respecto a sus investigaciones científicas sobre los quirópteros incluyendo la crianza de Candy desde su nacimiento y el de su hermana _ liberando un suspiro que reflejaba cansancio abrió el diario en una de sus tantas páginas y en una de ellas se podía apreciar a un hombre muy idéntico a Anthony y a lado de él se encontraba otro hombre, ambos cargaban en sus brazos a dos bebes _ En esta fotografía aparecen nuestro antepasado Joel Andrew y quien fuese en su momento un amigo de la familia Hamsell Goldsmith, al principio Joel tenía a su cuidado a las niñas pero después Hamsell decidió hacerse cargo de una de ellas, Rosaly Andrew (Candy) quedo al cuidado de Joel y Rene quedo bajo la custodia total de Hamsell.**

 **_ Da la impresión de que Joel trataba de deshacerse de Rene ¿Verdad?**

 **_ Tienes toda la razón Stear, Joel se desprendió de la hermana de Candy después de que Rene estrangulara a sangre fría a la niñera de ambas para así luego alimentarse de ella y utilizarla como su juguete, cuando Joel la descubrió la mantuvo en confinamiento separándola de Candy, tiempo después misteriosamente desapareció Hamsell sin dejar rastro alguno y en ese mismo lapso de tiempo la esposa de Joel también había desaparecido Joel había notado la desaparición de Rene. Años más tarde se descubrió que la esposa de Joel le había sido infiel con Hamsell y que ellos se habían llevado a Rene, pero lo más raro fue que al final Rosemary fue utilizada para poder experimentar con ella una posible reproducción de quiróptero con un ser humano ya que Rene le brindo la inmortalidad a Hamsell.**

 **_ Prácticamente fue como venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo _ Era tanta la información por procesar Joel debió de sentirse devastado al darse cuenta de la traición de quien dijo ser su mejor amigo.**

 **_ Es verdad Archie, Hamsell es de dos caras traiciono a Joel con la finalidad de arrebatarle todo el imperio que pertenecía al clan Andrew y quedarse con Candy también, Hamsell y Rene necesitaban de Candy las dos reinas de sangre pura para poder reproducirse con quirópteros de segundo nivel.**

 **_ ¿Quirópteros de segundo nivel? No entiendo.**

 **_ En pocas palabras son los afamados "caballeros" humanos convertidos en quirópteros por un vampiro de sangre pura un caballero no puede reproducirse con su creadora, pero eso no los limita a convertirse en amantes ¿No es así Candy?_ ¿Amantes? Eso significa que al hombre que se refería Stear era a Alberth los celos y la rabia no se hicieron esperar en mí eso significaba que ya han estado juntos que ella tal vez ya se había entregado a él, deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que eso no fuera así que Candy lo negara, pero para mí desgracia ella no lo negó y eso me lastimo profundamente _ Solo el caballero puede procrear si mantiene relaciones sexuales con una quiróptero de sangre pura siempre y cuanto esta no haya sido la causante de la creación del caballero _William nos mostró otra fotografía donde se podía apreciar a una extraña criatura la cual se parecía demasiado a los monstruos que nos habían atacado en la escuela si mi visión no me engañaba el quiróptero de la fotografía tenía su vientre abultado.**

 **_ El quiróptero de la fotografía es la madre biológica de Candy y Rene, quien murió después de dar a luz a Candy, una vez muerta Joel diseco el cadáver para posteriores estudios científicos los cuales lo llevaron a descubrir algo realmente asombroso respecto a la genética de Candy ya que ella es alérgica a la sangre humana su cuerpo no es capaz de tolerarla Candy solo puede alimentarse de la sangre de los de su misma especie pero a la vez la sangre de Candy es capaz de acabar con la inmortalidad de los suyos, los quirópteros siempre han sido un peligro para la humanidad a la cual engañan y asechan con una belleza físicamente perfecta por ello Joel Andrew fundo a la organización del "Escudo rojo" una organización que lleva a cabo el exterminio de los quirópteros y nuestra arma mortal es la misma Candy, Stear y Archie recuerdan las armas que Anthony les dio la noche en la que su hermana fue atacada junto con ustedes por los quirópteros.**

 **_ Si lo recordamos a la perfección al principio nos sentimos totalmente confundidos cuando Anthony deposito esas extrañas pistolas en nuestras manos, pero ¿Qué tienen de especial esas armas?**

 **_ Esas armas fueron un magnifico invento de Dorothy ya que en las balas logro insertar el ADN de Candy es por esa causa que pudieron matar a algunos quirópteros sin problema alguno, descubrimos que esos quirópteros venían rastreando de alguna manera a Alberth así que damos por hecho que los Goldsmith saben del paradero de Candy y a causa de ellos es posible que tengamos que huir por el momento, somos muy pocas personas quienes conformamos el ejercito del escudo rojo, la familia Britter a pertenecido a ella por tres décadas seguidas es por ello que Annie forma parte de nuestro equipo ella está a cargo de la preparación de más de 200 hombres que quedan dentro del ejercito fue hace ya un año que tomo el lugar de su padre…**

 **Mientras William seguía la conversación cuando precipitadamente nuestra mansión se había quedado totalmente a obscuras algo andaba mal era muy extraño este apagón sentí como mi hermano se aferraba con fuerza a mi brazo para después susurrarme al oído**

 **_ Archie tengo un mal presentimiento.**

 **_ Annie dale un arma a los chicos y comunícate con Thomas que te dé un reporte de lo que esté sucediendo afuera algo anda muy mal ¿Candy, sientes alguna presencia?**

 **_ Si es así, si mis sentidos no me engañan son tres quirópteros y uno de ellos tiene a la esencia de Rene.**

 **_ ¡Tom! ¡Tom! Respóndeme ¡Tom! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo haya fuera? _ Candy se acercó a Alberth quien se encargó de poner en sus manos su característica katana mientras él empuñaba sus con fuerza sus dagas y lo único que teníamos que hacer en ese preciso momento era cuidarnos las espaldas mutuamente y salir de esta.**

 **_** _ **Annie, nos encontramos en los alrededores de la cripta familiar de los Andrew tienen que salir de la mansión cuanto antes ellos fueron quienes cortaron la fuente de energía y nos ocultamos antes de que se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, tienen que escapar por uno de los túneles secretos que conectan a la mansión junto con el exterior cerca de la cripta, si descubren que el Sr. Andrew y Alberth se encuentran dentro de la mansión todo estará perdido y descubrirán que Candy recupero la memoria ya que a quien persiguen en estos momentos es a Alberth quieren llegar a Candy antes que él … _**_ **La voz que provenía de la radio de Annie dejo de escucharse repentinamente todos estábamos demasiado perturbados como para concentrarnos y dar ideas.**

 **_ ¡Demonios se acercan! Alberth tienen que escapar cuanto antes si es verdad lo que dijo Tom entonces yo no corro peligro dejare que lleguen a mí si piensan que aún no he recuperado la memoria no me lastimaran por favor salva a mi familia y sálvate tú por favor.**

 **_ ¡Estas totalmente equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar aquí solo a la merced de ellos no pienso permitirlo!**

 **_ ¡Maldita sea Alberth por Dios confía en mí, mantendré mi mente abierta y poder comunicarme contigo les hare creer que yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado ¡intercambiemos armas tu quédate con mi Katana y yo con una de tus dagas en caso de que no logre engañarlos y sabes a la perfección que no puedes desobedecerme si logro que me lleven con ellos posiblemente logre dar con el paradero de Rene descubrir donde se oculta para así poder acabar con su maldito existir de una vez por todas.**

 **_ ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no saldrás lastimada?**

 **_ Porque es Terry quien se dirige hacia nosotros.**

 **El rostro de Alberth lo adornaba una ira irracional que yo conocía a la perfección. Candy y Alberth se desafiaban mutuamente con la mirada él no quería dejarla sola y yo tampoco y ¿Quién demonios era Terry? Cuando menos me había dado cuenta Candy se acercó a mí y a Stear por Dios ella nunca dejaba de ser hermosa, aunque frunciera constantemente el entrecejo, nos miraba con preocupación y mucho miedo detrás de sus hermosas esmeraldas que reflejaban a la perfección todas sus emociones.**

 **_ Por favor cuídense chicos nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto por favor saquen a mi papá y a todos de aquí Alberth estará a su lado _ después de eso nos depositó un casto pero dulce beso en nuestras mejillas e hizo lo mismo con nuestro padre así después se acercó a su caballero quien la estrecho con posesividad y fuerza entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente esa imagen me desgarraba por completo el alma pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de jamás podría ser mía, con dolor y tristeza se alejó de su caballero se despidió de Annie y Dorothy mientras nos ayudaba a escaparnos por uno de los túneles que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la mansión detuve mi andar y mire hacia atrás una vez más para mirar una vez más a la mujer que amaba con todas mi fuerzas no aparte mi mirada una vez que perdí de mí vista en medio de la fría noche su hermosa silueta mientras el viento sacudía frenéticamente su hermosa y abundante cabellera rubia mientras su vestido se moldeaba a su perfecta figura con ayuda del frio viento.**

 **CONTINUARA …**

 **Perdonen la demora chicas por problemas familiares no me había sido posible publicar antes, pero me esforzare por recuperar el ritmo cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo recuerden dejar sus comentarios los cuales son muy importantes para mí.** __


	9. ACORRALADOS

**ADVERTENCIA: Habrá capítulos que posiblemente contengan palabras altisonantes y contenido sexual si eres sensible a este tipo de temas por favor abstente de leer la historia de lo contrarío disfruta la lectura.**

 **Los personajes no son de mi autoría si no de sus respectivos dueños a quienes utilizo con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **"ACORRALADOS"**

 **(Candy)**

 **Su presencia se encontraba cada vez mas cerca, tenía que darme prisa en entrar a la mansión antes de que se dieran cuenta de que mi familia y amigos estaban escapando. De solo imaginar que nuevamente me encontraría con Terry me provocaba escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, entre a la mansión a una velocidad impresionante hasta llegar a mi habitación, todo se encontraba completamente a obscuras e inevitablemente comencé a sentir mucho miedo de que pudieran descubrir a los demás mientras escapaban tenía que tranquilizarme Alberth se encontraba con ellos y él los protegería de cualquier peligro no pude evitar recordar las palabras cargadas de odio y mucho dolor por parte de mi hermano Archie, era un hecho de que el me culpaba por la muerte de Anthony, sentía tanto coraje e impotencia de no ser capaz de poder protegerlos cuando ellos han hecho mucho por mi, era verdad que había recuperado la memoria pero mis habilidades sobrehumanas aun no estaban del todo despiertas no aguantaría mucho en una pelea solo le rogaba a Dios que mis enemigos creyeran que yo no recordaba nada de mí pasado, sentí una presencia acercándose a mi habitación y por instinto lo que hice fue acostarme en mi cama y me cobije completamente, a lado de mi mesita de noche vi en ella un pequeño portarretrato donde posaba la fotografía de Anthony e inmediatamente la tome entre mis brazos refugiándola en mi pecho, doquiera que se encontrara mi hermano le pedía que me diera el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para poder salir de esta. En ese preciso momento escuché que abrieron sigilosamente la puerta e inmediatamente cerré mis ojos fingiendo estar dormida, el individuo que había entrado en ese preciso momento comenzó por acercarse lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba supuestamente dormida cuando de repente las palabras de Alberth entraron a mi mente "¡** _ **Es una trampa, huye, huye, tratare de llegar los mas rápido posible hacia ti!"**_ **¿Una trampa? eso no puede ser posible, al menos que alguien hubiese dado a los Goldsmith la información no solo respecto a nuestro paradero si no también de como se encontraba la situación respecto a todos nosotros, entonces existe la posibilidad de que alguien nos haya traicionado, me encontraba totalmente perdida en encontrarle lógica a todas mis dudas, cuando de la nada la aterciopelada voz de Terry llego a mis oídos en un pequeño pero audible susurro...**

 **_ ¿Crees que soy idiota, mi amada Rosaly? _ Dicho esto me saco de la cama jalándome de uno de mis pies elevándome hacia arriba, cuando sentí como mi cabeza casi me estallaba del terrible dolor, pues el muy idiota me había estrellado contra el techo de mi habitación para así después terminara de azotarme contra el suelo, pude escuchar a la perfección como crujían alguno de mis huesos a causa del impacto _ Aún estando herida no dejas de ser arrebatadoramente bella, pero aun así te hare pagar todo este tiempo tu maldita ausencia y también pagaras con creces por haberte entregado a Alberth se nota que aun no entiendes a quien perteneces, descubrí que te ayudo a despertar de tu larga y tormentosa amnesia eso significa que recuerdas todo ¿Verdad? _ Por instinto mi garganta libero un pequeño rugido sacando a relucir mis colmillos desafiantemente, Terry sonreía de manera triunfante y engreída, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a bañar mi rostro, me tomo del cabello para así después arrojarme bruscamente hacia la cama ¡Maldita sea, por que tenia que encontrarme tan débil en estos momentos! sabía a la perfección que la principal causa de ello era por que no me alimentaba bien pero tampoco podía estar bebiendo constantemente de la sangre de mi caballero a ese paso solo drenaría su sangre, no supe en que momento pero Terry ya se encontraba encima de mi olfateando todo mi cuerpo y una vez llegando a la altura de mi pecho detuvo su acción para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos, quise entrar en pánico una vez que sus zafiros se tornaron completamente negros e inevitablemente recordé la noche que recupere la memoria, cuando un quiróptero quiso abusar sexualmente de mi.**

 **_ ¡No te atrevas, Terry por que juro que te mato!**

 **_ jajajajaja veo que me será realmente divertido y placentero poder domar a una hiena salvaje como tú, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto e tenido que esperar por poder poseerte, una vez que te haya echo mía jamás podrás desacerté de mí.**

 **_ Quizás tengas razón pero para tu desgracia ya no tendrás la dicha de poder presumirte a ti mismo y a tu maldito ego de que fuiste el primero, como ya sabrás, yo ya experimente con alguien quien no eras tu ¡idiota! _ Dicho esto le escupí directamente en su hermoso y varonil rostro logrando de esa manera enfurecerlo totalmente y a cambio de eso recibí una grotesca bofetada el golpe solo hizo empeorar mas mí dolor de cabeza y sentí como los labios de Terry comenzaban a devorar los míos de manera violenta, necesitaba aire y el no dejaba de aprisionar mis labios, abruptamente recordé que tenia escondida una de las dagas de Alberth debajo de mi vestido y con mucho esfuerzo logre hacerme de ella la empuñe con fuerza decidida a clavársela en el cuello cuando de la nada no pude mover mas mí cuerpo ¡Ese hijo de perra, había logrado inmovilizarme! y en ese momento el miedo comenzó hacer estragos en mi persona, después de liberar a mis labios, me observo con una sonrisa de medio lado reluciendo en medio de la obscuridad su perfecta dentadura; observo con detenimiento la daga que seguía empuñando mi mano derecha la cual me arrebato y sin preámbulo alguno me la clavo en el abdomen, no pude evitar gritar del dolor e inevitablemente comencé a llorar de la impotencia que sentía en ese preciso momento y en medio de mis alteradas emociones pensé en Alberth, en lo mucho que lo amaba y que ese amor jamás terminaría aunque llegase a morir solo le imploraba a Dios que mi amado caballero hubiera logrado llevarse a mis seres queridos a salvo; no podía concentrar mi mente y lograr comunicarme con él. Terry comenzó a rasgar mi vestido lentamente dejando solo a la vista mí ropa interior, me separo las piernas y nuevamente se coloco encima de mí.**

 **_ Tranquila deja de llorar solo dolerá un poco si solo te relajas te prometo que tu castigo no será tan severo si cooperas, lo primordial es lograr embarazarte para que de una vez por todas la perra de Rene no vuelva a interferir entre nosotros _ en estos momentos lo que me pudiese suceder a mí no importa, siempre y cuando mi familia no saliera lastimada, cerré con fuerza mis ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas nuevamente cuando sentí que los labios de Terry depositaron un casto y húmedo beso en mi frente _ Lo olvidaba, dudo mucho que ellos logren escapar con vida jajajaja no si ella se encuentra deambulando por los alrededores ya que también acaba de despertar y no tiene mucho de haber salido de su crizada y de seguro todos los Andrew no serán suficientes para satisfacer su descomunal hambre _ ¡¿ella? Maldita sea Rene, mi familia podría encontrarse en peligro, pero ¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta de que estaban huyendo? es verdad, al principio sentí la presencia de tres quirópteros y en todo este momento Terry se encuentra solo conmigo y los otros dos no lo están, pero la esencia de Rene en ningún momento fui capaz de sentirla ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo, que no soy capaz de proteger a los míos? ya daba por echo de que alguien dentro de nuestra organización nos había traicionado!**

 **_ ¡Te juro maldito bastardo que una vez que logre dominar mis habilidades la pagaras muy caro junto con toda tu maldita raza yo misma me encargare de erradicarlos de la faz de la tierra y créeme que no tendré piedad alguna que al final drenare su sangre hasta la ultima gota!**

 **Un gran estruendo resonó en medio de la habitación ya que Alberth había entrado destruyendo en su totalidad el enorme ventanal que daba hacía el balcón, sin pensarlo una sola vez derribo a Terry quitándomelo de encima y pude apreciar en su hermoso rostro una ira que jamás había visto en su mirar, reluciendo intensamente sus dos lagunas en un profundo rojo escarlata tan intenso, hermoso y atemorizante al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos se reflejaban, Terry no era capaz de poder liberarse del agarre de mi caballero mientras este le apretaba sin compasión alguna su cuello y sin dejarlo de golpear, lentamente me incorporaba de la cama una vez que volví a tener la libertad de poder controlar los movimientos de mi cuerpo y retire de mi abdomen la daga que Terry me había enterrado, no supe en que momento habían salido de la habitación por donde Alberth había entrado, con algo de dificultad me acerque al balcón para presenciar una pelea entre dos seres con cualidades fueras de este mundo y que son ajenas a la realidad que siempre tiene visualizada el ser humano en su vida cotidiana ni yo misma era capaz de visualizar a la perfección la pelea ya que lo hacían a una velocidad impresionante tanto por los aires como por los suelos, una vez que mis heridas sanaran por si solas salte desde el balcón hacia el exterior, para mi desgracia una vez que llegue al suelo los mareos no se hicieron esperar en mí tenía que tener las fuerzas suficientes para poder dar con el paradero de mí familia y lograr llegar a ella antes de que Rene lo hiciera. De una manera impresionante Alberth me lanzó por los aires mi katana sin descuidarse en ningún momento de los ataques de su contrincante de igual manera le devolví su daga que aun tenia entre mis manos y con determinación estaba dispuesta a emprender carrera en medio de las profundidades del bosque cuando sorpresivamente recibí un puñetazo en medio del rostro que termino por arrojarme a más de 10 metros lo cual provoco que terminara por estrellarme en el tronco de un árbol.**

 **_ ¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa? ¿Acaso pretendías marcharte sin decir adiós? _ Esa extraña voz no me era para nada familiar y una vez que pude visualizarlo bien era un hombre muy alto de cabellera rubia poseedor de unos hermosos ojos color miel adornados por unas largas y espesas pestañas, de un cuerpo fornido y muy atlético, su belleza era simplemente perfecta por supuesto con la esencia de Rene era una mascota mas en su clan. No pude evitar cabrearme por haberse cruzado en mi camino.**

 **_ ¡Quítate de mi camino idiota, estorbas!**

 **_ jajajaja pero que agresiva eres Rosaly jamás imagine que tendría la oportunidad de conocer en persona a la hermana gemela de mi dueña, es realmente impresionante el parecido si no tuvieran los ojos de diferente color seria realmente complicado poder diferenciarlas claro que a la vista del ser humano que es ajeno a la existencia de nuestra especie.**

 **_ ¡No te atrevas a compararme con esa perra, maldito! _ Totalmente segada por la ira me lance en contra de la mascota de Rene desenvainando mi katana y deslizándola por los aires evadiendo los ataques con sus manos las cuales se deformaron como a las de un quiróptero, sentía como la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo solo con mi katana era capaz de dar una buena pelea, no puede evitar sonreír de una manera engreída al darme cuanta de que le estaba dando muchos problemas a este sujeto para poder defenderse terminando por alejarse de mí alcance una vez que sus alas desprendieran de su espalda para volar por los aires, Terry termino por hacer lo mismo y Alberth se coloco a mí lado, a los dos nos estaba costando trabajo respirar estábamos débiles a causa de que nos hacia falta beber sangre y sus palabras invadieron mi mente de nuevo.**

 _ **_ ¿Creí que habías dicho que tal vez no saldrías lastimada? Pero veo que siempre no fue así.**_

 _ **_ Por favor Alberth no es el momento de que me llames la atención por mi estupidez.**_

 _ **_ ¡No me vuelvas a pedir que me aleje de tu lado de esa manera, así como nos pertenecemos mutuamente de ese misma manera debemos protegernos entre nosotros, de solo recordar como esa mierda quería convertirse en tu dueño me hierve la sangre del coraje y de los malditos celos de que otro hombre acaricie tu cuerpo el cual ya esta marcado por mí! ¡Eres mía y de nadie más Candy!**_

 **Mi hermoso y varonil caballero me miraba tan intensamente con sus ojos aun rojos por el deseo de beber sangre ¡Mi sangre! y la de nadie más, amaba esa miraba que no solo desnudaba a mi cuerpo si no también a mí frágil alma, deseaba en ese momento poder arrojarme a sus brazos y devorar apasionadamente sus carnosos labios mientras nuestras lenguas danza entre si de una manera descontrolada, pero ese no era el momento indicado de darle rienda suelta a mis descarados deseos.**

 _ **_ Así como yo soy tuya tu eres mío Alberth y suceda lo que sucede solo seré capaz de amarte a ti y a nadie más no olvides nunca nuestra promesa. Alberth se encuentran todos a salvo ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **_ Tranquila se refugiaron en la vieja cabaña que esta cerca del lago en lo que llegan los refuerzos de Annie para poder sacarlos a todos de aquí William planea llevarse a todos a una de las bases secretas y la mas segura de todas ellas en este preciso momento esta localizada en Londres, tenemos que deshacernos de ellos dos para poder alcanzarlos y poder volver a enfrentarlos nuevamente una vez que tu estés lista para extinguirles la vida de una vez por todas.**_

 **Manteníamos la conversación atreves de la conexión de nuestras mentes, mientras los caballeros de Rene comenzaban a descender nuevamente del cielo para volver atacarnos, teníamos que pensar en algo para poder lograr deshacernos de ellos.**

 _ **_ ¿Alberth tú también logras sentir la presencia de Rene, verdad? aunque es débil su presencia logro sentirla, probablemente pensaras que me volví loca pero, presiento que alguien nos han traicionado Alberth, si no fuese de esa manera jamás habrían logrado dar con nuestro paradero. Por cierto ¿Cuál es la identidad de la nueva mascota de Rene que me ataco antes, tú sabes algo?**_

 _ **_ Yo también llegue a deducir lo mismo respecto a que alguien nos ha traicionado, hay algo que me desconcierta totalmente de todo esto, y el nombre de ese nuevo caballero de Rene es Fumito Nanahara, por las investigaciones que se han llevado a cabo en el escudo rojo se descubrió que es heredero de una gran fortuna de una de las familia mas prestigiosas y poderosas de todo el mundo, si no mal recuerdo no tiene casi el año desde que dejo de ser humano y que por supuesto es el nuevo amante de Rene al parecer existe otro caballero más pero de ese desconozco totalmente.**_

 _ **_ ¡Alberth, se acercan dirijámonos al bosque para poder perderlos, rápido!**_

 _ **_ Sube a mi espalda trataremos de desorientarlos un poco y poder atacarlos una vez que estemos en las profundidades del bosque.**_

 **Sin perder más tiempo las alas de Alberth desplegaron magistralmente por su espalda y con rapidez monte sobre el para emprender vuelo a través del obscuro bosque, nos adentrábamos a una velocidad sorprendente, pero para nuestra desgracia nos habían alcanzado logrando de esa manera bloquearnos todos los escapes posibles, estaba tan concentrada en los movimientos de Terry y Fumito cuando abruptamente fui derribada de la espalda de Alberth por un quiróptero del cual por alguna extraña razón no fuimos capaces de sentir su presencia, lentamente me incorpore del suelo, el quiróptero que me derribo comenzaba a recuperar su forma humana y rápidamente se acerco a mí sujetándome fuertemente de la garganta su simple contacto con mi piel me quemaba lo cual me impedía poder respirar bien, Alberth no lograba poder llegar a mí para auxiliarme ya que los otras dos mascotas de Rene se lo impedían, prácticamente tenía que lidiar con ese imbécil yo sola. Él tampoco me era familiar pero se veía mucho más joven que Fumito, alto de tez morena con una cabellera castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran completamente de café obscuro con un cuerpo atlético que dejaba a la vista sus cincelados bíceps ya que estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba sin excepción alguna de que era poseedor de una belleza arrasadoramente masculina me observaba lascivamente de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo que sacaba su asquerosa lengua para lamer el espacio que dividía a mis dos senos cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, los de él ya se habían tornado completamente negros, en ese preciso instante me percate que solo me encontraba en ropa interior ya que cuando me ataco Terry este había destruido mi vestido.**

 **_ Así que tu eres la gemela de Rene y la futura madre de los hijos de Terry jajajaja mmmm sabes bien ahora comprendo por que te desea tanto eres como una maldita droga si no le pertenecieras yo encantado de la vida te follaba salvajemente.**

 **_ ¡Neal! ¡te juro que te matare su vuelves a tocarla de esa manera solo limítate hacer tu trabajo y dale a beber la sangre que Fumito preparo especialmente para ella y después poder llevármela de aquí!**

 **_ Tranquilo Terry tu solo deshazte de su caballero te asegurare que muy pronto la tendrás para ti solito jajajaja oye Rosaly hay algo que no logro comprender aún _ Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, sentía mi cuerpo adormecido y la falta de aire provocaba que desesperadamente Neal me liberara de su grotesco agarre, parecía divertirse como niño pequeño con lo que estaba haciendo; saco de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón un pequeño frasco que para mí desgracia contenía sangre humana y durativamente volvió a tomar la palabra chasqueando sus blancos dientes _ No logro comprender como es que Terry este obsesionado contigo, cuando eres la viva imagen de su propia madre a quien odia enormemente, mi pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que ve en ti al grado de hacer lo que su madre le pide aunque la aborrece, con tal de tenerte a ti? uppps por la cara que acabas de poner al parecer desconocías de que Rene es la madre biológica de Terry ¿Verdad?**

 **¡¿Terry, hijo biológico de Rene? pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible?! al estar casi inconsciente pude escuchar perfectamente las palabras de Neal y al parecer Terry y Rene son madre e hijo, pero por que ocultarme algo así, Neal apretó con mucha más fuerza mi garganta y del dolor provoco que abriera completamente mi boca lo cual el aprovecho para darme a beber la sangre humana que contenía ese pequeño frasco, estaba perdida si yo bebía esa sangre existía la posibilidad de que volviera a suceder lo mismo que ocurrió en Vietnam, cuando de la nada la daga de Alberth logro atravesar la mano de Neal que sostenía a la altura de mi boca el pequeño frasco el cual dejo caer al suelo a causa de la herida y su sangre comenzó a brotar antes de que su herida sanara por si sola pero eso no impido que su sangre, el olor de su sangre invadiera completamente mis fosas nasales lo cual logro estimular a mi hambriento y desesperado cuerpo que ansiaba desesperadamente beber sangre, mi garganta anhelaba sofocantemente ese jugoso néctar, cuando menos me había dado cuenta mis manos lograron llegar hasta su cuello y con unas fuerzas de las cuales desconocía como pude obtenerlas comencé a estrangularlo logrando de esa forma que el me liberara de su agarre, sin nada de dificultad logre tumbarlo al suelo quedando encima de él, pero me distraje por un instante de mi victima cuando un fuerte olor a sangre humana sofoco a mi olfato y pude apreciar que desde la dirección de donde se ubicaba la cabaña donde todos mis seres queridos debían de estar a salvo era abrazada por un feroz incendio por lo cual entre en pánico y un agudo dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente toda esa caótica escena provoco que la pelea de Alberth se interrumpiera abruptamente y sumamente preocupado dirigió su mirar hacia la misma dirección ¡demonios, mi familia, mi familia estaba en peligro! pero entre en cólera cuando las malditas mascotas de Rene comenzaron a burlarse y Neal era quien más sonoras carcajadas liberaba.**

 **_ jajajaja ¡Vaya, al parecer Rene ya dio con su banquete, pobrecita de seguro tendrá mucha hambre! jajajaja ¡y la muy zorra ni nos dejara las malditas sobras! que divertido ¿Verdad Rosaly? _ y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo pronunciar Neal la ira me invadió completamente ya fusionada con mi brutal hambre tome la daga de Alberth que yacía en el suelo y sin preámbulo alguno la clave en la garganta de Neal lo que provoco que dejara de burlarse para mirarme con una cara llena de horror su exquisita sangre comenzó a bañar a su fino cuello y de un lametazo evite que se desperdiciara ese liquido rojo y pude apreciar que Alberth también era seducido por la sangre del quiróptero, mi caballero tenía hambre y yo me encargaría de satisfacerlo. Fumito y Terry emprendieron carrera para llegar hacia donde nos encontrábamos Neal y yo y sin perder tiempo me incorpore rápidamente junto con mi comida quedando a horcadas sobre él permitiendo la libertad a mis filosos colmillos acompañados de un grotesco gruñido que libere de mi garganta que baño la obscuridad y el sublime silencio que reinaba sobre el bosque bebía desesperadamente, la sangre resbalaba por mi resentida garganta despertando a mi entumido cuerpo, rápidamente le drene la sangre a Neal quien agonizaba lentamente y le sonreí de lado.**

 **_ Que divertido ¿Verdad Neal?**

 **Utilizando la misma daga de Alberth para hacer un herida en mi muñeca y antes de que cerrara mi herida deje caer pequeñas gotas de mi sangre entre sus labios entre abiertos ocasionándole una dolorosa muerte hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a cuartearse, con rapidez me pude poner de pie dispuesta a marcharme no sin antes de pisotear el cadáver de Neal para después quedar echo polvo para cuando Terry y Fumito se lanzaron sobre mí para acorralarme logre esquivarlos ágilmente, comencé a correr velozmente hacia mi caballero una vez que recogí del suelo mi Katana y me abalancé hacia él una vez que sus brazos me recibieron y me estrechaban con fuerza hacía su hermoso cuerpo, rodee con mis piernas su cintura mientras él desprendía nuevamente sus alas y nos elevábamos por los aires; esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para alimentar a Alberth deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo mi cuello dócilmente a mi amante quien sin dudarlo comenzó a lamer mi palpitante yugular hasta que clavo sus colmillos en mí, solo de esta manera podríamos erradicar nuestra debilidad para poder salvar a mi familia estaba totalmente decidida con acabar de una buena vez con la vida de Rene ¡esa maldita, pagaría con su propia vida el simple hecho de haberse metido con las personas mas importantes de mi vida! pero lo que más me alarmaba era ese fuerte olor a sangre humana que era cada vez más intensa mientras nos acercábamos.**

 **Fue entonces cuando pude visualizar nuevamente la silueta de Rene en medio de todo el incendio que ya comenzaba por expandirse, ella se acercaba peligrosamente a mi familia mientras Annie disparaba totalmente desesperada hacia ella pero la muy maldita lograba esquivar cada impacto producido por el arma, una vez que yo y mi caballero descendimos hacia el suelo, vi que entre sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo casi inerte y posiblemente ya sin vida de uno de mis hermanos, para cuando Rene enfoco su mirar en mi sonrió sínicamente mientras la sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios arrojando a la altura de mis pies el cuerpo de mi hermano, la tristeza, el dolor, la impotencia y la rabia no se hicieron esperar en mi e inevitablemente el recuerdo de Joel y Anthony invadieron mi mente ¡no podía estar pasando todo esto! ¡NO! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! me deje caer al suelo de rodillas y tome el cuerpo de mi hermano entre mis brazos estaba sufriendo demasiado y todo era mi ¡MALDITA CULPA!**

 **_ Can… Can... dy.**

 **_ ¡Por favor no hables, te vamos a sacar de aquí solo resiste por favor no me abandones tu también! ¡POR FAVOR NO CIERRES LOS MALDITOS OJOS! _ no pude evitar romper en llanto tanta era mi desesperación que no hallaba que hacer cuando él me dedico una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que al parecer le daba gusto verme otra vez al final a causa del dolor que sentía termino por perder el conocimiento y entre en shock él, él no podría hacerme esto ¡NO!**

 **_ ¡STEAR, STEAR, NOOO!**

 **Continuara...**

 **Disculpen por demorarme demasiado aquí les dejo otro capitulo más y les agradezco mucho por dejar sus comentarios los cuales son muy importantes para mí y por los cuales me motivo a seguir escribiendo hasta la próxima cuídense por favor.**

 **Con cariño y gratitud Karlita G.** __


	10. El ORIGEN DE UN NUEVO CABALLERO

**Advertencia: Existe la posibilidad de que en algunos capítulos contengan, palabras altisonantes y contenido sexual, si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura, por favor, abstente de leer la historia, si no, disfruta de la lectura por favor.**

 **Nota: Quiero agradecer enormemente cada uno de sus comentarios, los cuales son muy importantes para mí y también agradezco aquellos que leen anónimamente, sin ustedes "Amantes por la eternidad", no sería posible. Desde el comienzo de esta aventura; quiero agradecer, el apoyo incondicional, la diversidad de consejos y aquellos ánimos que me ayudan a dar rienda suelta a mis historias, todo esto me ha acompañado durante esta hermosa travesía, Lady Lyuva Sol, nena, gracias por estar conmigo y por apoyarme incondicionalmente sin ti, desde el principio me hubiera desanimado, muchas gracias por ayudarme a ver mis errores, cuando no soy capaz de verlos por mí misma y por ayudarme con mí penosa ortografía jajaja.**

 **Sin más por el momento, agradeciendo su fina atención, disfruten de la lectura. Con cariño KarlitaG.**

" **EL ORIGEN DE UN NUEVO CABALLERO"**

 **No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionar, volver a sentir nuevamente ese dolor era realmente sofocante, era como si a su corazón lo exprimieran sin piedad alguna, hasta hacerle derramar la última gota de sangre, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar resbalando sin cesar por su hermoso rostro. Y él solo se limitó a observar detenidamente a su hermosa niña; aquella hechicera que cautivaba con solo mirarla directamente hacia sus hermosas esmeraldas, si en verdad iba a morir en ese preciso momento, moriría feliz porque había podido verla una vez más y que ella se encontraba bien; el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos aminoraba el terrible dolor que sometía completamente su cuerpo e inevitablemente, el recuerdo de su hermano Anthony invadió su mente y se preguntaba si él también había sufrido de esa misma manera, con ese último pensamiento perdió el conocimiento.**

 **Candy no era capaz de controlar por mucho más tiempo cada una de sus emociones, con cuidado depositó el cuerpo de Stear en el suelo que continuaba inconsciente, no sin antes depositar en su mejilla un casto beso lleno de dolor. Archie logró llegar hacia ellos y el ver a su hermano en ese estado, se imaginó que lo peor había sucedido e inevitablemente rompió en llanto, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y lo único que era capaz de recordar era que la cabaña en la que se refugiaban extrañamente comenzó a incendiarse y en medio de todo ese confuso percance, pudo apreciar que una extraña silueta caminaba entre los escombros acercándose lentamente hacia él, tal fue su impresión descubrir que se trataba de una hermosa mujer completamente idéntica a Candy; por un segundo pensó que se trataba de su misma hermana, pero al mirarla directamente a los ojos, pudo darse cuenta de que no eran las hermosas esmeraldas de su Candy, esa mujer le sonrió de una manera tan sádica que creyó que quien le sonreía era el mismísimo diablo y recordó como Annie disparaba con determinación hacia esa hermosa mujer, mientras ella lograba esquivar con una impresionante rapidez todas las balas, para su desgracia Stear se cruzó en el camino de esa mujer sin imaginar que sería el alimento más exquisito que pudiese haber encontrado Renée.**

 **_ Cuídalo Archie _ Exclamó Candy, tratando de reprimir su ira.**

 **_ ¡Candy! _ La llamó Archie, con preocupación**

 **La ira comenzaba a nublar su razón, Alberth observaba con preocupación a su ama y depositó en sus manos su katana, la cual empuñó con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos resaltaban a causa de la fuerza aplicada, para Renée todo esto no era más que pura diversión, sentía un inmenso placer al poder apreciar el dolor de su propia hermana, aunque encontrarse de nuevo con ella, después de todos estos años, le causaba cierta felicidad y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para llevársela y encontrar algún método que pudiese evitar que su gemela siguiera alimentándose de los suyos, a fin de encontrar el modo de someterla a su antojo. Deslizó su esbelto cuerpo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Candy, si las miradas pudieran matar, Renée hubiera muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, las esmeraldas de Candy se tornaron completamente rojas, a la vez que sobresalían amenazadoramente sus colmillos, lo que para Renée le era totalmente indiferente. Renée detuvo su sensual andar para apreciar lascivamente a Alberth de pies a cabeza, después observó detenidamente a su hermana para sonreírle cínicamente.**

 **_ Creo que ese insignificante humano significaba mucho para ti ¿No es así, hermanita? Jajajaja déjame decirte que su sangre mmmm es sumamente exquisita deberías probarla _ Exclamó Renée, al mismo tiempo que se relamía la sangre de sus carnosos y sensuales labios.**

 **_ ¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar ni una palabra más!**

 **_ ¡Ups, pero que delicada jajaja!**

 **_ ¡Te lo advertí, maldita!**

 **Y con determinación, se lanzó sobre Renée, tomándola completamente por sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba esa repentina reacción por parte de Candy. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró esquivar el ataque, por lo cual comenzó a preocuparse ya que no tenía mucho de haber despertado y aun no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para poder sostener una breve batalla con su gemela, lo único que podría hacer era maldecir profundamente la ineptitud de sus caballeros, quienes fueron incapaces de someter a su hermana.**

 **A Alberth, la reacción de Candy lo tomó por sorpresa, cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ella atacaba a Renée sin contemplación alguna, pudo percatarse que el precioso rostro de Candy era completamente inexpresivo, carente de emoción alguna e inevitablemente sintió un mal presentimiento, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía de detenerla cuanto antes, sabía a la perfección que la causa de su actuar se debía a que Renée había lastimado a Stear, pero tenía miedo de que la rabia provocara que ella perdiera toda capacidad de razonamiento, como había sucedido en Vietnam, estaba a punto de intervenir en medio de la pelea cuando para su sorpresa pudo escuchar como el corazón de Stear comenzaba a estabilizar su ritmo.**

 **Ese pequeño pero apenas audible latido, invadió completamente los sentidos adormecidos de una abrumada Candy cuya ira comenzaba aminorar al escuchar los pequeños latidos de tan gran corazón que poseía su hermano, olvidando completamente la presencia de una agotada Renée, Para Candy significaba que existía la posibilidad de poder salvarle la vida a Stear.**

 **_ ¡Vaya! al parecer, aún sigue con vida, deberías de estar agradecida conmigo, ¿No lo crees, hermanita?, creo que después de todo no pude terminar de beber de él una vez que aparecieras y me amargaras la cena ¿Esta es tu manera de recibirme? después de no habernos visto durante muchos años! _ Exclamó Renée con burla y cierta arrogancia.**

 **Candy, con sus fríos y cautivadores ojos, los cuales poco a poco perdían ese color rojo carmesí que los adornaban, observó detenidamente a la mujer que alardeaba ser su hermana y pudo recordar lo que Neal le había confesado antes de matarlo: Terry y Renée eran madre e hijo; aun no era capaz de digerir tan perturbador secreto que le fuese revelado, preguntándose así misma porque su familia y principalmente Alberth, no habían sido capaces de contarle esa confusa verdad. Ahora que observaba detenidamente a Renée, el parecido con Terry era sorprendente, los mismos ojos azul zafiro, desbordando la misma arrogancia y prepotencia tan característicos de los dos e inmediatamente la duda invadió a su agotada mentalidad ¿Cómo fue que Renée había logrado concebir? sus caballeros no eran capaces de lograrlo, al menos que la víctima haya sido un humano. Zafiros contra esmeraldas se debatían en una lucha interna, al mismo tiempo que se desafiaban mutuamente con la mirada.**

 **Renée observo con lástima tan conmovedora escena familiar, donde William había logrado llegar con cierta dificultad hasta donde se encontraban sus hijos, Candy pudo percatarse que su padre se encontraba severamente lastimado, y con ayuda de Annie lograba incorporarse, Alberth trató de acercarse nuevamente a Candy, pero ella detuvo abruptamente su andar.**

 **_ Por favor, no te acerques, te prometo que trataré de controlarme, solo no te alejes de mi familia, por favor_ Exclamó Candy observando con súplica a su amado caballero.**

 **_ ¡Candy! _ Exclamó Alberth.**

 **_ Al parecer William, tú no entiendes ¿Verdad? Acaso ¿No tuviste ya suficiente con la muerte de tu mujer y la de tu propio hijo?_ Intervino Renée observando detenidamente a William.**

 **Candy, dejándose llevar por el odio tan inmenso que sentía hacia Renée, apuntó con el filo de su katana el delicado y elegante cuello de su hermana, a quien observaba nuevamente con sus ojos color rojo carmesí.**

 **_ ¡Con mi padre no te metas, desgraciada! ¡Mucho menos te atrevas a volver a mencionar a Anthony y a su madre! _ Externó Candy con mucha rabia contenida, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su delicada mano en el filo de su temible katana.**

 **Una vez que la katana fuera bañada completamente con la sangre de Candy, con mucha maestría y elegancia deslizo su arma por los aires, con la finalidad de clavársela a Renée; pero, de manera sorpresiva un quiróptero la protegió contra su ataque, al mismo tiempo que Fumito y Terry aparecían a su lado. Para sorpresa de Candy, el quiróptero que protegía de frente a su gemela, hacía demasiada presión en su katana con sus asquerosas manos deformes, causando que la filosa arma se partiera en dos, para después recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen que terminó por sofocarla a causa del dolor provocado por el mismo. A punto de perder el equilibrio, Alberth logró sostenerla entre sus brazos, para que no cayera al suelo.**

 **_ ¡Jajajaja ya te habías tardado demasiado en aparecer, mi querido Solomon! Mmm sabía que tú me serías de mucha más utilidad, por un instante llegué a pensar que Rosaly acabaría conmigo, pero mira nada más ¡has logrado enfurecer a Alberth por haber lastimado a su dueña jajaja!**

 **_ Es mejor que nos marchemos ahora Renée, no tenemos mucha ventaja contra ellos. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Neal ya fue eliminado de la faz de la Tierra _ Pronuncio Fumito en un pequeño pero audible murmullo para Rene.**

 **_ Tienes toda la razón Fumito, al fin y al cabo estamos a mano ¿No es así, hermanita?, tú acabaste con la vida de uno de mis caballeros y yo lastimé a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida _ Pronunció Rene con cierta malicia.**

 **Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta, Renée y sus mascotas se habían esfumado en el viento. Con cierta dificultad, Candy logró incorporarse, al mismo tiempo que Alberth la observaba con suma preocupación; todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y no pudo evitar molestarse consigo mismo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Candy sabía a la perfección lo culpable que se sentía su caballero; acarició su varonil rostro con mucha ternura para poder reconfortarlo y demostrarle que se sentía un poco mejor.**

 **_ Tranquilo, Alberth, ese golpe no me afectó tanto, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa _ Exclamó Candy con cierto cansancio, al mismo tiempo que observaba con melancolía su katana partida en dos y que yacía inservible en el suelo.**

 **_ ¡Stear, Dios mío, Stear! _ Gritaba William completamente sumergido en la desesperación.**

 **Con ayuda de su caballero, Candy trató de acercarse lo más rápido posible a su hermano, en ese preciso instante le importaba un bledo que Renée se hubiera esfumado; lo más importante en ese momento era poder auxiliar en la medida de lo posible. Todos los que se encontraban alrededor de Stear observaban con mucha impotencia y tristeza, cómo agonizaba a causa del dolor y por la enorme herida que cruzaba su cuello, el cual o dejaba de sangrar, Archie observó con tanta desesperación a su Candy, quien totalmente abatida tomó a Stear nuevamente entre sus brazos.**

 **Annie se sentía completamente inútil, todos se encontraban lastimados y completamente agotados, los Goldsmith fueron informados por alguien que tomó la estúpida decisión de traicionarlos, pero estaba completamente decidida a dar con el maldito traidor. Con desesperación tomo su radio del bolsillo de su pantalón, dispuesta a dar con el paradero de Tom.**

 **_ ¡Maldita, sea Tom, ¿Dónde diablos estás?! ¡Se supone que debiste mandarnos refuerzos maldito desgraciado! ¡Stear se encuentra grave!_ Exclamaba con todas sus fuerzas una colérica Annie fuera de sí, en ese mismo instante pudo percatarse que Dorothy estaba ausente.**

 **_ ¿Y, Dorothy? _ Preguntó una confusa Annie, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de gritar a la radio que tenía entre sus tensas manos, observando a todos lados en medio de la oscuridad, donde la única luz que se podía apreciar en medio de todo el caos, era la del mismo incendio que consumía fervientemente la cabaña.**

 **_** _ **Annie, Annie, vamos en camino, los llevaremos a una de las bases secretas donde ya les informe que tengan completamente preparados a los mejores médicos, confírmame su ubicación por favor _**_ **Se escuchó que la voz de Tom atravesó la radio de Annie, quien completamente confusa se encontró con la fría mirada de Alberth, quien al parecer tenía la misma sospecha, Annie pudo entender lo que la mirada de Alberth le quería decir y, para su total asombro, la voz de Alberth invadió a su cansada mente.**

 **_** _ **Los demás aún no se han dado cuenta, es mejor que lo discutamos más adelante y que por el momento seamos discretos, por ahora lo único importante es salvar a Stear, Annie_**_ **Explicó Alberth.**

 **Completamente de acuerdo con Alberth, empuñó con fuerza su radio para dar la ubicación a Tom, por ahora tenía que lograr sacarlos a todos de ese maldito lugar.**

 **_ En la que fuese la cabaña familiar de los Andrew, podrás encontrarnos por medio del incendio que consume la cabaña, cambio y fuera_ Informó una atormentada Annie quien no pudo evitar empañar de lágrimas sus hermosos ojos al ver como Archie se derrumbaba nuevamente.**

 **_ Candy, sabes que tu sangre puede ser capaz de salvarle la vida a tu hermano _ Soltó sorpresivamente un atormentado William, provocando que todos los presentes agrandaran los ojos como platos a tan perturbadoras palabras.**

 **_ Candy ¿Eso es verdad? Por favor, dime que es verdad_ Preguntaba Archie con la voz quebrada.**

 **_ Pero, pensé que eso no sería posible, un quiróptero se alimentó de Stear, la teoría es que él se convertiría en un quiróptero sin la capacidad del razonamiento como si se tratase de un animal salvaje, tal y como se pensó que sucedería con Anthony ya que Candy evitó que su difunto hermano experimentara esa transformación _ Pronunció Annie completamente confundida.**

 **_ Y tienes toda la razón la Annie, pero esta vez la situación es un poco diferente, ya que el quiróptero que atacó a Anthony era un quiróptero hematófago de tercer nivel y Renée, una reina de primer nivel, fue la que ataco a Stear, así que después de que una Reina ataca a un humano, este simplemente muere por que la sangre le fue drenada, pero en el caso de Stear la sangre no le fue consumida del todo. Solo podrá salvarse si Candy le da a beber su sangre _ Explicó William, mientras observaba a una confundida Candy cuyas esmeraldas dejaban de brillar al ser absorbidas por una arrasadora tristeza.**

 **_ Pero si lo hago, papá, Stear no volverá a ser el mismo de antes, ¿Quién mierda creen que soy, para arrebatarle su humanidad? ¡Yo no tengo ese derecho! ¡Suficiente he tenido con haberle hecho daño a Alberth!_ Explotó Candy fuera de sí, mientras quebraba en llanto.**

 **_ Tú nunca me has hecho daño Candy ¿De dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea? ¡Tú me salvaste la vida! Y me diste una nueva razón para seguir existiendo, aunque físicamente mi cuerpo y habilidades no sean a las de un humano, mi corazón sigue siendo el de un ser humano, si no lo fuera de ese modo yo no sería capaz de sentir este amor que te he profesado por mucho tiempo. Sabes perfectamente que tú eres lo que más amo y te puedo asegurar que Stear pensaría lo mismo que yo, ¡Candy su corazón aun es capaz de latir y con cada latido que puedo escuchar presiento que desea fervientemente seguir amando a su familia y sobre todo seguir a su lado! _ Externó Alberth con toda sinceridad.**

 **Las palabras de Alberth parecieron surgir efecto en Candy, no sin antes observar a todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos, quienes estaban dispuestos apoyarla en esta difícil situación. ¿Cómo no amar a Alberth después de todo lo que han compartido? desde que ambos se conocieron, sin darse cuenta en ese preciso instante, los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos una vez que entrelazaran sus dedos para emprender juntos aquel camino cuyas adversidades deseaba romper ese sentimiento compartido. Observó con decisión el cuerpo lastimado de Stear, lo estrechó con fuerza en un cálido y fraternal abrazo mientras escuchaba el hermoso compás que ejercían los pequeños latidos del corazón de su hermano, aunque deseaba en el fondo de su corazón, que Anthony hubiese tenido también la misma oportunidad, para poder haberlo salvado de la misma manera, y llena de convicción decidió poner en marcha la acción que le salvaría la vida a Stear.**

 **_ Alberth, por favor, necesito que una vez que termine de darle a beber mi sangre, lo sujetes con mucha fuerza, sabes que el proceso es muy doloroso al principio_ Exclamo Candy mientras su amado caballero asentía afirmativamente ante la petición de su amada.**

 **Albert tomó una de sus dagas para poder hacer un corte en la muñeca de Candy, pero para su sorpresa, Candy tomo por sí sola la daga, empuñándola con fuerza mientras lo miraba fijamente en aquellas deslumbrantes lagunas.**

 **_ Lo haré yo sola _ Exclamó Candy, completamente decidida.**

 **Sin siquiera dudarlo, Candy logró hacer un corte significativo a la altura de su muñeca y se detuvo una vez que su sangre comenzara a brotar sutilmente y después, depositar en la boca de Stear toda la sangre que le fuera posible consumir, antes de que su herida comenzara a sanar. Con Stear en su regazo, observó por última vez a una ansiosa Annie, a un preocupado Archie y a un esperanzado William para así después, con sus delicadas manos, entreabrió los labios de Stear para poder posar los suyos y que de esa manera su sangre lograra entrar en la garganta de Stear…**

… **.**

 **_** _ **Anthony, Anthony, hermano por favor espera ¡llévame contigo! _**_ **Gritaba Stear a la silueta de su hermano Anthony, en medio de una densa y blanquecina niebla.**

 **Anthony giró lentamente su cuerpo para poder encarar a su hermano y con una hermosa sonrisa se dirigió a él.**

 **_** _ **Tú no tienes por qué seguirme, aun no es tu hora, Papá, Candy y Archie te están esperando, por favor, confío en que tú cuidarás bien de ellos _**_ **Exclamo Anthony.**

 **_** _ **Pero Antho…Antho…ny _**_ **Pronunciaba Stear con mucha dificultad mientras sentía que algo quemaba todo su cuerpo y el ardor era mucho más intenso en su garganta, para después sentir su cabeza martillada por un terrible dolor, su visión era cada vez más borrosa hasta que terminó por derrumbarse, hecho un ovillo en el suelo y la silueta de Anthony desaparecía lentamente en medio de la fría niebla no sin antes pronunciar sus últimas palabras.**

 **_** _ **Solo sopórtalo un poco más, el dolor no tardará en cesar, sé fuerte Stear, ¡sé fuerte!**_

…

 **El cuerpo de Stear se sacudía bruscamente mientras su piel se tornaba mucho más pálida y fría, a la vez que sus labios se tornaban ligeramente rojizos como la cereza; sus huesos tronaban estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo que unos sublimes colmillos sobresalían de su perfecta dentadura.**

 **Todos observaban con preocupación la perturbadora y desgastante escena, Alberth lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza, el proceso de la transformación estaba por terminar. Cuando abruptamente abrió sus ojos, permitiendo observar como sus ojos color chocolate se tornaban completamente a un color intensamente rojo, mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su hermosa niña…**

 **_ ¡Candy, Candy!_ Pronunció Stear con dulzura, para después perder el conocimiento, no sin antes apreciar detenidamente, por solo un instante, el hermoso y bien cincelado rostro de su pecosa hermana.**

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta la próxima, no olviden comentar por favor y cuídense mucho.**


	11. LA OBSESIÓN DE SOLOMON

**Los personajes y respectivas historias no me pertenecen, si no, a sus respectivos autores, en quienes me apoyo e inspiro con la finalidad de entretener y no de lucrar.**

 **De antemano, pido enormemente una disculpa por la demora, me gustaría que me pudiesen dejar reviews respecto a cómo les parece la historia o ya sea para alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva etc. Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Habrá capítulos que posiblemente contengan palabras altisonantes y contenido sexual si eres sensible a este tipo de temas por favor abstente de leer la historia de lo contrario disfruta la lectura.**

 **(Capitulo 11)**

" **LA OBSESIÓN DE SOLOMON"**

 **La torrencial lluvia caía sin cesar sobre una majestuosa mansión, cuyos alrededores comenzaban a sufrir estragos a causa de la misma tormenta que acompañaba a tan fría y peligrosa noche. Dentro de la calidez que albergaba el interior de tan elegante mansión, donde la única luz que se podía apreciar en el salón principal era la de una pequeña flama, la cual se mantenía encendida conforme su intenso calor consumía la vela en la que ardía; dentro de esa misma habitación, sobre una elegante cama, descansaba un hermoso y sensual cuerpo, en el cual resaltaban cada una de sus bien cinceladas curvas una vez que la pequeña bata de seda negra con encaje, acariciaba constantemente con cada movimiento que realizaba, al mismo tiempo que su abundante cabellera rubia rizada caía como cascada sobre su espalda desnuda a causa de su mismo escote. Quedando completamente bocabajo, sus hermosos y sádicos ojos azul zafiro observaban detenidamente a uno de sus mejores caballeros; cuyo atlético y varonil cuerpo vestía un elegante traje de etiqueta color negro, con una hermosa cabellera negra cuyos rizos rebeldes caían armoniosamente sobre su precioso rostro, sus bellos ojos azul claro se mantenían totalmente perdidos ante la tenebrosa vista que se podía apreciar a través de la enorme ventana que adornaba la habitación.**

 **Renée, suspiro profundamente una vez que se incorporara, para dirigirse a su flamante caballero.**

 **_ Solomon, ¿Por qué crees, que eres mucho más digno de poseer a mi hermana que Terry?_ Pregunto con intriga.**

 **_ Soy yo quien la merece, te puedo asegurar que soy el hombre adecuado para someterla a nuestra voluntad_ Respondió Solomon con mucha seguridad.**

 **_ Dime, Solomon ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?, Sobre todo, ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en tu palabra?_ Cuestiono Renée.**

 **_ Renée, sabes que eres como una madre para mí, y uno de mis tantos objetivos es poder satisfacerte plenamente. Si te hace feliz tener a tu hermana a tu lado, te puedo jurar, que así será. Yo mismo me encargaré de ello, y he de informarte que todos estos años llenos de dedicación a mis investigaciones y sumos experimentos con humanos, por fin están rindiendo frutos_ Exclamó Solomon con júbilo, al mismo tiempo que sonreía sádicamente.**

 **_ ¿A qué te refieres Solomon?_ Preguntó Renée con mucha ilusión.**

 **Solomon dejó de observar fijamente hacia la ventana para mirar detenidamente a Renée, y con una sonrisa de medio lado pronunció la respuesta tan esperada por su ama.**

 **_ ¿Recuerdas cuando me enviaste a Vietnam para poder dar con el paradero de Rosaly y su caballero?**

 **_ Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, para poder interrumpir abruptamente su largo sueño, inyectaste en ella sangre humana ¿Verdad? Ya que es alérgica a ella.**

 **_ Tienes toda la razón, pero he de aclararte que no solo fue sangre humana la que le suministré a su organismo.**

 **_ Solomon, solo ve directamente al grano_ Pronunció una colérica Renée ya cansada de tanto misterio.**

 **_ La sangre humana que suministré en Rosaly, estaba fusionada con un virus que yo mismo cree y desarrollé, el origen de este virus se bebe a las alteraciones genéticas que hemos realizado con tu misma sangre Renée, y como efecto secundario provocó que ella perdiera la cordura. Pero si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado el virus ya debe de haber terminado de incubar perfectamente en su organismo, con el paso de los años, y como consecuencia, se logrará el propósito de que Rosaly no vuelva a tener la necesidad de alimentarse de la sangre de su misma especie_ Explicó Solomon detenidamente.**

 **_ ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que me estás diciendo Solomon?_ Cuestionó ansiosamente Renée**

 **_ Estoy totalmente seguro de ello. Te demostraré que seré capaz de domesticar a Rosaly, sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos, Terry solo quiere poseer a Rosaly para su propio beneficio, en cambio yo, mi querida Renée, te puedo asegurar que mis intenciones hacia tu hermana no son para nada egoístas_ Pronunció Solomon, con cierta arrogancia.**

 **_ Sabes que tengo toda mi confianza depositada en ti y en tu padre, sé que Hamsell y tú jamás me traicionarían, en cambió Terry… últimamente se está comportando muy extraño y anda así desde que nos enfrentamos a mi hermana. No sé por qué, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que algo cambió en él, esa última noche_ Dedujo Renée.**

 **_ En fin, dejando fuera de este tema al estúpido de tu hijo, te informare de todos los movimientos que llevaré acabo inmediatamente, para traer a la familia a nuestra preciosa Rosaly.**

 **_ ¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de que Hamsell te cederá toda la administración del colegio San Pablo?**

 **_ Si, así es; el colegio será el señuelo perfecto, para atraer a Rosaly nuevamente a Londres, una vez que esté dentro de nuestro territorio, será nuestra y no tendrá escapatoria alguna_ Explicó Solomon a una entusiasmada Renée.**

 **_ Al parecer, esto será realmente divertido, me muero por saber qué es lo que sucederá dentro del colegio, pero, algo me dice que muchas vidas humanas se perderán en este juego, Solomon, por un instante olvide lo sádico que puedes llegar hacer, veo que por mi querida hermana eres capaz de mancharte las manos de sangre_ Exclamó una orgullosa Renée.**

 **_ Me conoces perfectamente y eso me hace muy feliz, por cierto he de informarte que Dorothy se encargara especialmente de Rosaly, una vez que caiga en nuestras manos, pero te prometo que una vez que ya no la necesite más, me desharé de ella; pero por el momento la necesito, gracias a su ingenuidad logramos desnudar muchos misterios del "escudo rojo".**

 **_ Esa chica es una estúpida, mira que traicionar a los Andrew por dinero, la muy ingenua no tiene la menor idea de que sus días están contados_ Aseguro Renée.**

 **_ Por cierto, ¿qué hay del otro contacto que tenemos dentro de la organización de los Andrew?**

 **_ No te preocupes, de igual manera sigue informándome de todo. De hecho no ha tenido problemas con infiltrarnos información ya que al parecer se dieron cuenta de la traición de Dorothy, y eso los tiene muy preocupados_ Explicó Solomon.**

 **_ En fin, me tengo que ir, Renée, cualquier cosa sabes cómo localizarme_ Se despedía Solomon.**

 **_ Está bien, espero y todo salga acorde a lo que tienes planeado_ Respondió Renée.**

 **_ Ya verás que sí, mi amada Renée_ Exclamó Solomon, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su ama para depositar un casto beso en su mejilla.**

 **Solomon estaba por marcharse de la habitación de Renée, cuando la aterciopelada voz de su ama lo detuvo abruptamente.**

 **_ Solomon, solo quisiera pedirte una cosa más_ Pronunció Renée con mucha sensualidad sus palabras.**

 **Solomon esbozo una hermosa sonrisa de medio lado, sabía perfectamente cuál sería la petición de la hermosa mujer a quien consideraba como a su propia madre.**

 **_ Renée sabes a la perfección que para mí, es un placer, cumplir con todos tus deseos_ Aseguro Solomon.**

 **_ Quiero que sea mío, su sangre, ha sido lo mejor que pudiese probar en toda mi vida hasta hora_ Exclamó Renée al mismo tiempo que rozaba sus sensuales labios, con las yemas de sus dedos, cerrando con fuerza sus hermosos ojos color azul zafiro, para hacer más presente aquel recuerdo. La sangre de Stear, le brindó aquel éxtasis de vitalidad que tanto le fascinaba sentir en todo su esbelto cuerpo.**

 **_ Y ¿Acaso Alberth ya no te interesa? ¿Ahora resulta que tu nueva obsesión, es uno de los hermanos adoptivos de Rosaly? Jajajaja**

 **_ Alberth ya me hartó, lo único que provoca en mí son los fuertes deseos de eliminarlo con mis propias manos, su rechazo hacia mí, le costara demasiado_ Pronunció con rabia sus venenosas palabras.**

 **_ En fin, ahora comprendo por qué no fuiste capaz de matar al pobre chico, podría decirte que compartimos el mismo sentimiento.**

 **_ Lo dices por mi querida hermana ¿Verdad?**

 **_ Así es, te prometo que ese chico, será tuyo, así como Rosaly será mía para toda la eternidad.**

 **_ Solomon, por algo eres uno de mis caballeros favoritos, ¿Por qué mejor no pude haberte parido a ti?, es verdad, Terry es fruto de mi aventura con Richard Granchester, el estúpido humano jamás imagino que era utilizado por nosotros como experimento_ Dijo Renée con una sádica sonrisa de solo recordar su pasado con el duque de Granchester.**

 **_ ¡Jajajajaja, Ah que recuerdo! él jamás pudo darse cuenta desde un principio, que aquella hermosa actriz novata que lo cautivó con su belleza y talento, y que cuyo falso nombre, era el de Eleonor Baker, no era más que en realidad una reina quiróptero de sangre pura que se alimenta de seres humanos hasta drenarles la última gota de sangre, ¡jajajaja! eres única Renée, cuando fingías ser un humano, me dejabas completamente sorprendido_ Expresó con mucha admiración Solomon.**

 **_ Si lo sé ¡jajajaja! aunque déjame decirte, que si no hubiera sido por Richard jamás nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que los quirópteros de sangre pura, podíamos reproducirnos con seres humanos.**

 **_ Es verdad, gracias a ello yo pude existir.**

 **_ Si, aún recuerdo lo difícil que fue para Hamsell dejar embarazada a la zorra de Rose Mary Andrew, quien fuese la esposa de Joel. Pobre hombre, jamás imaginó que su amada esposa y su mejor amigo eran amantes. Claro que todo fue obra de nosotros y que Rose Mary solo fue utilizada, al igual que Richard.**

 **_ ¿Sabes? aún tengo presente muchos recuerdos respecto a Rose Mary, sé que la asesinaron unos años después, lo mismo sucedió con Richard ¿Verdad?**

 **_ Sí, tienes toda la razón, mi querido Solomon, solo experimentamos con ellos unos años más. Y cuando Hamsell logró obtener las ultimas muestras necesarias de ellos dos, los eliminamos. El tiempo que los dejamos con vida, fue el tiempo suficiente para poder despojarlos de toda la fortuna que estaba en sus manos, de esa manera logramos engrandecer lo que hoy conoces como la aglomerada fortuna de los Goldsmith.**

 **Solomon recordaba a la perfección muchas cosas, pero de cierto modo, algunos recuerdos los mantenía en secreto ya que para él era sumamente peligroso manifestar sus recuerdos, tanto a su padre como a la mismísima Renée. Recordaba perfectamente el rostro de su verdadera madre, aunque no era muy hermosa, siempre tenía presente su recuerdo, ya que cuando era pequeño, veló mucho por ella, aunque nunca sintió aquel cariño maternal hacia Rose Mary, siempre le estaría completamente agradecido por haberle permitido conocer a Rosaly Andrew, su primer y único amor, e inevitablemente ese recuerdo invadió detalladamente sus pensamientos…**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Alemania, 1889**_

 _ **Desde que tenía uso de razón, Rose Mary, siempre estaba postrada en la misma cama, su rostro sumamente demacrado reflejaba sus pocos deseos de seguir con vida; Solomon sabía que ella era su madre biológica, ya que su padre le había confesado todo detalladamente, incluyendo el simple hecho de que él no era un ser humano en su totalidad. Desde los 6 años sabía que era un quiróptero de 2da clase.**_

 _ **Sus primeros 8 años de vida los vivió encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes de aquella habitación, en la que una moribunda Rose Mary habitaba; su padre le brindó una educación desde la seguridad de su hogar, pese a ya cumplir casi la mayoría de edad, ya que no quería que el olor de la sangre humana despertara a su más descabellada naturaleza, a pesar de que Hamsell siempre le decía la verdad, aun así no era capaz de evitar tener ciertas dudas respecto al existir de Rose Mary en sus vidas. Era capaz de darse cuenta de que Rose Mary sufría demasiado por la indiferencia de Hamsell, lo cual le permitió darse cuenta que su padre nunca la amó. Un día, armándose completamente de valor, se atrevió a cuestionar a su padre.**_

 _ **_ Padre, ¿puedo preguntar algo?_ Cuestiono Solomon con cierto temor, una vez que su padre le permitiera tomar un breve descanso de sus ajetreados estudios.**_

 _ **_ Puedes formular tu pregunta, Solomon_ Alentó Hamsell a su hijo.**_

 _ **_ Es sobre mamá, no entiendo el por… _Hamsell no permitió que Solomon terminara de hablar.**_

 _ **_ Ella no es tu madre_ Sentenció Hamsell con mucha seriedad.**_

 _ **_ Entonces, ¿Por qué vive con nosotros? ¿Por qué nunca deja de llamarme hijo? ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que cuidar de ella todo este maldito tiempo?!**_

 _ **_ Para mí es primordial que aún se mantenga con vida, y tú eres la única persona, por la cual Rose Mary aún sigue con vida, no puedo negarte el hecho de que ella te tuvo en su vientre durante 9 meses, pero ese simple hecho no la convierte en tu verdadera madre. Es un ser humano más que fortalece mis investigaciones y experimentos, para lograr que nuestra especie sea sumamente poderosa e invencible _ Explicó Hamsell a su hijo.**_

 _ **_ Así que… ¿No tengo madre?_ Preguntó un confundido Solomon.**_

 _ **_ Hijo mío, te prometo, que dentro de poco tiempo podrás conocer a la única persona que tiene el derecho de ser tu madre, ¿o acaso sientes algún afecto hacía Rose Mary? Es importante que recuerdes que no puedes tener afecto alguno hacia los humanos, ya que ellos son nuestra fuente de alimento_ Recalcó con seriedad cada una de sus palabras.**_

 _ **_ Te puedo asegurar, padre, que Rose Mary no significada nada para mí, tú te has encargado de inculcármelo todo este tiempo. Y espero ansiosamente poder conocer a esa mujer que si será digna de ser una madre para mí_ Con esas últimas palabras dirigidas a Hamsell, Solomon se marchó hacia la habitación en la que siempre acompañaba a Rose Mary, noche y día.**_

 _ **Entró con sigilo y pudo percatarse que Rose Mary se encontraba sentada sobre la bullida cama, mientras admiraba detalladamente un álbum de fotografías, cosa que terminó por despertar el interés del pelinegro. Mientras más se acercaba a ella, visualizo cómo unas abundantes lágrimas humedecían a su afligido rostro, con cierta perturbación, se atrevió a sacar a Rose Mary de su propio mundo.**_

 _ **_ ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?_ Cuestionó Solomon con indiferencia.**_

 _ **_ ¡Solomon, hijo mío!_ Exclamó con júbilo, la atormentada mujer mientras secaba sus lágrimas, con un pequeño pañuelo.**_

 _ **_ ¿Puedo ver? _ Preguntó sin importancia alguna.**_

 _ **_ Claro que sí, ven, acércate_ Alentó Rose Mary.**_

 _ **Solomon se acercó a su madre, no había día alguno en que no dejara de lucir exactamente igual, para Solomon, Rose Mary nunca dejaba de vestir la misma bata blanca y su abundante cabellera castaña siempre solía tenerla despeinada, sus ojos color miel carecían de brillo, era como si estuviera muerta en vida.**_

 _ **Rose Mary depositó el álbum de fotografías, en las manos de Solomon, quien no tardó en visualizar a las personas que complementaban ese sencillo retrato y en ese preciso instante, Solomon podría asegurar, jamás haber visto el retrato de una joven tan bella; pese a que la fotografía era en blanco y negro, eso no fue impedimento alguno para poder admirar detalladamente cada una de sus perfectas y bellas facciones. Por lo cual, no tardó en cuestionar a Rose Mary sobre la identidad de aquella preciosa joven, quien posaba con alegría a lado de un hombre mucho mayor que ella, el cual parecía ser su padre.**_

 _ **_ Rose Mary ¿quién es esta señorita? ¿Acaso la conoces?_ Preguntó Solomon.**_

 _ **Rose Mary, liberó un profundo suspiro de resignación, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento, eran cada vez más notorios en su afligido rostro; observaba con arrepentimiento aquel apuesto hombre que posaba para la fotografía, para así después observar a la bella joven que era cobijada por los cálidos brazos fraternales de aquel hombre que alguna vez fuese su esposo. Solo podía recordar el gran desprecio que sentía por la joven, el odio era indescriptible desde el primer instante en que la había visto; siempre consideró que la pequeña Rosaly Andrew, fue la principal causante de sus desgracias, Joel siempre daba todo por sus hijos y eso siempre terminaba por molestarla…**_

 _ **_ Su nombre es Rosaly, Rosaly Andrew_ Exclamó Rose Mary, después de un largo silencio.**_

 _ **_ Rosaly_ Solomon repitió ese hermoso nombre una y otra vez.**_

 _ **_ Comparten el mismo apellido, ¿acaso es parte de tu familia también?_ Solomon preguntó con curiosidad, con la finalidad de descubrir todo lo que le fuera posible sobre aquella hermosa joven.**_

 _ **_ Ella no es nadie importante en mi vida, el hombre que está a su lado, fue mi primer esposo, él se casó conmigo para poder satisfacer de cierta manera a nuestras propias familias, yo creía que en verdad lo amaba como él llegó a amarme a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Debí darme cuenta en ese preciso instante, que el haberme escapado con Hamsell, como una vil cualquiera, fue el error más grande que puede haber cometido. Rosaly y John siempre fueron los únicos que le importaban, ¡Joel tiene toda la maldita culpa de todo esto! ¡Él amo más a esos estúpidos mocosos que a mí!_ Rose Mary estaba fuera de sí, escupía cada una de sus palabras, con toda la rabia que le fuera posible, Solomon pensaba que la pobre mujer podría terminar volviéndose loca a causa de sus propios remordimientos, pero eso no le importaba. Pero, aparte de Rosaly, Solomon quería saber quién era John y sin más preámbulos formuló rápidamente la pregunta.**_

 _ **_ ¿Se puede saber quién es John?_ Pregunto Solomon.**_

 _ **_ Tu hermano, mi querido Solomon_ Respondió Rose Mary.**_

 _ **_ ¿Mi hermano?_ Preguntó Solomon con cierta incredulidad, jamás imaginó que tendría un hermano, "¿Por qué mí padre no me lo había confesado?" se preguntó.**_

 _ **_ Sí, así es, tu medio hermano, fruto de mi matrimonio con Joel Andrew_ Confesó Rose Mary.**_

 _ **Solomon tenía la extraña sensación de que a su madre biológica no le quedaba mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos. Su padre le había inculcado, que en sus vidas, Rose Mary no era más que una simple rata de laboratorio; con el paso de los años Solomon dedicó parte de su vida a estudiar medicina, con la finalidad de expandir sus experimentos con humanos, quería serle de utilidad a su padre en muchos aspectos, su padre había estado a su lado mientras él sufría todos aquellos cambios que lo trastornaron física y mentalmente, tenía que asimilar desde muy joven de que su vida como quiróptero, era única, eso sí, sin dejar de averiguar por sus propios medios sobre Rosaly Andrew.**_

 _ **Después de la penosa muerte de Rose Mary, Solomon de sintió, de cierta manera libre, detestaba tener que estar a su lado todo el maldito tiempo; consideraba que la muerte de la mujer, quien le dio la vida, ya había tardado demasiado en marcharse al mundo de los muertos. Por su propia cuenta, Solomon emprendió su propio camino lejos de su padre, viajando y conociendo muchos lugares en el mundo, de cierto modo, para ayudar a su padre a encontrar los indicios exactos y precisos sobre todo aquel misterio que rodeaba a los de su misma especie. Tiempo después Solomon pudo conocer mucho sobre la familia Andrew y que era lo que significaban en la vida de sus padres, tanta fue su emoción al enterarse que Rosaly Andrew era una reina quiróptero de sangre pura, lo único que había logrado averiguar sobre su medio hermano, John Andrew, fue que desde joven, gran parte de su vida la vivió estudiando en un sinfín de colegios exclusivos para educar a los hijos de las familias más aglomeradas y poderosas de todo el mundo; de igual manera le sorprendió enterarse que Rosaly y John solo se conocían por medio de fotografías ,ya que nunca les fue posible convivir como familia a causa de los estudios de John, según sus investigaciones, Joel Andrew trataba de mantenerlo lo más lejos posible, con tal de que él no corriera peligro alguno por su relación con los quirópteros; después de la muerte de Joel Andrew, John desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, era como si él nunca hubiera existido, como un personaje de ciencia ficción, tanto fotografías, como documentación alguna respecto a la identidad de John Andrew; había desaparecido totalmente toda información posible respecto a él. Era demasiada su curiosidad por querer conocer más sobre su medio hermano, aquel hijo fruto del matrimonio de Rose Mary y Joel Andrew, pero lo que más le desconcertó, fue descubrir, que el nombre de John aparecía únicamente en el árbol genealógico de los Andrew, era en lo único que se podría asegurar sobre su posible existencia ya que John Andrew tuvo su descendencia en el clan, su sobrino Alucard Andrew. Aunque nunca sintió afecto alguno por su madre biológica, en lo más profundo de su ser, Solomon sentía un sinfín de emociones extrañas cada vez que trataba de imaginar cómo sería el rostro de su hermano, aquel hermano del cual nunca logró poseer alguna fotografía, situación que lo motivaba a seguir adelante con todos sus propósitos, de los cuales, algunos no eran para nada beneficiosos en la humanidad. Para él lo más normal era matar a diestra y siniestra con tal de satisfacer a su sofocante sed ansiosa de sentir la calidez de la sangre humana, su atractivo masculino, su porte y elegancia los consideraba como su mortal arma de seducción para las mujeres y un sinfín de esas jóvenes mujeres tuvieron la supuesta dicha de ser poseídas carnalmente por ese atractivo hombre, cuya belleza no era posible de describir con unas sencillas palabras; pero una vez consumida esa sofocante pasión, todas terminaban sin vida entre sus fuertes brazos y una vez ya muertas a causa de exprimir sus cuerpos de ese líquido vital, Solomon disfrutaba placenteramente volver a poseer sus cuerpos…**_

 _ **Con el paso de los años, Solomon retornaba hacia Alemania para reencontrarse con su padre nuevamente, quien le había exigido su regreso de inmediato, cosa que inquietó gradualmente al apuesto pelinegro, Solomon se sentía sumamente frustrado, ya que por mucho tiempo no pudo lograr dar con alguna información respecto a Rosaly y su paradero. El viaje de regreso hacía Alemania fue agotador, ya que viajaba de un tren en otro, mientras abordaba el último tren, Solomon saco de su maletín aquella fotografía que Rose Mary le había mostrado la primera vez, acariciaba con anhelo el precioso rostro de Rosaly, siempre la tenía presente en cada uno de sus sueños y dentro de sus pensamientos; tanta era su obsesión que siempre estaba presente en cada una de sus fantasías eróticas, cuando metía alguna mujer en su cama, siempre gustaba de fantasear que era a Rosaly a quien le hacía el amor, pero una vez que despertaba de ese encanto, lo único que le mostraba la realidad era algún cuerpo inerte de su desafortunada víctima, no había día en que dejara de preguntarse cuál sería el color de su larga y rizada cabellera, el color de sus ojos, quería sentir la suavidad de su piel. Siempre se preguntaba así mismo, ¿cuándo le permitiría Hamsell conocer a la mujer que tanto deseaba tener para él?**_

 _ **Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, Solomon ingresaba a la residencia de los Goldsmith, el hogar donde había crecido y vivido sus primeros 20 años de vida junto a Hamsell y Rose Mary, una vez entrara a la majestuosa mansión, la mucama le recogió su equipaje para así después informarle donde le esperaba su padre. Rápidamente llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre y una vez abriera la puerta de esa habitación, grande sería la sorpresa que se llevaría; Solomon agrandó sus hermosos ojos azul claro, al encontrar, en medio de la habitación, el esbelto cuerpo de aquella mujer fundido en un ajustado vestido de seda color gris con encaje y cuyo bello rostro era idéntico al de la mujer que había deseado por tanto tiempo, por un instante imaginó que todo eso era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Hamsell, su cabellera rubia, sus preciosos y cautivadores ojos color azul zafiro lo estudiaban detenidamente para así después brindarle una sensual y arrebatadora sonrisa de medio lado, Solomon estaba muy impresionado, los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo una vez que la mujer de sus sueños emprendía un sensual andar para así acortar el espacio que los separaba…**_

 _ **_ Solomon, mi querido Solomon, por fin tengo la gran dicha de poder conocer a uno de mis sucesores_ Exclamó con orgullo la bella mujer, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con sus delicadas manos el bello rostro de Solomon.**_

 _ **Quien al sentir esas preciosas manos pasearse por todo su rostro, sintió esa extraña calidez que emanaba Rose Mary cuando también acariciaba su rostro y al mirarla detenidamente, terminó por confundirse aún más; una extraña parte de él le decía a gritos que esa sensual mujer no era de la que él se enamoró perdidamente.**_

 _ **_ Ah, ya veo, al parecer Hamsell cumplió su promesa de no hablarte de mí existir, yo quería que fuera una sorpresa y al parecer, resultó ser así, tu padre me conto de tu "pequeño" capricho con Rosaly_ Exclamó la mujer.**_

 _ **_ ¿Quién diablos eres tú?_ Preguntó un confundido y receloso Solomon.**_

 _ **_ Ella es tu madre, su nombre es Renée Anne Goldsmith_ Intervino la gruesa voz de Hamsell.**_

 _ **_ ¿Mi… mi… madre?_ Preguntó Solomon con incredulidad, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su padre, quien se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la habitación.**_

 _ **_ Si, así es, yo soy tu madre, mi querido Solomon. Durante muchos años anhelaba poder conocerte mi amado caballero_ Pronunció con orgullo una engreída Renée.**_

 _ **_ ¿Renée? Entonces ¿Quién diablos es Rosaly, por qué eres idéntica a ella?_ Cuestionaba con desesperación Solomon.**_

 _ **Renée y Hamsell se habían tomado la molestia de aclarar detalladamente cada una de las dudas del apuesto pelinegro. Para Solomon resultó ser bastante complicado comprender y asimilar el extraño vínculo entre Renée y Rosaly, pero saber que en verdad podría tener el amor y la calidez de una madre, lo hacía sentirse dichoso; aunque nunca manifestaba sus emociones, las cuales siempre guardaba más para sí mismo, el simple hecho de ser un caballero servicial y dedicado con aquella mujer que siempre manifestaba su favoritismo hacia él, ese mismo favoritismo y preferencia siempre terminaban por engrandecer aún más su ego…**_

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

 **_ Solomon_ La grave voz de Terry lo llamo y terminó por interrumpir los recuerdos en los que Solomon siempre se perdía.**

 **_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestionó el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que interrumpía su andar para poder darse la vuelta y encarar a Terry.**

 **_ Solomon, necesito que me expliques algo que en realidad me tiene realmente confundido_ Exclamo Terry.**

 **_ Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? Ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo me gustaría que fueras directamente al grano_ Respondió Solomon con indiferencia.**

 **Solomon observaba detenidamente a Terry, ya que al parecer Renée tenía absolutamente toda la razón, el comportamiento de Terry era muy extraño últimamente. Siempre que se dirigían la palabra, era para terminar insultándose y debatiéndose en alguna pelea para demostrarse entre ellos mismos quien era el mejor, Rosaly siempre era el tema de discusión; pero esta vez era diferente, Terry no se mostraba colérico y sus ojos no destellaban la ira de siempre, ante él se encontraba un hombre completamente diferente, a veces la astucia de Terry terminaba tomándolo por sorpresa, situación que siempre lo enfurecía. Solomon pensaba que cualquier palabra que Terry pronunciara sería realmente peligroso para él, en ese preciso instante, tenía que escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente…**

 **Terry sonrió engreídamente y cierta malicia terminó por quebrar la seriedad que momentos antes había mostrado, Terry estaba listo para atacar…**

 **_ Encontré esta fotografía, sabes mmm… eres muy descuidado ¡jajajaja! _ Exclamó Terry con cierta gracia, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba a Solomon la fotografía que había encontrado.**

 **Solomon agrandó sus ojos a causa de la impresión, definitivamente, Terry estaba por salirse con la suya…**

 **_ ¿Sabes? cuando hace poco nos enfrentamos a Rosaly junto con los Andrew, hubo algo que llamó mi atención_ Exclamó Terry.**

 **_ ¿Qué fue lo que llamó tu atención?_ Preguntó Solomon con rabia; comenzaba a tensarse, detestaba sentirse amenazado y a causa de la rabia sus colmillos comenzaron a sobresalir amenazadoramente.**

 **_ Desde que los atacamos, tú te desapareciste cuando más te necesitábamos, imagínate hasta Neal terminó muerto ¡jajajaja! pero en fin, ese día descubrí tu secreto. Me sorprendí demasiado al percatarme que ni siquiera la puta de Renée sabe que le ocultas muchas de tus habilidades y acciones.**

 **_ ¿Qué tanto sabes?**

 **_ Ahora comprendo por qué nunca has encarado a Rosaly, y por qué solo interviniste al final entre la pelea de ambas, en ese momento tu apariencia física era a la de un quiróptero, no quieres que Rosaly y Renée descubran tu secreto, eres como un camaleón, esa impresionante habilidad de camuflaje realmente la envidio. De solo imaginar lo increíble que debe de ser tomar la apariencia física que tú quieras y distorsionarla a tu antojo es ¡fascinante!**

 **_ ¿Por qué no terminas de platicarme todo lo que sabes de una vez, maldito?**

 **_ ¡jajajaja Solomon, amigo jajaja! ¿Sabes? también descubrí que eres el padre biológico de Anthony Andrew, y no quieres que Renée y Hamsell descubran que tuviste un bastardo que no pudo heredar nuestra naturaleza como quiróptero.**

 **_ ¿Cómo lo descubriste?_ Pregunto Solomon al borde del pánico.**

 **_ Mmmm… tengo mis contactos jajaja_ Exclamó Terry con muchas gracia, todo esto era tan divertido para él.**

 **_ Solomon, ¿por qué no me muestras tu verdadera apariencia física como un ser humano?_ Cuestiono Terry.**

 **Solomon comenzó a manipular sus facciones físicas, su hermosa cabellera negra y rizada, se tornó completamente rubia y de cabellos lacios, el color de sus ojos tomó una tonalidad azul cielo, un azul más intenso. Ante los ojos de Terry, los cuales observaban con asombro dicha habilidad, la cual no podría compararse con su habilidad mental, la cual le permitía inmovilizar a sus víctimas; Terry pudo conocer el verdadero rostro de Solomon cuya similitud era idéntica a la de Anthony, los mismos ojos, la misma nariz y la similitud de sus labios. El parecido entre ambos terminó por confirmarle a Terry que, Solomon Goldsmith y Anthony Andrew, fueron padre e hijo…**

 **_ ¿Así qué esa es tu verdadera apariencia?**

 **Solomon solo asintió afirmativamente, jamás imagino que Terry sería quien descubriera su secreto. El recuerdo de Anthony invadió sus pensamientos, al igual que el recuerdo de Candice, la madre de su hijo, una inocente mujer víctima del capricho de Solomon. Para él, era como tener a Rosaly frente a él, Candice fue su títere, aquella humana cuyo parecido con Rosaly terminaba por enloquecerlo; no pudo evitar recordar, que fue el mismo quien termino con la vida de Candice. Cuando Anthony nació, Solomon pensó que con ese hijo resurgiría una nueva especie de quirópteros, pero eso, jamás sucedió, su hijo terminó por ser un simple ser humano; eso lo enfureció enormemente.**

 **Candice White pudo huir de Solomon gracias a la ayuda de los Andrew, y de esa manera, William Andrew se convirtió en su protector hasta que ella terminó sin vida entre los brazos de Solomon, una vez que fuese acechada por él, con la finalidad de arrebatarle al pequeño hijo de ambos. Cuando Anthony murió, para Solomon resultó ser un gran alivio, Anthony no le serviría de nada y su muerte fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido, de esa manera, Solomon pensaba que resultaría ser imposible que Renée y Hamsell descubrieran su error; pero para su desdicha Terry descubrió ese secreto, el cual él creía haber resguardado cautelosamente…**

 **Continuara…**

 **Con cariño y gratitud, Karlita G.**


End file.
